Matrimonio concertado
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Hinata y Neji llevan años sin verse pero Hinata tiene que ir a vivir a Tokyo para casarse con Neji.. Neji descubrirá que Hinata ya no es la misma. Mitsuki Sakurai
1. La noticia: ¡Neji estás prometido!

**Hola!!, he vuelto con otra historia!!**

**Esta vez de Naruto, es una historia que empecé hace años y me gustaría compartirla.**

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son TODOS de Masashi Kishimoto y de CLAMP , sin embargo he incluido personajes inventados por mi, que irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**Como quiero que la historia esté perfecta, los primeros capitulos (que ya están acabados) los subiré (si la historia tiene éxito) deprisa, sin embargo, necesitaré muchos ánimos y energías pra poder acabarla.**

**Espero que os guste y que la disfrutéis**

* * *

Capitulo1: La Noticia: ¡Neji estás prometido!

Un chico de pelo largo y castaño caminaba por las calles hacia su casa, iba sumido en sus pensamientos "_y ahora a hacer los deberes, luego puede que entrene un poco y..."_ vio una limusina negra que iba en dirección a su casa _"bah, seguro que es mi imaginación, por ese camino hay otras viviendas, hay una posibilidad entre un millón de que vaya a casa"_, cruzó la esquina y vio como la limusina giraba a la derecha, _"vaaale, en esa dirección hay otras cuatro casa a parte de la mía y ¿por qué demonios me pongo así?, es solo una limusina"_ siguió por la calle y giró a la derecha, tal y como había echo la limusina, pero no la vio _"ya está, no ha llegado ha casa, ahora Neji haz el favor de calmarte...es solo una ,limusina...¿por qué te pones así?...esto no me gusta tengo un mal presentimiento"_ echó a correr hasta llegar a su casa y vio la limusina, entró en el gran jardín cerrando la puerta de metal detrás suyo, pasó corriendo el jardín por el camino que había, donde a ambos extremos había rosas de colores variados, subió las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal de su casa, sacó las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta, al llegar una criada con un vestido negro y un delantal de punto blanco, pelo grisáceo recogido en un moño le recibió.

-Buenas tardes Señoriíto Neji ¿qué tal el día?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Normal...Oye Yakumo ¿me puedes decir quién venía en la limusina que está aparcada fuera? La he visto cuando volvía.

-En esa limusina venía su tío Hiashi, que ahora mismo está reunido con el Señor Hyuga.

-¿Qué?

-Si...a mi también me pareció extraño...-dijo Yakumo-bueno señoríto, su padre ha dicho que quería verlo en cuanto volviese, dese prisa.

-De acuerdo Yakumo y...gracias-dijo Neji esbozando una sonrisa, Yakumo le había cuidado desde que era pequeño, por lo que la tenía mucho cariño y ésta lo trataba como a un hijo, dado que sus padres viajaban mucho por negocios.

-De nada, pero venga dese prisa señoríto.

-Vale...pero no me llames señoríto que hay confianza.

-Neeeji-dijo Yakumo reprimiéndole.

-En seguida voy Yakumo-Neji se dirigió al despacho de su padre, que estaba cerca de la entrada, una vez ahí llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo su padre.

-Padre ¿quería verme?

-A Neji ¡pero como has crecido!-dijo Hiashi levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a su sobrino, éste tardó unos segundos antes de estréchasela-¿no me reconoces?

-Lo complicado sería saber quién es mi padre y quién es mi tío, tío Hiashi-dijo Neji.

-No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de listo, o más...qué lástima que mi hija no sea como tú...

-¡Hiashi! Hinata tiene un buen corazón, al menos eso recuerdo de ella, era muy inocente y muy tímida también, supongo que ahora será habrá convertido en la viva imagen de su madre-dijo Hizashi, se dirigió a su hijo-por favor Neji, toma asiento.

Neji y Hiashi se sentaron en frente de Hizashi.

-Me temo que no conoces a mi hija, Hizashi-dijo Hiashi-desde la muerte de mi difunta esposa...esa inocencia que tu dices que tenía...rara vez se muestra como tú dices.

-Vaya...¿tanto le afectó la muerte de su madre?

Hiashi no contestó-al parecer...le afectó más de lo que pensaba-mintió, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su hermano y sobrino, aunque lo disimularon.

-No quisiera ser grosero ni nada...pero si estáis recordando viejos momentos...¿qué pinto yo aquí?-preguntó Neji.

-Neji...se que esto no te va a gustar...pero es el único favor que te pido...-empezó su padre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Verás...como sabes tu prima Hinata es la futura heredera de nuestra compañía ¿verdad?-siguió Hizashi.

-Si ¿y qué?-dijo Neji _"esa tía que es lo más estúpido que e visto nunca"_ pensó.

-Pues bien...el caso es...que...

-El caso es que Hinata es tan incompetente, que no se va capaz de hacerlo sola, y su hermana Hanabi es demasiado joven como para hacerse cargo de todo, por lo que pensamos que ya que tú eres un año mayor que ella y estás estudiando lo mismo, podrías contraer matrimonio, así tú podrías dirigir la empresa que pasaría tus manos una vez que yo dimita, se que has anhelado dirigir la empresa, pero al no ser el hijo del cabeza de familia te era imposible hacer nada ¿qué te parece?-dijo Hiashi.

-¿Qué yo dirija la empresa?-dijo Neji-me parece estupendo.

-No Neji, que tú dirijas la empresa no-dijo Hizashi-que te cases con Hinata, par algún día dirigir la empresa, solo la podrás dirigir si contraes matrimonio con ella.

-¿Qué?-eso lo cambiaba ligeramente, por lo que Neji no sabía que decir...

-Esto me recuerda que Hinata te escribió una carta Neji-Hiashi sacó una carta y se la tendió a su sobrino que curioso la abrió, la carta decía lo siguiente:

_A mi "querido" Neji-Niisan:_

_Hace mucho que no nos vemos supongo que seguirás como siempre, frió, que pasa de mi y cree que soy una estúpida, si estás leyendo ésta carta es que mi padre está desesperado, como yo no quiero dirigir la empresa me dijo que contrajera matrimonio con tigo, cosa que haré si tu quieres, (¡espero que no!) esto hará que tu sueño se haga realidad, es decir llevar la empresa, a lo que voy, haz lo que te la gana, a mi me da igual, solo serán unos años muuuuuy largos casados y viviendo "felices" y teniendo hijos (cosa que contigo ni loca los tengo, así que mejor los adoptamos), por que claro, esto no es tan fácil como te piensas, si piensas que casándote con migo tendrás la empresa (cosa que es verdad) habrá que tener hijos, para que cuando tu estés criando malvas (espero que lo hagas antes que yo así tendré libertad) nuestros hijos (la frase me pone enferma) sean los que dirijan la empresa._

_Atentamente tu prima Hinata_

_PD: di quieres hablar con migo me puedes agregar al msn (que supongo que tendrás) para decirme lo estúpida que soy es éste:_

_Hinata___ (te alegrará saber que cree ésta cuenta pensando en ti)_

Neji se quedó pensativo, no se podía creer que su prima que lloraba por que alguien pisara un flor, pensando que ésta sufría, hubiera escrito la carta que acababa de leer-está bien-dijo tras unos minutos de silencio-me casaré con ella, si ella lo acepta.

-Por supuesto que acepta-dijo Hiashi.

-¿No sería mejor preguntárselo?-dijo Hiashi-¿tu hija tiene msn?

-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Hiashi.

-Así podremos hablar con ella.

Neji ahogó la risa.

-Si eso el lo que quieres...-dijo Hiashi.

-Dámelo, por favor.

-Hinata...

-¿qué pasa no te acuerdas?

-Dame el ordenador, no puedes saber cual es la cuanta de mi hija, es vergonzoso...

-De acuerdo-Hiashi se levantó y abrió el msn de su hermano-esto...¿cómo se hace para agregar un contacto?

-Ya lo hago yo tío Hiashi-dijo Neji, éste se metió en su msn y abrió una ventana para agregar un contacto-¿y su msn es...?

-hinata_

Neji puso lo que le dijo su tío y escribió un mensaje diciendo "_¡agrégame!."_

-Ahora ha esperar-minutos después apareció un mensaje que decía

"NYSH TKM!!! SIEMPRE JUNTOS FRIENS 4 EVER " acaba de iniciar sesión.

-Ésa es Hinata-Neji hizo doble clic en la ventanita y empezó a hablar con su prima:

ola (hola)

ola (hola)

pued sabr qien eres? (¿puedo saber quién eres?)

No sras shogo gastandom 1 brom? (no serás Shogo gastándome una broma?)

Otra vz vrdd!!!!????? ¬¬ (otra vez!!!!????? ¬¬)

Neji (Neji)

No t dij q me agregaras n la otra cuenta? (no te dije que me agregaras en la otra cuenta?)

Q pasa? (qué pasa)

Esta mi padre pululand x ai vrdad? (está mi padre pululando por ahí verdad)

Si

Jdr!!!!! (joder)

Pos dil q se vaya al 5º pino y q me dj n pz d 1 piiiiiiiiiii vz (pues dile que se vaya al 5º pino y que me deje en paz de una vez piiiiiiiii = palabrota)

Hinata Hyuga no te consiento que escribas eso delante de tu primo y tu tío

Ola tio (sbs q eres mi tio favorito)

Se q solo tng 1 pro vams q rs mjr q mi padr

-¿Qué dice?-preguntaron Hiashi y Hizashi a la vez.

-Hola tío, sabes que eres mi tio favorito, se que solo tengo uno pero eres mejor que mi padre-tradujo Neji.

-AAH-dijo Hiashi.

-Este lenguaje de los jóvenes de hoy en día no hay quién lo entienda.

-Ya ves.

Puedo sbr q qereis? (puedo saber qué queréis)

Stoy ocupad (estoy ocupada)

Q t parc d dl cmpromiso¿? (qué te parece lo del compromiso)

Me da = (me da igual)

Si tu qiers va, as leido la krta? (si tu quieres vale, has leido la carta)

Si

Ntoncs pa q piiiiiiiii preguntas? (entonces para que (palabrota) preguntas)

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de piiiiiiiii?-preguntó Hizashi-siempre me lo pone pero no se qué significa.

-Una palabrota-dijo Neji.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos fuera a tomar el té hermano-dijo Hizashi-Neji cuando acabes de hablar con tu prima nos cuentas su opinión.

-Vale-dijo Neji sin mucho interés.

Abrieron la puerta y salieron, antes de salir Hizashi le dijo su hijo:

-Neji se que no eres tonto, y sabes que tu tio no nos ha contado toda la verdad, pero quiero que sepas que cuando estuve en Saitama la última vez vi a tu prima, y su padre no es que la haya tratado bien, por decirlo de alguna manera, por eso ha cambiando, se comprensivo con ella.

-Vale.

Mi padr y mi tio qiern sabr q t parc (mi padre y mi tio quieren saber que te parece)

Q me da = piiiiiiiii si tu qiers sr l jf d la mpres ya sabs lo q tins a azr (que me da igual (palabrota) si tu quieres ser el jefe ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer)

Nserio t da = ¿? (en serio te da igual)

Si

Xq? (por que)

Mir primito no tngo tiempo pa stupidcs (mira primito no tengo tiempo pa ra estupideces)

Az lo qe t salgo d ls piiiiiiiii (haz lo que te salga de los (palabrota))

Vale?

X ciert lo d la abopcn me parece 1 wena idea (por cierto lo de la adopción me parece una buena idea)

Ya lo se

Me voy

Xau!! (adiós)

Acto seguido apareció una ventana que decía: _"NYSH TKM!!! SIEMPRE JUNTOS FRIENS 4 EVER __" _cerró sesión.

Neji sonrió-vaya vaya...esto se pone interesante-se levantó para ir al jardín donde estaban su padre y su tío tomando el té.

-¡Neji!-dijo su padre al verle-¿qué tal? ¿cómo ha ido?

-Acepta-dijo Neji.

-¿Y tú?-preguntaron lo dos hermanos a la vez.

-También.

-Estupendo-dijo Hiashi-pues Hinata vendrá aquí la semana que viene.

-¿Qué?-Neji no daba crédito a lo que su tío acababa de decir.

-Como hace muchos años que Hinata y tu no os veis hemos pensado que Hinata podría venir a vivir aquí durante unos cuántos años.

-¿!DURANTE UNOS CUANTOS AÑOS!?-gritó Neji incrédulo.

-Pues claro que si, ya que Hinata y tu os vais a casar os tenéis que conocer,-dijo Hiashi-además hay ciertas personas, que ejercen una mala influencia sobre Hinata, si está aquí...

-...esas personas no ejercerán una mala influencia sobre ella-acabó Hizashi.

-Exactamente, bien, debo irme, mañana tengo una reunión importante a la que no debo faltar...ni Hinata tampoco-dijo Hiashi.

-De acuerdo, un placer volver a verte hermano, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo-dijo Hizashi.

-Lo mismo digo, Neji, espero que mi hija no te de muchos dolores de cabeza, ni a ti hermano.

-Por favor, Hiashi, si tu hija es encantadora, espero que cuando sea la boda venga también Hanabi.

-Por supuesto que si, así será presentada en sociedad-dijo Hiashi.

-Bien pues salúdalas de mi parte por favor.

-Lo haré, adiós Hizashi, adiós Neji.

-Adiós hermano, cuídate-dijo Hizashi.

-Adiós, tio-dijo Neji.

Neji se fue al despacho de su padre-papá necesito tu ordenador un momento.

-De acuerdo, no tardes que tengo trabajo-dijo Hizashi.

-Vale.

-Neji...me alegra la decisión que has tomado hoy.

Neji no contestó, se limitó a bufar y se metió en su casa en dirección al despacho de su padre y vio que su amiga Tenten estaba conectada

Ola

Ola

Sabs q mi prima viene en 1 par d dias aki ¿? (¿sabes que mi prima se viene en un par de días aquí?)

Asi ¿? (¿Así?)

No m dijist q tnias 1 prima (No me dijiste que tenías una prima)

Q malo (Que malo)

Sq aze muxo q no ablams (Es que hace mucho que no hablamos)

Weno se buen primo (Bueno se un buen primo)

Lo q tu digas, ncsito q m agas 1 favor (Lo que tu digas, necesito que me hagas un favor)

Cual ¿? Q raro n ti (¿Cuál? qué raro en ti)

T pueds azer su amiga y.. ( ¿Te puedes hacerte su amiga y...?)

Weno ... (Bueno...)

T refiers a "eso" ¿? (¿Te refieres a "eso"?)

Si

...

lo pensare (Lo pensaré)

ers la mjr (Eres la mejor)

oye q me tngo q ir ya ns vems mñn nl tuto (Oye que me tengo que ir, ya nos vemos mañana en el instituto)

vale

xau! (Adiós)

Xau! (Adiós)

Después de eso apagó el ordenador y se dirigió a su cuarto y se puso a hacer los deberes que tenía que eran de matemáticas, física y francés, en una hora ya los había acabado, se cambió y se puso un traje de baño, se dirigió a la piscina y estuvo nadando hasta que Yakumo le dijo que la cena estaría en unos minutos, por lo que se fue a su cuarto y se duchó, al salir se puso los primeros pantalones que encontró que eran unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta y marrón claro, bajó al salón donde lo esperaban sus padres para cenar.

-Oka san-dijo Neji-veo que has vuelto ¿Dónde te habías ido? No me acuerdo.

-A Saitama-dijo su madre-he ido a visitar a tus primas, Neji.

-Ah-dijo este sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Dios mio Hanabi-chan está hermosa, aunque la verdad me pareció un poco fría...

-¿y qué tal está Hinata-chan?-preguntó Hizashi-ya debe de haberse convertido en toda una mujer...

-...

-¿Yumi?-preguntó Hizashi-¿Pasa algo?

-La verdad...es que Hinata-chan a cambiado mucho-dijo Yumi-la e visto...distante...fría con todo el mundo, a acepción de su hermana y una amiga a la que conocí, llamada Yuki..

-¿En serio?

-Hai.

-Vaya...

Neji no dijo nada, se limitó a cenar en silencio, después de la cena sus padres, como todas las noches, se fueron al salón para tomar un poco de coñac y hablar de negocios, así que Neji subió a su cuarto, se puso su pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones azules y una camiseta de manga corta blanca y se puso a leer un libro, a las 00:00 decidió que por ese día ya había leído bastante, por lo que abrió su cama y se metió, apagó la luz y se quedó dormido pensando en su prima, ahora prometida, la verdad es que sentía curiosidad, no mucha, pero aún así quería saber si era cierto que había cambiado tanto como le dijeron su madre y su tío...

* * *

Por fin llegó el gran día, Neji no quería ir a buscar a su prima al aeropuerto, pero sus padres le obligaron a ir con ellos, una vez allí en menos de veinte minutos vieron a un montón de chicos (era más o menos unos siete u ocho) seguir a una chica, ésta tenía el pelo largo y morado azulado, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta de manga corta del mismo color, en el pelo llevaba unas gafas de sol, la chica se paró delante suyo y los saludó:

-Hola, tía Yumi, Tío Hizashi...Neji-Niisan-el último solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Hola Hinata-chan, pero que guapa estas, te veo mejor que la semana pasada-dijo Yumi.

-Eso es por que la semana pasada estaba...con problemas que ponen a las mujeres de mal humor, y lo siento mucho Tía Yumi.

-Oh!-dijo Yumi-por favor, es comprensible.

-Te veo muy guapa Hinata-chan.

-Gracias tío Hizashi, la verdad es que tú estás más joven que mi padre-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Hinata-chan-se dirigió a su hijo-Neji ¿no le vas a decir nada a tu prometida?

Ante estas palabras Neji vio como su prima cerraba fuertemente el puño mientras que le dirigía una sonrisa, solo que ésta era menos sincera que la anterior-Te veo bien-dijo al fin.

-Tu tampoco estás mal-dijo Hinata-seguro que con lo del compromiso has dejado muchos corazones rotos.

-No tanto como tú-dijo Yumi.

-Solo a estos-dijo Hinata señalando a las personas que tenía detrás.

-Hina-chan...¡qué mala eres! Con la cantidad de años que hace que nos conocemos y voy y me entero el último de que te vas a casar-dijo uno.

-Eres muy cruel Hinata, podrías habérnoslo dicho .

-Jeje-dijo Hinata-esa soy yo.

-Mala-dijo otro.

-Etto...Hinata-chan...¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Hizashi.

-¡SOMOS LOS EXNOVIOS DE HINA-CHAN!-dijeron los chicos a la vez.

-¿Todos?-preguntaron Hizashi y Yumi a la vez.

-No todos, la verdad es que solo salí con estos dos-dijo señalando a los que habían hablado primero, uno era alto, tenía el pelo largo y rubio y siempre sonreía, el otro era un chico que aparentaba sacarle a Hinata cuatro años tenía el pelo corto y negro y tenía una cara más seria (eso era lo que le hacía ver mayor)-se llaman Fye y Kurogane-dijo Hinata señalando al rubio y al moreno respectivamente.

-Hola-dijo Fye, besando la mano de Yumi-mi nombre es Fye D. Fluorite, pero onegai, llámeme solo Fye.

-Encantada-dijo Yumi con una leve sonrojo.

PLAF-Ay-dijo Fye frotándose donde Hinata le acababa de pegar un puñetazo-no tienes por qué ser tan burra, Hina-chan.

-y tú no tienes por que cortejar a mi tía-dijo Hinata-te recuerdo que está casada y con hijos, bueno hijo en este caso.

-Que si que si-dijo Kurogane-ya os vale a los dos, no empecéis que luego me da dolor de cabeza.

-Hai Kuro-pon.

-¡Qué has dicho?-preguntó Kurogane.

O.o-esto no pinta pero que nada bien-dijo Hinata-ch...chicos...

-Kuro-pon-dijo Fye-¿es que no te gusta que te llame Kuro-pon, Kuro-pon?

-Hina-chan...-dijo un chico de pelo castaño claro con vaqueros azules y una camiseta marrón.

-¡Xiaolang!-dijo Hinata-¿cuánto tiempo sin verte que tal?

-B...bien-dijo Xiaolang-creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Hola Hina-chan-dijo una muchacha de pelo castaño claro y largo con una vestido blanco.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó Hinata-¡SAKURA!-Hinata se tiró a los brazos-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-L-lo mismo digo Hina-chan...p-pero n-no puedo respirar-dijo Sakura poniéndose morada.

-Ops, lo siento Sakura-chan, ya sabes que no controlo mi fuerza.

-Vaya Hinata-chan veo que tienes muchos amigos-dijo Hizashi.

-Eh? Ah!-dijo Hinata-¡perdón! Este de aquí es Xiaolang y está Sakura, su novia-Ante la última aclaración Sakura y Xiaolang enrojecieron-¿qué pasa? ¿es que todavía no estáis saliendo juntos?

-B-bueno l-la verdad e-es que...-empezó Xiaolang.

-T-todavía....n-no.

-Hay que ver-dijo Hinata-si os conocéis desde los nueve años, y ahora con dieciséis y todavía no estáis juntos-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente.

-Déjalos Hina-chan-dijo Fye-el día menos pensado ya estarán saliendo juntos.

-No me lo puedo creer-dijo Hinata-ni si quiera te has despeinado ¿cómo lo haces Fye?

-No es nada-dijo Fye-solo son unos trucos, nada más.

-A mi no me engañas, ¿no ves como has dejado a Kurogane?-dijo Hinata señalando a Kurogane que estaba en el suelo doblado (entiéndase por doblado boca abajo con las piernas encima de él)

-La verdad es que cuesta dejar a alguien en ese estado-dijo Neji que hasta el momento no había echo más que mirar a su prometida.

-Anda Neji-dijo Hinata-me había olvidado de que estabas aquí, claro con lo callado que estás siempre.

-Ja ja-dijo Neji.

-Bueno Hina-chan, nosotros nos vamos ya-dijo Fye-Chi y Tomoyo nos han invitado a su casa en sus vacaciones en la universidad.

-Vale, les dais recuerdos de mi parte-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Sayonara Hina-chan-dijo Sakura abrazándose a su amiga.

-Quita Sakura, ya sabes que no me gustan los sentimentalismos-dijo Hinata.

-Ya vuelve a ser la de siempre, Sakura puedes soltarla-dijo Xiaolang-Sayonara Miina-san-Sakura y él hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Sayonara Hina-chan y...gomensai-dijo Fye mientras hacía una reverencia y besaba la mano de Hinata, ésta se sonrojó.

-N-no pasa nada-dijo Hinata.

Fye se levantó y sonrio-Sayonara-dijo mirando a Hizashi y Neji, luego se dirigió hacia Yumi y le besó la mano tal y como había echo con Hinata.

PLAFF-¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!-gritó Hinata.

-Sayonara Miina-san-dijo Kurogane y se giró no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Hinata y se llevó a Fye a rastras hasta la salida.

-Que fuerte te has hecho Hinata-chan-dijo Hizashi.

-No tanto como le gustaría a mi padre-dijo Hinata,

-Bueno, bueno, no hace falta que pongas esa cara-dijo Yumi-si quieres puedes pedirle a Neji que te ayude.

Neji e Hinata se miraron de inmediato, Neji pudo ver que su prima sonreía de una forma, _demasiado_ fingida-No gracias, creo que podré yo sola, de momento.

-Como quieras-dijo Neji, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?-preguntó Yumi-deja que te ayude con las maletas Hinata-chan.

-No tía Yumi, pesan bastante-dijo Hinata.

-Pues entonces que te ayude Neji, tienes dos, así que Neji coja una y tú la otra-dijo Hizashi-Yumi vamos a por el ticket del parking, mientras vosotros id hacía el coche, toma Neji-y le dio las llaves de su coche.

-Vale-dijeron Hinata y Neji a la vez, Neji se acercó a su prima y cogió una de sus maletas, como ambas eran de ruedas no les costó mucho llevarlas, cuando salieron del aeropuerto Yumi y Hizashi se fueron a pagar el ticket del parking y Neji e Hinata hacía el coche, no estaba muy lejos, al llegar Neji abrió el maletero del mercedes plateado que tenían, luego levantó la maleta de su prima, ahora si que pesaba un poco, pero no lo dijo.

-¿Demasiado pesado para el fortachón Neji Hyuga?-preguntó Hinata, con una sonrisa.

-Haber si puedes tú con la otra-la desafió Neji.

-Muy bien-dijo Hinata, levantó su maleta y la puso en el maletero, al lado de la que había puesto su primo-que pena que hayas cogido la más pesada ¿verdad Nii-san?-esta vez empleando un tono de pena.

-...he de reconocer que has cambiado nee-chan-dijo Neji poniendo el mismo tono infantil que su prima al decir _"nee-chan"_.

-Tu también-dijo Hinata, mirándole de arriba a bajo-se nota que entrenas...

-Al contrario que tú.

-Cuando quieras te demuestro que estás equivocado.

-Me parece bien-dijo Neji-¿mañana por la mañana?

-Hecho-dijo Hinata.

En pocos segundos llegaron Hizashi y Yumi, se metieron en el coche, Yumi y Hizashi delante y Neji con Hinata detrás y se fueron a su casa, Hinata vio que sus tíos vivían en un barrio, bastante bueno, (entiéndase por bueno de ricos), y se preguntó si su primo-prometido tendría los típicos amiguitos ricos que miraban por encima del hombro a la gente que no era de su misma clase social, odiaba a esa gente, era una de las razones por las que su padre la había enviado a Tokio, para alejarla de sus ex mejores amigos, éstos al enterarse que Hinata se iba a casar se habían quedado de piedra y cuando intentaron hacerla cambiar de opinión, ella les dijo que no había nada que hacer, dado que su primo había aceptado el compromiso y ellos se enfadaron, todos menos Kurogane y Fye, a los que apreciaba mucho y agradecía que la hubieran acompañado hasta Tokio, ella sola no hubiera aguantado el viaje sola y seguramente hubiera hecho alguna locura.

-¿Hinata?-preguntó Yumi-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?

-Eh? Ah! Si, si tía Yumi.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Hizashi-pareces triste...

-No es nada de verdad-dijo Hinata con una falsa sonrisa, que convenció a sus tíos, pero no a su prometido-¿decías algo?

-Te preguntaba si querías ir a cenar a algún sitio esta noche, pero si estás cansada por el viaje...

-¡No!-dijo Hinata-Está bien tía Yumi, si eso es lo que queréis claro...

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Yumi-¿verdad Neji?

-Si-dijo Neji, pero que en realidad sonaba más bien a un no.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Neji y sus padres Hinata y Neji cogieron las maletas, Neji le dijo a Yakumo que las subiría él mismo dado que pesaban mucho, para que ella no se hiciera daño, y le enseñó la casa a Hinata, por petición de sus padres, luego volvieron a la entrada y cogieron las maletas y las llevaron al cuarto de Hinata, que estaba al lado del de Neji, el cuarto era grande, con una cama más grande de lo normal, pero más pequeña que una de matrimonio, con una mesilla a la izquierda, en frente de la cama, a unos pasos había un escritorio y dos sillas, y al fondo del todo había dos grandes ventanas con cortinas blancas y mariposas negras, Hinata se adelantó unos pasos, las mariposas eran su debilidad-espero que te guste, si no puedes cambiar tu cuarto como te plazca-dijo Neji.

-Gracias, y...no hace falta que disimules, se que no quieres que esté aquí, pero es lo que hay, aceptaste el compromiso y...

-Si, si si ya lo se, es solo que no esperaba que te vinieras a vivir a vivir aquí durante unos años...

-Por eso mi padre espero a que aceptaras el compromiso no es tonto y...¿Has dicho por unos años?

-Si-dijo Neji, al principio no entendió a su prima pero después sonrió-vaya, vaya, vaya, al parecer no soy el único al que no le han dicho toda la verdad.

-¬¬ -mi padre dijo que lo que quedaba de curso, nada más aunque, teniendo en cuenta la situación actual...

-¿La situación actual?-preguntó Neji-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada-dijo Hinata-cosas mías, bueno Neji...

-¿Si?-preguntó Neji.

-¿Me vas a ayudar a desempaquetar?-dijo Hinata.

-Por supuesto que si-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-Neji-sama como no ayude a su prima...ya me encargaré de hacerle sufrir yo-la última parte la dijo guiñándole el ojo a Hinata, ésta por su parte rió, pensando en cual sería la venganza de Yakumo.

-Vale-dijo Neji-te ayudo ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Te voy a decir lo que no quiero que hagas, la maleta morada ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ABRIRLA!

-¿Y por qué no?-me preguntó Neji dirigiéndose a ella-¿qué escondes nee-chan?

Hinata se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, Neji avanzó hacía la maleta, Hinata al ver las intenciones de su primo corrió hasta ella y la cogió a la vez que su primo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra abrirla!-dijo Hinata.

Los dos empezaron a tirar para quedarse con la maleta, hasta que ésta al final cedió y se abrió, de ella volaron algunos vestidos _muy sexys y atrevidos_ de Hinata y lencería _demasiado atrevida y cara_ Hinata se puso roja como un tomate, y Yakumo entró en cólera.

-¡Neji!-le gritó-¡es que no te he enseñado modales!

Hinata soltó la maleta abrió la puerta de su cuarto y sacó a Neji de una patada y antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices le grito un _"¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO NEJI HYUGA!"_

Neji se fue a su cuarto y cuando cerró la puerta se empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero un golpe en la pared hizo que parara de inmediato, se había olvidado de que la habitación de su prima-prometida estaba al lado de la suya, Neji sonrió recordando la cara de su prima,-_"en el fondo-_pensó Neji-_sigues siendo la de siempre Hinata, no podrás cambiar por mucho que quieras, pero ha este juego podemos jugar los dos..."_

Hinata con la ayuda de Yakumo desempaquetó las cosas en una hora y media, dado que Hinata había traído muchas cosas, después Yakumo se fue al cuarto de Neji.

-Eres un mal criado-le dijo-eso no se le hace a una dama.

-Ella no es una dama...

-Es tu prima-le dijo, un poco enfadada-y se casará con tigo, haz un esfuerzo por llevarte bien con ella, me ha prometido que ella también lo intentará...

-Si seguro-dijo Neji-y yo voy y me lo trago.

-Piensa lo que quieras Neji-dijo Yakumo cerrando la puerta, pero luego la volvió a abrir-¡por cierto tus padres me han dicho que estés listo a las ocho y media ¿entendido?

-...si-dijo Neji.

A las ocho en punto Neji se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, cuando fue a abrir la puerta ésta se abrió y Neji pudo ver que su prima salía de la ducha, con una toalla blanca que le envolvía su cuerpo, y otra más pequeña con la que se lo estaba secando, al ver a Neji, Hinata se sorprendió, pero su semblante cambió a uno más serio.

-Ya te puedes duchar-le dijo sin mirarle.

-De acuerdo-dijo Neji, se metió en el baño y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo a su prima-ponte ese sujetador negro taaan sexy y atrevido que he visto, te quedará bien-cerró la puerta para no recibir la toalla que le había lanzado Hinata, mientras se desvestía se reía acordándose de la escena, después de un baño de diez minutos salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto, se puso unos calzoncillos negros y se dirigió al armario, de él sacó unos pantalones marrones claros y una blusa blanca, unos zapatos marrón oscuro, luego una corbata marrón un poco más oscura y finalmente se puso la chaqueta que venía a conjunto con el pantalón.

Después salió de su cuarto y se fue al vestíbulo donde estaban sus padres, su padre vestido igual que él (por coincidencia) y su madre con un vestido negro y largo, zapatos blancos y un bolso blanco.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?-preguntó Yumi.

-Aquí-dijo Hinata bajando por las escaleras, llevaba puesto un vestido negro con brillantes, de tirantes gordos que iban hacía atrás, dejando su espaldas desnuda hasta la cintura, el vestido le llegaba hasta los talones, llevaba unas sandalias negras con tacón, de pies al aire, con las uñas pintadas de negro, las sandalias las llevaba atadas con finas cuerdas de cuero en los talones, las uñas de las manos las tenía pintadas de negro, el pelo lo tenía húmedo y suelto, las puntas las tenía ligeramente rizadas, se había pintado los ojos con un lápiz negro y la sombra de ojos que se había echado era de un color morado oscuro, se había pintado muy levemente, los labios se los había pintado de un color morado rosado que contrastaba con su pálida piel, se había maquillado muy levemente de forma que el maquillaje le favorecía enormemente.

-¡Hinata pero que guapa estás!-dijo Yumi, miró a su hijo-¿No le vas a decir a tu prima lo bella que está Neji?

Neji en el fondo pensó que su prima estaba bellísima en esos momentos, ya no era esa niña que lloraba por todo, se había convertido en toda una mujer-Estás...bien...

-...Gracias-dijo Hinata.

-Bueno no perdamos más tiempo admirando a Hinata-dijo Hizashi-vamos a cenar por que sin duda Hinata estará hambrienta ¿verdad?

-Me comería una vaca-dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Hizashi le tendió la mano a su esposa, ésta se la dio y los dos salieron de la casa, Neji, captando la indirecta de sus padres también se la tendió a su prima, Hinata dudó durante unos segundos, pero después se apoyó en el brazo de su primo-tu tampoco estás mal...-dijo después de haberle mirado de arriba a bajo.

Se fueron a cenar a un restaurante francés, en el que servía _"la típica comida de ricos"_ como decía Hinata y que odiaba profundamente, no obstante se lo cayó, sus tíos no tenía la culpa de no saber que los gustos de Hinata eran distintos a los de cuando era pequeña...no, en realidad nunca le gustó la comida cara, pero siempre se lo callaba, por miedo a que su padre la regañara o por no herir los sentimientos de las buenas personas, no obstante, el menú francés...podía ser una excepción, sus tíos se pidieron _rattatouye_, y su primo y ella _raclette,_ cuando ya iban por el postre, Hinata se había pedido una tarta de chocolate, Neji una de queso, Yumi de manzana y Hizashi de melocotón, empezó a sonar un música, muchos de los clientes se pusieron en la pista que había, los padres de Neji no fueron una excepción, Neji miró a su prima, que en ese momento estaba mandándole un mensaje a su hermana.

-Espero que no lo estés pensando-dijo sin apartar la mirada del móvil.

-Tranquila-dijo Neji-antes prefiero correr mil veces alrededor del monte Fuji.

-Bien-dijo Hinata volviendo a guardar su móvil en el bolso.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Yumi y Hizashi volvieron a la mesa-Neji ¿me concedes este baile?-preguntó Yumi-y no es un pregunta.

-Hai Okasan-dijo Neji levantándose y yendo a la pista de baile con su madre colgada de su brazo muy feliz.

-Hinata-chan...-dijo Hizashi.

-"_por favor que no sea eso, por favor, por favor, por favor_"-pensó Hinata mientras se volvía a su tío-¿Si?

-¿Me concedes este baile?-preguntó-y si, es un pregunta, no te sientas obligada.

-Claro-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y cogía la mano de su tío_-"¡soy imbécil!"_-pensaba mientras se acercaban a la pista de baile.

No era un baile ni muy rápido ni muy lento, por lo que Hinata no estuvo muy molesta, habló con su tío de su hermana Hanabi y del viaje, después acabó la canción, cuando Hinata le iba a decir a su tío que "estaba cansada" alguien chocó con ellos.

-Ops-dijo Hizashi-perdóneme.

-Hizashi cariño soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar-dijo Yumi-hola Hinata-dijo Yumi sonriendo al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de su hijo, el cual se sintió aliviado.

Empezó otra música, esta vez más lenta, perfecta para enamorados-¡Hizashi, nuestra canción!-dijo Yumi emocionada.

-Si-dijo Hizashi-Neji ¿me permites?

-Faltaría más.

-¿Te importa Hinata?

-En absoluto-dijo Hinata muy contenta al tener la excusa perfecta para volver a sentarse.

-¿Por qué no bailáis vosotros dos?-dijo Yumi.

_-"Tierra trágame"-_prensó Hinata.

Yumi y Hizashi se alejaron muy felices de bailar su canción, Hinata se fijó en que su primo la miraba, por lo que se dio la vuelta para ver que quería, en cuanto lo hizo su primo le hizo una pequeña reverencia, le tendió la mano y le dijo-¿me concedes este baile?

-¿Neji Hyuga haciéndome una reverencia y pidiéndome bailar?-dijo Hinata burlonamente-esto tengo que apuntarlo en mi diario.

Neji iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Hinata estrechó su mano derecha con la de su primo-prometido y le sonrió-un baile más no me matará.

Neji sonrió pícaramente-¿qué vas a apuntar en tu diario?-dijo mientras cogía su prima por la cintura y la acercaba más a él.

-Qué eres idiota-dijo Hinata poniendo su mano izquierda en el hombre derecho de su primo-prometido-no tengo ningún diario, es una forma de hablar.

-Que pena-dijo Neji-yo que quería chantajearte...tendré que comprarte uno.

-Solo lo usaré para insultarte-dijo Hinata.

Se movían lentamente, y bien sincronizados, de vez en cuando Hinata daba alguna que otra vuelta, o se dejaba caer para atrás y Neji la cogía, bailaron muchos bailes, por obligación de los padres de Neji que cada vez que acababa un baile se acercaban y les decían que como eran capaces de sincronizase tan bien, o que les enseñaran a hacer un giro "tan perfecto" como los que hacía Hinata etc..

Al final salieron del restaurante, a Hinata le dolían los pies de tanto bailar con Neji, cuando llegaron a la nueva casa de Hinata, ésta se fue a su habitación después de despedirse de sus tíos y primo, cuando se había desmaquillado y puesto el pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones morado oscuro cortos, (que dejaban ver de sus muslo para a bajo) y una camiseta que le llegabas hasta la cintura blanca, alguien llamó a la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con su primo.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Hinata.

-...-Neji la estaba mirando de arriba a bajo con _demasiado_ descaro.

-¿Si?

-Oye-dijo Neji-¿Esa camiseta no te va muy grande?

-Es de mi novio-dijo Hinata-¿qué quieres?

-Decirte que mañana a las seis tenemos nuestro...encuentro.

-Vale-dijo Hinata-adiós.

-¿Quién es tu novio?-preguntó Neji.

Por respuesta obtuvo un portazo en las narices por parte de su prima-prometida.

-Pues vaya-dijo dándose media vuelta y yéndose ha su cuarto-ya lo averiguaré.

* * *

**Bien, aquí acaba el primer capitulo**

**Voy a dejar pasar varios días para ver si la historia tiene éxito o no, ya tengo los tres siguientes capitulos acabados, pero voy a necesitar paciencia para acabar la historia.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**Como quiero que la historia esté perfecta, los primeros capitulos (que ya están acabados) los subiré (si la hsitoria tiene éxito) deprisa, sin embargo, necesitaré muchos ánimos y energías pra poder acabarla.**

**Gracias a todos que hayan leído este capitulo**

**Se despide**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	2. ¡El instituto!

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo.

NOTA: los personajes de esta historia, por desgracia no son mios, son de CLAMP y de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo 2:¡El Instituto!

A la mañana siguiente, a las seis en punto, Hinata se despertó zarandeada por su primo, al principio no sabía donde estaba y quería seguir durmiendo, pero su primo la sacudió con más fuerza y la empezó ha llamar por su nombre.

-¡Hinata!-dijo Neji sabiendo que su prima se había despertado pero que se hacía la dormida-¿Sigues viva?

Hinata estaba boca abajo, con los petos en la cara y se agarraba a la almohada fuertemente-Imbécil-dijo y después se dio la vuelta.

-¿No te vas a levantar?

-Me tendría que vestir-dijo Hinata.

-Si ¿y?

-Que contigo aquí no.

-Vale-dijo Neji-pero no tardes.

En cuanto Neji salió por la puerta Hinata se levantó, se quitó el pijama, lo dobló y lo dejó encima de su cama, después se dirigió al armario y sacó su ropa de entrenar, que consistía en unos pantalones piratas negros y una camiseta que le llegaba hasta los codos negra- _"mejor no me pongo zapatos"_-pensó, y salió por la puerta, donde se encontró a Neji-Ya estoy.

-Vaya-dijo Neji-eres rápida, y yo que pensaba que tardarías media hora o por ahí, como ayer.

-Ayer íbamos a cenar a un restaurante-dijo Hinata-hoy solo te voy a dar una paliza, requiere menos tiempo.

-Permíteme que dude lo de la paliza-Neji sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Te permito dudarlo, pero verás que estás equivocado-dijo Hinata sonriéndole del mismo modo a su primo.

Se fueron al dojo que había en la casa de Neji, era más pequeño que el la casa de Hinata, pero aún así tenía dimensiones considerables.

-Bien-dijo Neji-creo que lo primero sería calentar un poco y luego vemos como "me das una paliza"

-De acuerdo-dijo Hinata.

Después de una hora de calentamiento Neji paró y observó a su prima, ésta al notar la mirada de su primo sobre ella dejó de hacer sus ejercicios y le miró.

-¿Ahora o seguimos otra hora de calentamiento /entrenamiento innecesario para pegarte un paliza?-preguntó un tanto mosqueada, no quería entrenar tanto, tan solo quería desfogarse un poco con su primo y que de paso éste viera que no era la niña inocente que había conocido años atrás.

-De acuerdo-dijo Neji.

Se pusieron a una distancia de dos metros el uno del otro, después de una mutua reverencia se pusieron en postura de ataque-por favor...-dijo Hinata.

Neji accedió, fue corriendo hasta su prima, levantó el brazo con la intención de pegarle un puñetazo a su prometida en la cara, pero en el último momento Hinata se agachó, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos y en la pierna izquierda, con la derecha hizo un giro y golpeó las piernas de su prometido, éste perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Hinata levantó una ceja-¿eso es todo?

Neji se levantó-solo estaba viendo tus reflejos Neechan-dijo.

-Son muy buenos, te lo digo yo-le contestó Hinata.

Esta vez fue ella la que corrió hacía Neji, y le pegó un puñetazo a su prometido en el estómago-menos mal que no has desayunado...-dijo al tiempo que éste se tambaleaba un poco.

Neji la agarró del brazo-baka...-después con las dos manos levantó a Hinata y la tiró al suelo-hay que ver...

Hinata se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y contraatacó, Neji iba esquivando sus ataques, algunos, en algunas ocasiones Hinata conseguía que se tambaleara.

Estuvieron peleando casi sin descanso otra hora más-ya son las ocho...-dijo Neji-ha pasado una hora y todavía sigo entero, me gustaría pensar que lo que tus amenazas no eran un farol pero...-a cogió del brazo y la tiró por los aires, ésta vez Hinata chocó contra la pared y al rebotar (el golpe había sido tan fuerte que rebotó) cayó al suelo boca a bajo-...baka-dijo Neji-todas tus amenazas era un farol, no has cambiado nada en estos años, por mucho que lo intentes eras, eres y seguirás siendo un fracaso Hinata y cuanto antes lo admitas mejor para t...

-¡CALLATE!-gritó Hinata al tiempo que se levantaba, las rodillas le temblaban levemente, pero no perdió el equilibrio puso la mano izquierda en su hombro derecho que le dolía terriblemente debido al reciente golpe-¡ya estoy harta de que todos me digáis lo mismo!-en ese momento levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, odio y rencor.

Neji al principio estaba confuso, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente-solo digo la verdad...

En ese momento Hinata corrió hacia él, le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, Neji iba a caerse, pero Hinata lo sujeto-...no te vayas...todavía no he acabado...-le fue pegando una serie de puñetazos, finalmente Hinata volvió a apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos y en su pierna izquierda y con su pierna derecha hizo un giro y golpeó las piernas de su prometido, cuando Neji caía Hinata le dio un codazo en la espalda, por lo que Neji aterrizó con toda la cara en el tatami, Neji estaba sorprendido, ayer le parecía que Hinata era un flor delicada, pero hoy era todo lo contrario, mostraba ser una mujer fuerte e independiente-Puede...que no sea la persona más fuerte, pero con esta derrota sabes que todas mis "amenazas", como las has llamado, NO, eran un farol y que me he vuelto más fuerte, y...lo más importante Neji Hyuga, que estabas equivocado...

Se dio la vuelta y salió del dojo dejando a un Neji realmente sorprendido y sangrando por la nariz.

-Es cierto...me he equivocado, pero no volverá a pasar, no te volveré a subestimar Hinata...

Salió del dojo y se fue a su cuarto, cuando estaba en el pasillo oyó que su prima se estaba duchando, por lo que se metió en su cuarto a la espera de que acabara.

* * *

Por otra parte Hinata al salir del dojo corrió a su habitación, cogió algo de ropa interior y se metió en el baño, al entrar puso el pestillo-mierda...se me ha abierto la herida-en ese momento se quitó la ropa, e inspeccionó su pierna derecha y en efecto, en ese momento salía un hilo de sangre de una zona amoratada, se metió en la ducha y se lavó la herida lo mejor posible, después se lavó el pelo y el resto del cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo, hoy era su primer día en el instituto y no le apetecía llegar tarde, seguramente tenía que rellenar muchos papeles y quería terminarlos cuanto antes, no se podía creer que la aceptaran ya entrado el curso, aunque solo fuera un mes, en su antiguo instituto no admitían a nadie fuera de plazo, aunque, por lo que le había contado su padre, Neji le había echo la matrícula.

A los diez minuto salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla, que le llagaba hasta los tobillos, no quería que nadie le viera la herida que tenía, se fue a su cuarto, se puso un sujetador y unas bragas moradas, y luego el uniforme, que consistía en una blusa de manga corta y blanca, una falta también corta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas más o menos, de color azul, un lazo negro, unos calcetines blancos, que podían ser cortos o largos (según la preferencia de la alumna), después de ponerse un vendaje en la pierna se puso los calcetines largos, y unos zapatos negros, se hizo una raya negra, que le resaltaba los ojos, y el pelo después de muchos intentos de hacerse un peinado, se lo dejó suelto, después metió los libros (que eran los que había usado Neji el año pasado, dado que estudian lo mismo) en la cartera y salió de su habitación para ir a desayunar, ya que después de la pelea con Neji tenía mucha hambre, cuando pasó al lado del cuarto de baño oyó que su primo estaba en la ducha.

Neji, al oír a su prima salir del cuarto de baño, salió de su habitación y se dispuso a darse una ducha de agua fría rápida, dado que no quería llegar tarde al instituto y que su profesor le dejara en el pasillo, aunque él siempre llegaba tarde, al meterse en la ducha vio un poco de sangre en la bañera, se miró por el cuerpo pata ver si se había echo alguna herida, pero no vio nada-entonces...-en ese momento se acordó de cuando Hinata se golpeó contra la pared y rebotó, cayendo contra el suelo-Hinata...

En cinco minutos ya estaba en su cuarto poniéndose el uniforme, que consistía en unos pantalones negros, una blusa blanca y una corbata negra, cogió su mochila con las cosas que ya había puesto el día anterior y bajó a desayunar con sus padres e Hinata.

Al llegar al salón, una estancia de cuatro paredes, una de ellas eran solo ventanas que daban al jardín, vio a sus padres y su prometida desayunando y hablando tranquilamente.

-Buenos días Neji-dijo Hizashi.

-Buenos días hijo-dijo Yumi-Hinata ya nos a contado...el enfrenamiento de ésta mañana...

-Buenos días, madre, padre.

-Por dios Neji ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que nos llames papá y mamá?-dijo Yumi.

Hinata rió por lo bajo, Neji se sentó a su lado-¿Qué tal? ¿No estás muy molido?

-Qué va...-dijo Neji.

Después de un rápido desayuno Hinata y Neji se despidieron de los padres del último y se fueron al instituto, al salir al jardín Hinata respiró hondo y miró las flores.

-¿Te siguen gustando las flores?-preguntó Neji.

-Hai-dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos-cuando estoy rodeada de flores me siento tranquila y en paz...y no me importa nada de lo que hay a mi alrededor...-en ese momento los abrió de golpe, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más y rápidamente dijo-venga vamos que no quiero llegar tarde, cuanto antes llegue antes acabaré el papeleo.

Salieron por la verja de la mansión, mientras Neji la cerraba dijo-por cierto...te agradecería que tengas cuidado y no dejaras la bañera con sangre...que luego me ducho yo...

Hinata se paró en seco-no se de que me hablas.

"_¡mierdaaaaaaa!"_pensó.

-¿A no?-preguntó Neji-que raro...

Hinata se dio la vuelta, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se acercó a Neji, andando de forma muy sensual, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Hyuga-Deja de hacerte el bueno, no te pega Neji-niisan...-a medida que hablaba se acercaba más a su primo, de manera que cuando acabó la frase estaban a pocos centímetros.

-Y tu...-dijo Neji acercándose también-no deberías jugar con fuego...o te acabarás quemando...

-Pero tu no me harás nada ¿verdad niisan?-las últimas palabras las dijo rozando los labios de Neji.

-No juegues con migo Hinata-le dijo Neji-acabarás mal...

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Hinata volviendo ha rozar los labios de Neji-no creo que quieras hacerle nada a tu prometida ¿verdad niisan?

Pasados unos segundos Hinata besó a Neji, fue un simple besó, pero obtuvo el resultado que Hinata esperaba, Neji dejando caer la mochila, la cogió por la cintura, acercándola más a él, por otra parte Hinata empujó a su prometido contra la pared, para luego profundizar el beso, pasados unos segundos se separaron-¿Lo ves?-dijo Hinata-no me ha pasado nada niisan...-después se dio la vuelta y siguió andando como si nada.

Neji estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había hecho su prometida, no esperaba que se hubiera vuelto tan lanzada, se fijó en que Hinata andaba de forma rara, como si le doliera tener peso en la pierna derecha, volvió a la realidad cuando Hinata le volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó burlonamente-¿Acaso era el primero?

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo Neji ahora enfadado-¡Más quisieras!-cogió su mochila y echó a andar.

-¿Quieres darte prisa?

-Ve tu delante...

-Si supiera donde está el instituto ten por seguro que lo habría hecho hace un buen rato.

Caminaron por unas calles, hasta llegar al instituto, no se tardaba más de un cuarto de hora a pie.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Neji-no es como el instituto súper privado al que ib...

-Neji dejé ese colegio hace años-dijo Hinata-y me fui a otro, en el que conocí a mis súper amigos casi inseparables...

-¿Casi?-preguntó Neji.

-Pensaba que éramos inseparables...hasta hace unas semanas...

Neji la miró, tenía una mirada nostálgica, y llena de tristeza...

-Bueno, venga, vamos ¡enséñame la oficina!

-Voy...-dijo Neji, entraron en el instituto, la mayoría de los alumnos dejaba paso a Neji, por lo que Hinata pudo deducir que era alguien importante, llegaron a la segunda planta, se fueron por el pasillo de la derecha hasta el fondo.

-Este es el despacho de Tsunade, la directora del instituto-dijo Neji, luego abrió su mochila y sacó unos papeles-toma, tu matricula.

Hinata cogió los papeles y los ojeó-¿Qué pone aquí? Tienes una letra muy rara Neji-niisan...

-¿Qué?

-¡Es broma!-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Me voy a clase...-dijo.

-Vale.

Neji andó unos pasos, después se giró y vio a Hinata leyendo los papeles más detenidamente-¿No vas a llorar ni a pedirme que me quede con tigo?

-Ya no soy una cría-dijo Hinata sin levantar la vista de los papeles-además seguro que llegas tarde, van a ser las diez...

-Hasta luego entonces, quedamos en la puerta del instituto y nos vamos juntos.

-Puedo recordar el camino perfectamente, pero si insistes...

-¡Oye! Solo trato de ser educado-dijo acercándose a Hinata.

Ésta levantó, por fin, la vista de los papeles-lo se, pero como siempre has sido desagradable con migo...¡vete a clase Hyuga!

-Bien-dijo Neji, antes de darse la vuelta le dio un corto beso en los labios a Hinata, luego se dio la vuelta y antes de doblar la esquina le dijo-¡Y no es por nada especial! ¡No te vayas a creer que me he vuelto cariñoso con tigo!

-Baka...-dijo Hinata sonriendo, después llamó al despacho y abrió una mujer de unos veinte años.

-Hola tu debes de ser Hinata Hyuga ¿No?

-Hai-dijo Hinata.

-Encantada Hinata, yo soy Shizune, la subdirectora. Tsunade-sama te está esperando.

Entró en el despacho, era grande y blanco, con una gran mesa llena de papeles, detrás de la mesa había una mujer de unos cincuenta años, que gracias a operaciones conseguía aparentar veinte años menos.

"_Genial"_ pensó Hinata _"Una directora operada...aunque tiene pinta de ser maja y estricta a la vez..me pregunto como se tomará eso de que los alumnos hagan pellas..."_

-Hola Hinata-dijo la mujer-soy Tsunade, la directora del colegio.

-Hola-dijo Hinata haciendo una corta reverencia.

-Espero que te guste el instituto...ahora te voy a pedir que rellenes una serie de cosas, que espero que no te ocupe mucho tiempo, ya sabes, papeles rutinarios y demás cosas, luego Shizune te dará tu horario de clases y llevará a la clase que te toque.

-Bien-dijo Hinata.

-Por favor Hinata acompáñame-dijo Shizune, se fueron al despacho de Shizune, que estaba al lado del de la directora, donde Hinata empezó a rellenar un montó de papeles, donde había que poner casi siempre los mismo, nombre, apellidos, fecha y lugar de nacimiento etc...

* * *

Por otro lado Neji después de despedirse de su prima subió al tercer piso y se fue a su clase, al entrar se sentó en su asiento, y en menos de dos segundos tenía encima a Tenten y Lee, sus mejores amigos acribiñádole a preguntas.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Lee.

-¿Qué tal es?-preguntó Tenten.

-¿Por qué se lo has contado a Lee?-dijo Neji-en el despacho de Tsunade-sama, tan pesada como la recordaba solo que intenta hacerse la dura y la sensual y...

No pudo continuar dado que el profesor entró en la clase.

-Bien chicos, hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos-dijo-espero que les animéis a estudiar mucho, dado que se han adelantado un curso.

-Entonces ¿son un año menores que nosotros Gai –sensei?-preguntó Lee.

-Exacto Lee-dijo Gai-pasad.

Se abrió la puerta, y Neji se quedó de piedra al ver de quién se trataba...

* * *

-Acabé-dijo Hinata.

-Lo has hecho muy rápido-dijo Shizune-ven le damos esto a la directora y te acompaño a tu clase.

-Hai.

Al entrar en el despacho vieron a la directora hablando con una profesora de pelo largo y negro, que no aparentaba más de treinta años.

-¿Yuko-san?-preguntó Hinata.

-¿Hinata?-preguntó Yuko-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo digo.

-Yo he preguntado primero

-Es que...he venido a vivir a Tokio con mis tíos y mi primo...¿Era aquí a donde querías irte a trabajar Yuko-san? ¿Y tu tienda?

-¿Os conocéis?-preguntaron Shizune y Tsunade a la vez.

-Hai, Hinata es una clienta habitual de la tienda que tengo-luego se giró hacia Hinata-es que...como Watamuki es un pésimo ayudante y no consigue que vengan clientes pues...me puse a trabajar de profesora.

-¡Genial!-dijo Hinata-¡así iré a tu tienda todos los días!

-Bien-dijo Tsunade-Yuko-san ya que tienes clase en el aula de Hinata ¿puedes ir con ella?

-Claro-dijo Yuko-vamos Hinata, sayonara Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san

-Hai, Sayonara Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama.

Salieron del despacho y se fueron al otro pasillo donde estaban las clases-bien tu aula es la 210, en clase todos son muy agradables, seguro que haces amigos en seguida.

-Hai.

-Por cierto hablando de amigos ¿Qué tal Yuki?

-...

-¿Todavía no habéis hecho las paces?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sakura me lo contó, no sabía que ella también hubiera venido con Xiaolang, Fye y Kurogane.

-Hai...

-No te pongas triste, ya verás como un día de estos hacéis las paces, y si eso...pásate por mi tienda una tarde y...hacemos negocios...

Hinata se paró en seco, algunas veces Yuko le daba auténtico miedo-¿Q-qué c-clase d-de n-negocios?

Yuko se dio la vuelta sonriendo maliciosamente-...de los míos...¡Ya hemos llegado! Espera fuera que hablo con ellos y luego pasas, por cierto...te voy a sentar al lado de una chica que se llama Sakura, tiene el pelo rosa, te lo digo para que no te sientas perdida ¿vale?

-H-Hai...-dijo Hinata _"A veces Yuko-san da auténtico miedo..."_

Yuko entró en la clase pidiendo silencio, cuanto todos estuvieron sentados les informó de que habría una alumna nueva-Pasa Hinata-chan.

Hinata entró, muchos de los chicos la miraron con gran interés, y algunas chicas empezaron a comentar entre ellas-Ohayo miina-san, me llamó Hinata Hyuga-al oír el apellido hubo muchos murmullos por toda la clase.

-Si, si es una Hyuga-dijo Yuko-más concretamente la prima de vuestro "querido" Neji-sempai.

Hinata contuvo una carcajada _"¿Querido Neji-sempai? Uy...como me voy a meter con él jiji"_

-Bien Hinata siéntate al lado de Sakura, por favor-dijo Yuko.

Hinata localizó de inmediato la chica de pelo rosa y vio como ella la sonreía, caminó despacio hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y sacó el libro de Historia, su asignatura favorita.

-Haruno Sakura-dijo Sakura tendiéndole la mano.

-Hyuga Hinata-dijo Hinata estrechándosela.

-A si que...¿prima de Neji? No sabía que tuviera una prima.

-¿Le conoces?-preguntó Hinata un tanto sorprendida, Sakura asintió-es que no nos vemos desde hace diez años...

-Eso es mucho tiempo...

-Hai, pero cuando nos veíamos siempre nos peleábamos, bueno él se metía mucho con migo, y después de mi séptimo cumpleaños no le volvía a ver ni ha saber nada de él hasta hace un mes más o menos, cuando mi padre me propuso venir a vivir aquí...

-¿Por qué te propuso venir aquí?-preguntó Sakura.

-Pues... _"¿no le tengo que decir la verdad...o si? Es amiga de Neji pero...no creo que sea una buena idea decirle así de repente lo del compromiso..."_ Por que hacía mucho que no le veía y por que como mi primo y yo estamos estudiando lo mismo, mi padre pensó que sería buena idea que me ayudara con algunas cosas, como voy a heredar la empresa de mi padre y Neji es muy listo..._"¿Habrá colado?"_

-Vaya-dijo Sakura-qué suerte tienes, y encima vas a dirigir una empresa ¡como Ino!

"_Si, ha colado"_ ¿Quién es Ino?-preguntó Hinata.

-Esa-dijo Sakura señalando a una chica de pelo rubio, largo hasta cintura recogido en una coleta, ella también dirigirá la empresa de su familia, como Kiba-señaló a un chico de pelo castaño-y Shino-señaló a un chico de pelo negro con gafas.

Hinata se quedó pensativa, los dos últimos le sonaban de algo, pero no se acordaba de que.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Sakura.

-Lo cierto es que...

-¡Hinata!-dijo Yuko-¡contesta la pregunta!

-Hay madre-dijo Sakura por lo bajo-lo siento yo tampoco la he escuchado.

-La Revolución Francesa fue en 1789-dijo Hinata mirando a Yuko-una pregunta ¿Por qué lo estudiamos Yuko-san?

Yuko la miró un poco enfadada-No has cambiado, sin embargo te agradecería que tuvieras los cincos sentido en la clase, estamos viendo esto, por que hace dos semanas les hice esta pregunta a tus compañeros y ninguno supo la respuesta, así que cogí la opción de hacer un examen y todos suspendieron la semana pasada, excepto Shino Aburame.

-Vale-dijo Hinata con aburrimiento, y añadió por lo bajo-pensé que en este instituto se daba la Historia de Francia pero bueno...

Yuko siguió leyendo el texto mientras caminaba por la clase.

-¿Como has hecho?-preguntó Sakura.

-Soy una chica...-dijo Hinata-puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez.

Sakura rió-Es verdad.

-Aunque no es fácil atender en clase y hablar de otras cosas, he estado practicando con mi mejor amiga desde hace ocho años, además...la historia me encanta.

-¿Me enseñarías?

-Si quieres...pero tienes que sacar buenas notas a cambio, ese es el trato.

-Echo.

La clase siguió tranquila, ya no hablaban, Hinata había obligado a Sakura a atender, dado que había suspendido el examen primero en las asignaturas fáciles y que se te den bien le dijo, cuando sonó el timbre Yuko dijo:

-Para mañana quiero una redacción de tres páginas MINIMO en las que me habléis de la Revolución Francesa-hubo una protesta general ,pero Hinata rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sakura.

-¿Solo tres páginas?

-¿Te parece poco?

-Yuko-san ha sido mi tutora particular desde los siete años hasta el año pasado y siempre me mandaba diez hojas mínimo...

-Hay dios

-Por eso lo digo, si quieres un consejo no la provoques o te mandará buscar un acontecimiento del que hay muy poca información, en treinta páginas mínimo...

-¡Dios!

-¡Sakura!

-¡Ino! Te presento a...

-Hyuga Hinata-dijo Hinata, se giró hacía Sakura-es que no me gusta que me presenten.

-No pasa nada-dijo Sakura.

-Hola chicas-dijo el chico que había señalado antes Sakura-tu eres Hinata ¿verdad?

-Hai-dijo Hinata.

-Encantado yo soy Kiba Inuzuka y éste que viene es Shino Aburame.

-Hola Hinata-dijo Shino-cuanto tiempo sin vernos...

-¿¡Os conocéis!?-preguntaron Sakura, Ino y Kiba a la vez.

-Kiba...-dijo Shino.

-No me puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de mi...Kiba-kun-dijo Hinata.

Kiba se pegó una torta en la frente-¡Gomen! Ya decía que me sonabas pero no me acordaba de donde...

-A mi me ha pasado lo mismo, pero cuando me has dicho tu apellido me he acordado...y de esas tardes comiendo pasteles recién hechos en el jardín ¿os acordáis?

-Como olvidarlo...-dijo Shino.

-¿De dónde os conocéis?-preguntó Sakura.

-Es que mi padre el de Shino y el de Kiba fueron juntos a la universidad de Tokio, y bueno también son socios de empresa y eso, por eso nos conocemos, pero cuando me fui a vivir a Osaka perdimos el contacto poco a poco.

-¡Bueno lo importante es que estamos juntos!-dijo Kiba.

-Y que si queremos ir a ver a estos tenemos que darnos prisa-dijo Sakura-que si no llegamos tarde a gimnasia.

-A ver si adivino ¿mi primo?-dijo Hinata.

-Hai ¡vamos!

-¿De verdad tengo que ir yo también?-preguntó poniendo mala cara.

-Hai, hai, hai-dijo Sakura cogiéndola del brazo-que hay que presentarte a Lee y Tenten.

-¿Os seguís llevando tan bien como la última que os vi?-preguntó Kiba.

-Uy Iie-dijo Hinata-nos llevamos estupendamente bien.

-Vamos que lo mataría si pudieras ¿no?-dijo Shino

-Hai.

Subieron al tercer piso, se fueron al aula 310, y entraron como si fuera la suya propia, la clase era como la de Hinata solo que en el piso de arriba, y pegaba más el sol, en un asiento vio a Neji con los pies en la mesa y los brazos en la nuca.

-¿No te da vergüenza estar así?-preguntó Hinata-el gran Neji Hyuga...me preguntó que dirían tus padres si se enteraran...

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-la amenazó Neji-¡No te atreverás!

-Uy que no...Neji-sempai.

-¡Mierda! ¿Quién ha abierto el pico?

-Yuko-san y no veas lo que me ha costado no echarme a reír en medio de clase-dijo Hinata.

Neji se levantó y se acercó a su prima-No juegues con fuego...

-...o te acabarás quemando hai, hai, hai ya me los has dicho y no ha colado ¡búscate una excusa mejor!

Ambos se miraban con profundo odio-hay paz, haya paz entre primos-dijo Lee, Neji e Hinata le miraron, luego se miraron otra vez con odio y se dieron la espalda mutuamente.

-Esto promete-dijo Kiba-a ver quién sale mal parado.

-¡No seas así Kiba!-la regaño Tenten, después se acercó a Hinata y la saludo-Ojayo, soy Tenten la mejor amiga de Neji, y él es Lee, es mejor amigo de Neji-dijo señalando a Lee, el cual la sonrió.

-No me puedo creer que Neji tenga amigos...así que lo de "mejores amigos" menos aún.

-¡Oye!-dojo Neji dándose la vuelta.

-Hina-chan no deberías ser así de mala-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hinata se giró, reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte-¿Saku-chan? ¡Saku-chan!-y se lanzó a los brazos de una de sus mejores amigas.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Hina-chan-dijo Sakura.

-Y yo-dijo Xiaolang detrás de Sakura.

-Pero ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Yo me he quedado igual cuando han entrado en clase-dijo Neji.

-¿¡Y a ti quién demonios te a preguntado!?-dijo Hinata perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es que...-empezó Sakura, luego al ver que no se le ocurría nada miró a Xiaolang.

-El caso es...

-¡Llegamos tarde!-dijo Sakura mirando la hora-¡vamos Hinata he oído que el nuevo profe es todo es cascarrabias!

Sakura cogió de un brazo a Hinata e Ino del otro y se la llevaron corriéndo hacia a bajo, no obstante se escuchó la clara amenaza de Hinata ¡Sakura Kinomoto, Xiaolang Li os lo voy a sonsacar!

Sakura y Xiaolang soltaron un suspiro de alivio-por poco-dijo el último.

-Ya ves, me he quedado en blanco-dijo Sakura.

-Vamos Sakura, toca gimnasia y hay que cambiarse-dijo Tenten cogiendo del brazo a su compañera, ahora amiga y saliendo de la clase.

* * *

Hinata era arrastrada fuera del edificio por sus compañeras de clase, se fueron a los vestuarios femeninos y se pusieron el uniforme de gimnasia, que consistía en unos pantalones azules muy cortos y una camiseta blanca, Hinata se quitó el vendaje que llevaba y agradeció que ya no le sangrara la pierna.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Sakura al ver el moratón que tenía en la rodilla.

-Es que...me caí por las escalera de mi casa cuando estaba con unas cajas, no vi que faltaba un escalón y...hay veces que soy muy patosa.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Ino.

-Hai.

-He oído que este año hay dos profesores nuevos de gimnasia y que son muy guapos-dijo Chisato, una chica pelirroja que estaba en la misma clase que Hinata-pero que hay uno que es horrible y tiene muy mal carácter.

-Pues si está bueno yo le perdono el mal carácter...-dijo Hinata-hace tiempo salí con un chico que era muy guapo, pero al tener un carácter frío y duro espantaba a muchas chicas, sin embargo desde que salimos hasta hoy es una de las personas que más se preocupan por mi y está ahí cuando lo necesito-se estaba poniendo la camiseta, por lo que no pudo ver que Sakura e Ino ponían caras raras.

-Pues yo quiero que nos toque el majo-dijo Ino.

-Anda y yo-dijo Sakura-¿salimos?

-Hai ¿vienes Chisato?

-Hai, por cierto ¿Cómo se llama ese chico?

-Kurogane...

Salieron al patio y fueron a una zona que era exclusiva para las clases de gimnasia, ahí Hinata se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Sakura y Xiaolan de nuevo, Neji y sus amigos, pero lo que más la impacto fue ver a...

-¡¡Kurogane!! ¡¡Fye!!-y se fue corriéndo hacia ellos.

-Ahora somos Kurogane-sensei y Fye-sensei Hina-chan-dijo Fye sonriéndola.

-¿Sensei? ¿Vosotros?...¿Esto es un sueño?-dijo Hinata.

-Iie-dijo Kurogane.

-Lo suponía, si no no estaría Neji y si estuviera sería una pesadilla...

-Que te oigo-dijo Neji.

-Bien-dijo Kurogane-basta de peleas, como coincidimos en las clases de gimnasia siempre tendremos que compartir el campo.

-¿Quién se queda con quién?-preguntó Xiaolang.

-Muy fácil, haremos una prueba de velocidad, los que tengáis buen nivel estaréis con Kuro-sensei y los que tengan un nivel más bajo con migo.

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado!?

-Kuro-sensei, ¿es que no te gusta que te llame Kuro-sensei, Kuro-sensei?

Kurogane le fue a dar un puñetazo a Fye, pero éste lo esquivó y tiró al suelo a Kurogane, ante esta hazaña muchos de los presentes se asombraron, menos Sakura, Hinata y Xiaolang, que estaban más que acostumbrados a las peleas que tenían Fye y Kurogane diariamente.

-Bien, comencemos con las pruebas-dijo Fye.

-Hinata, Sakura y Xiaolang, en el nivel A, o sea alto.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Sin una prueba!? ¡Eso no es justo!-dijo Hinata.

-Bien, Hinata por favor haz los honores-dijo Kurogane.

Hinata dio una vuelta al campo cayéndose a posta y tropezando con todo lo que veía por el camino a drede, cuando llegó estaba sin aliento-¿L-lo ves Kurogane-sensei?

-Hinata, Sakura y Xiaolang en el grupo A-dijo Kurogane.

Sakura y Xiaolang rieron por lo bajo.

-No tiene gracia-dijo Hinata.

-Mira que eres tonta-dijo Xiaolang-te has pasado tirándote al suelo, además...Kurogane y Fye saben cual es tu nivel, el mio y el de Sakura, y no creo que nos vayan a hacer una prueba para ver nuestro nivel si ya lo saben.

-Vale-dijo Hinata sentándose en el suelo.

Muchos de los presentes dudaron de que Hinata fuera una gran atleta, pero no se atrevieron a contradecir a Kurogane, siguieron las pruebas, en el grupo A estaba, a parte de los ya nombrados, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chisato, Megumi, Sinichi, Takuro, Izumi y Akane. Y en el grupo B, Sakura, Ino, Mitsuki, Momoka, Keiichi, Gaara, Kankurô, y demás personas.

-Bien-dijo Kurogane hablándole a su grupo-estos días iré viendo un poco vuestro nivel y si veo que os tengo que cambiar de nivel lo haré, pero a partir del segundo trimestre no habrá cambios ¿entendido? Y no Hinata tu no te puedes cambiar de nivel, lo que me recuerda, ¡VEINTE VUELTAS AL CAMPO!

-¿¡QUÉ!?-dijo Hinata-¿¡por qué!?

-Por hacerte la tontita, y como las hagas en menos de diez minutos harás cincuenta.

Hinata espantada echó ha correr por el campo.

-¿Menos de diez minutos?-preguntó Lee-¿no creéis que se pasa un poco?

-Que va-dijo Sakura-su récord son diez minutos, Kurogane intenta que mejore el tiempo cada vez más, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado estar con Fye, pero...no creo que les podamos engañar, nos conoces muy bien...

-Demasiado-dijo Xiaolang.

Al cabo de once minutos Hinata había hacho las veinte vueltas.

-Tienes que mejorar tu tiempo Hinata-dijo Kurogane.

-Hai.

-Bien, de momento ponte a jugar al tenis contra...Neji.

-..haaaai-dijo yéndose con su primo-¡menuda mierda!

Se acercó a su primo que tenía dos raquetas y la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna? ¿Es por eso por lo que has dejado la bañera en ese estado?

-Iie, por si no lo has visto me he caído, bueno tirado y me he hecho daño.

-Toma-dijo Neji dándole un raqueta.

-Bien, ahora que la señorita Hyuga ha dejado de hacer tonterías...-dijo Kurogane-quiero que os paséis la pelota, lo más rápido posible, y que se os caiga el menor número de veces, tenéis 15 minutos-y silbó.

En seguida los del grupo A se empezaron a pasar la pelota, Neji hizo un buen saque, he Hinata le devolvió la pelota, cada vez se la tiraban con más fuerza hasta que al final Hinata acabó dándole en la cara a Neji con ella.

-Gomen-dijo-No era mi intención, aunque me alegra que te haya dado en la cara.

Sakura y Xiaolan que estaban al lado rieron-como te pasas-dijo el último.

La hora de gimnasia pasó, y después de la tercera hora de clase llegó el recreo, momento que Hinata esperaba con impaciencia para aclarar unas cosas con sus amigos, ¿Por qué habían venido? Por que había algo oculto, no era normal que Xiaolang, Sakura, Fye y Kurogane estuvieran ahí por "coincidencia" y estaba segura de que Tomoyo y Chi habían cambiado de universidad meses antes a posta para disimular lo que ocultaban, y ese era el momento perfecto para averiguarlo, no obstante, la suerte no estaba de su parte, por que justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, alguien la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Kiba.

-A ver a mis amigos-dijo Hinata.

-¿Y yo que soy?

-¿El hijo de un "amigo" de mi padre?-dijo Hinata muy fríamente, soltándose del agarre de Kiba, el cual estaba perplejo ante la actitud de Hinata.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, ahora si me disculpas...

-...

Kiba vio como Hinata subía las escaleras corriendo, y cuando la perdió de vista fue cuando volvió a la realidad-¿Qué te han hecho....para que seas tan fría?

Por otra parte Hinata había subido las escaleras y había llegado a la clase de sus amigos rápidamente, pero al entrar no los encontró, y cuando iba a irse otra voz la llamo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tenten.

-¿Sabes dónde se han metido Sakura y Xiaolang?

-Iie.

-Vale...arigato-pero al darse la vuelta Tenten la volvió a llamar.

-¿Te vienes a comer algo con nosotros?

-Iie tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que comer-dijo Hinata-por cierto...te agradecería que me llamaras Hinata-chan...

-Cla-claro Hinata-chan.

-Arigato-y se fue por las escaleras en busca de sus amigos.

"_Hinata-chan...me suena fatal, prefiero Hina-chan...pero solo mis verdaderos amigos pueden llamarme por ese nombre..."_

Salió al patio, donde había mucha gente, y fue buscando a sus amigos, pero no los encontraba por mucho que los buscara, decidió ir a buscar a Fye o Kurogane, pero la suerte en esos momentos no estaba de su parte. Cuando quedaban diez minutos para volver a las clases, un voz muy familiar habló.

-¿Buscas a alguien?

-¡Kurogane!

-Ese es mi nombre no me lo gastes ¿A quién buscas?

-¡A ti!

-¿Para qué?

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Hinata-dímelo por favor...

-La campana va a sonar...será mejor que vuelvas ya a tu clase.

-¡No cambies de tema!-chilló Hinata.

Kurogane se acercó a ella y le cogió un mechón de pelo-Tomoyo y tu...Tenéis un color de pelo parecido ¿Es por eso por lo que te lo has dejado largo? ¿por qué así te pareces más a ella?

-...Iie...-dijo Hinata-e-eso fue...por....por él.

-¿Dónde está ahora la fría Hinata?

-...

-No intentes hacerte pasar por algo que nunca serás Hinata-le dijo Kurogane muy fríamente, esas palabras le dolieron a Hinata, al hablar Kurogane así le recordó enormemente a su padre, y empezó a temblar.

-T...te pareces a...

-La campana va a sonar, vuelve a clase Hinata, después de las clases hablaremos, Tomoyo tiene ganas de verte...Hina-chan.

-No seas así de frío con migo...

-No seas así de fría con la gente que intenta ser amiga tuya.

-Ellos no son mis amigos.

-Nunca lo serán, si no les das la oportunidad, y ¿quien sabe?, a lo mejor alguien puede hacer que vuelvas a sonreír...

-Solo lo puede hacer una persona...y está muy lejos, y...me odia.

-No es verdad-dijo Kurogane.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del recreo.

-Nos vemos al acabar el final de las clases ¿vale?

-Ok!-dijo Hinata sonriendo, después entró en el edificio y se fue directamente a su clase, en ese momento tenía Lengua, con una profesora que le pareció muy agradable, Kurenai, se llamaba.

-Hinata responde-dijo seriamente, pero con un tono amable.

-El verso es alejandrino, o sea de catorce sílabas-dijo Hinata.

-Muy bien-dijo, después siguió con su clase.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer-dijo Sakura.

-Con mucha práctica es fácil-dijo Hinata, mientras cogía en boli de su estuche y metía la pequeña nota en él, después le tiró el boli a Kiba, que se sobresaltó, al no haber visto lo que hacía Hinata, miró en todas las direcciones y vio a Hinata que le dedicaba una sonrisa, después sacó la nota y leyó lo que ponía.

" _**Wenas! Oye q siento lo de antes, sq taba d mal hmr m prdns¿?"**_

_claro!! Prdona, no lo sabia xD solo spero q me cnsidrs tu amigo :s x cierto t aptc vnir a comr al patio cn nstrs¿?_

"_**nuse si puedo toy buscando a...Sakura y Xiaolang"**_

_di q si__!!__ Ad+ asi iras rmpiando 1 poco l hielo!!_

"_**Weeeeno, supongo q no me matara"**_

_asi s habla!! Weno pos luego ablams, aunq si t aptcn + notitas...me aburro muxo!! xD_

"_**Ok!! Pd: mjr q no xq como no atiendas pronto vas a salir al pasillo!!"**_

Traducción:

Hinata: ¡Buenas! Oye siento lo de antes, es que estaba de mal humor ¿me perdonas?

Kiba: ¡¡Claro!! Perdona no lo sabía XD solo espero que me consideres tu amigo :s por cierto ¿te apetece venir a comer al patio con nosotros?

Hinata: No se si puedo estoy buscando a...Sakura y Xiaolang

Kiba: ¡¡Di que si!! Además ¡¡así irás rompiendo un poco el hielo!!

Hinata: Bueno, supongo que no me matará

Kiba: ¡¡Así se habla!! Bueno pues luego hablamos, aunque si te apetecen más notitas...¡¡me aburro mucho!!

Hinata: ¡¡Ok!! Pd: mejor que no por que como no atiendas pronto ¡¡vas a salir al pasillo!!

Fin traducción

Al acabar de leer la nota de Hinata, a Kiba le tocaron pasar unos segundos amargos.

-Deberías hacer caso de la nota de Hinata, Kiba, aunque ella te ha empezado a mandar las notas, ha seguido atendiendo.

-Es por que se hacer dos cosas a la vez...

-No obstante, no puedo tolerar esto en mi clase, salid los dos hasta el final de la clase.

Kiba se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo fuera de la clase, mientras que Hinata se levantó lentamente y se fue con Kiba muy tranquilamente.

-Pues vaya...-dijo Hinata poyándose en la pared-y yo que pensaba que no me iban a echar...

-Esa profesora tiene cara de ángel, pero es un demonio-dijo Kiba.

-Jiji hacía tiempo que no salía al pasillo...

-Entonces ¿dejaste de ser tan tímida?

-Más o menos, me acuerdo de que una vez, mi...una amiga me contó que estaba saliendo con...un amigo mio y yo pegué un grito de la sorpresa y...¡al pasillo! Siempre nos estaban echando...que tiempos...

-Vaya, me parece increíble que te hagan salir al pasillo, con lo tímida que eras cuando nos conocimos...

-Bueno, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Y dime Hinata-chan...¿¡Tienesnovio!?-preguntó Kiba rápidamente, no obstante Hinata le entendió.

-Hum...novio novio no-dijo-es más bien...

-¿Un rollo?

-¡No! Olvídalo, no es nada, solo que hoy le he besado, nada más.

-¿Le conozco?

-No te pienso decir quién es...-dijo Hinata-conozco a muchos chicos...

-Dame una pista...

-Haber...es alguien de gran importancia.

-¿Neji? Jajaja es broma algún día lo averiguaré-dijo Kiba mientras se iba por el pasillo-voy al baño ahora vuelo.

Hinata se había quedado de piedra ante el comentario de Kiba _"Si supiera la verdad...¡¡¡hay madre!!!"_

-¿Dónde se ha metido Kiba?-preguntó Kurenai.

-Etto...se ha ido al baño por...una urgencia, al parecer ha comido algo malo en el recreo.

-Bien, bueno Hinata ya puedes entrar a clase.

-Arigato Kurenai-sensei.

Al entrar en la clase Sakura e Ino miraron a Hinata divertidas.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

-Mira que te hagan salir de clase...que mala Hinata-chan-dijo Ino.

-...

-Bueno ¿al final te vienes a comer al patio con nosotros?-preguntó Sakura.

-Es que hemos leido las notitas-aclaró Ino.

-Pues en las notitas está la respuesta-dijo Hinata.

-Se la ha llevado la sensei...-dijeron a la vez.

-Una comida no me matará-dijo Hinata.

-¡¡YUPI!!-chillaron Ino y Sakura.

-Me alegra veros tan contentas alumnas mías-dijo Gai.

-...

-Bien, hoy para la clase de física y química quiero que me hagáis un resumen del tema entero, para que os quede claro, y dentro de dos semanas más o menos empezaremos con las prácticas ¿entendido?

-Haai-dijo la clase un tanto apenada por tener que hacer un resumen.

La clase acabó, para Hinata fue muy rápida, pero para sus compañeros no tanto.

Por fin, a las tres de la tarde sonó la campana que anunciaba que era la hora de la comida.

-Venga Hinata-chan que como nos quiten nuestro sitio me muero-dijo Ino.

-En mi antiguo instituto nadie se atrevía a quitarme el sitio, por que sabían muy bien que ese día llegarían a su casa con algo roto...

-¡Diooooos!-dijeron Sakura e Ino a la vez.

Salieron al patio, y se fueron cerca de un árbol que había al lado de la puerta, donde ya estaban Neji, Lee, Tenten y otros chicos a los que Hinata reconoció, aunque no se esperaba encontrárselos, uno era Shikamaru, el pasota número uno, como lo llamaba Hinata, y el otro un el mejor amigo del pasota número uno, Chouji, que como siempre, estaba devorando una bolsa de patatas.

-¿Se puede saber por qué a donde quiera que voy me encuentro con tu careto Gótica?-preguntó Shikamaru al verla.

Hinata se paró en seco, fulminando con la mirada al pasota número uno.

-No sabía que estudiaras aquí-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-y me sorprende que no te hayan echado, pasota número uno.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-P-a-s-o-t-a-n-ú-m-e-r-o-u-n-o-deletreó Hinata.

-Te vas a...

-¿A qué?-preguntó Hinata-¿A arrepentir? ¿por decir la verdad? No lo creo.

-Pues créetelo Gótica de m...

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase estaba empotrado contra el árbol, gracias a un puñetazo de Hinata.

-¡Shikamaru-kun!-dijo Ino corriendo hacía él.

-Gomen.

-No te perdono...-dijo Shikamaru limpiándose la sangre que le había salido con un pañuelo que le ofreció Ino.

-No se lo decía al árbol, por haber tenido contracto con tigo Baka.

-¿¡Qué!?

Shikamaru se levantó y se fue hacia Hinata, Hinata por su parte sonrió y esperó a que el pasota número uno estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para mandarle por los aires, pero eso nunca llegó a pasar, dado que dos personas agarraron a Shikamaru e Hinata para impedir que se pegaran.

-El primer día...¿Y ya te vas ha meter en una pelea Hina-chan? Eso no está bien-dijo Fye sin soltarla.

-Y tu no deberías pegar a Hinata-dijo Kurogane- ya sabes el mal carácter que tiene cuando le dicen "esa" clase de insultos, ya sabes, que no controla su fuerza, parece como si la acabaras de conocer...

-Solo le iba a tirar por los aires-se defendió Hinata.

-Pero no está bien-dijo Fye.

-¿Qué pensaría Tomoyo si supiera que el primer día ya te estás metiendo en peleas?-preguntó Kurogane.

-Seguramente no querría que fueras ha hacerle una visita...-dijo Fye.

-¡Mejor!-dijo una tercera voz, detrás del árbol-así Hinata se podría pasar por mi tienda...

-¡Yuko-sensei!-dijeron todos (menos Hinata, Fye y Kurogane).

-Ese es mi nombre-dijo Yuko-no me lo gastéis.

-Yuko-san...-dijo Hinata-me pasaré por tu tienda un día de estos, te lo prometo.

-En ese caso..-dijo Yuko sacando del bolsillo de su falda un papel-necesitarás esto...

-¿Qué es bruja?-preguntó Kurogane.

-¡Un papel que dice que puedo conseguir lo que quiera, pagando solo el cincuenta por ciento!-dijo Hinata-¡Dámelo!

-Iie-dijo Fye cogiendo el papel-esto lo confisco hasta...-se acercó a su oído-hasta que te llamen Hina-chan...

Después tanto Kurogane como Fye soltaron a Hinata y Shikamaru.

-Espero por vuestro bien que no haya ninguna pelea-dijo Kurogane.

-No problem-dijo Hinata entre dientes apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¡Así se habla Hinata!-dijo Fye con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto ¿Habéis visto a esos dos?

-Nop.

-Iie.

-Vale-dijo Hinata y añadió por lo bajo-menuda ayuda...

-Por cierto Hinata-dijo Fye.

"_¿Me habrá oído?"_ pensó Hinata-¿Hai?

-Como no dejes de apretarte los puños con esa fuerza vas a acabar sangrando.

Hinata se miró las manos, y en efecto tenía unas marcas que indicaban la presión de sus manos, y de no haber sido por Fye seguramente estaría sangrando, otra vez...

-Tengo que cortarme las uñas-fue lo único que dijo antes de tirarse de espaldas y caer contra el suelo.

-¿Estás viva?-preguntó Neji.

-Iie.

-Vale-dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

-¿Neji? ¿Sonriendo? Esto es nuevo-dijo Lee.

-Eso es por que se alegra de que esté aquí-dijo Hinata.

-Más quisieras criaja.

-Lo que tú digas vejestorio-dijo Hinata.

-Venga, no os peleleís-dijo Tenten-al fin y al cabo sois primos...

-Muy a mi pesar-dijeron Hinata y Neji a la vez.

Después de la "agradable" conversación, empezaron a comer, luego volvieron a las clases, y a las cinco, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases de esa día.

Algunos estudiantes se iban a sus casas, otros se quedaban limpiando las aulas, y unos cuantos se quedaban por que tenían actividades extraescolares.

-Hinata ¿Tienes alguna actividad extraescolar?-preguntó Kiba cuando salía del aula con Hinata, Shino, Ino y Sakura.

-Hai, Karate.

-¡Como nosotros!-dijo Kiba.

Salieron al patio y se fueron a una caseta que había al lado de los vestuarios, después de cambiarse se metieron, era de 6 metros de ancho, por 8 de largo, un buen sitio para hacer Karate.

La sorpresa de Hinata fue aún mayor al ver a las personas que ahí se encontraban, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Xiaolan, Gaara y Kankurô.

-¿¡Se puede saber donde demonios os habíais metido!?-preguntó Hinata.

Xiaolang y Sakura se miraron, después miraron a Hinata, se volvieron a mirar, y luego miraron al suelo con la cara roja.

-Ejem...sabéis que a veces puedo llegar a ser muy mal pensada ¿verdad?

Ambos castaños asintieron con la cabeza poniéndose más rojos todavía.

-¿Y bien?

-Estábamos hablando....-dijo Sakura.

-¡Si claro y yo no he hecho puenting desde un quinto piso!-dijo Hinata.

-¿Has hecho puentig desde un quinto piso?-preguntó Ino.

-Hai-dijo Hinata-unas diez veces o por ahí.

-Ocho-dijo Sakura-la última fue hace un mes, cuando te hiciste el esguince.

-Ah! Es verdad.

A los presentes les salió una gota en la cabeza...

-¡Bien!-dijo una voz desde la puerta-¡Basta de cháchara!¡Será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes!

-¡Kurogane!-dijeron Hinata Xiaolang y Sakura a la vez.

-Eso quiere decir, que también esta...-empezó Hinata.

-Iie, vuestro profesor seré únicamente yo-dijo Kurogane.

Hinata contuvo las ganas de llorar y echar a correr de vuelta a la casa de sus tíos, ya era bastante malo que Kurogane fuera su profesor de gimnasia, ¿Y ahora de Karate? _"Está claro que moriré joven..."_ pensó.

Mientras Hinata pensaba en las formas que tenía de poder escapar, Kurogane fue soltando un "discurso" como lo llamaban ella y Xiaolang, sobre lo que harían las primeras semanas y que si eran buenos podrían participar en competiciones, esto llamó la atención de Hinata por lo que decidió probar como era tener de profesor de Karate a Kurogane, otra vez...

-Bien, voy a necesitar a alguien que me ayude-dijo Kurogane.

En ese momento, Hinata Xiaolang y Sakura, que estaban sentamos en la primera fila, se desplazaron rápidamente al fondo del dojo.

-No seáis exagerados-dijo Kurogane.

-Pru...prueba con alguno de e-ellos-dijeron a la vez.

-Xiaolang, ven-dijo Kurogane.

Xiaolang se levantó y se dirigió hacía Kurogane, Hinata por su parte le susurro al oído a Sakura-¿Te voy buscando otro novio?

-No seas así-dijo Sakura-seguro que Kurogane-sama es bueno con Xiaolang...

-Y yo me he suicidado diez veces...-dijo Hinata.

Kurogane y Xiaolang se saludaron y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Por favor...-dijo Kurogane.

Xiaolang fue hasta Kurogane, pero en el momento en el que le iba a dar un puñetazo Kurogane le cogió por el brazo y le tiró por los aires, Xiaolang aterrizó contra la pared y rebotó, por lo que quedó boca a bajo.

-¡Xiaolang!-gritó Sakura corriendo hacía él.

-Aún sigue en pie mi propuesta.

-¡Kurogane!-dijo Sakura con algunas lágrimas en lo ojos.

-Llévale a la enfermería Sakura-sama-fue lo único que dijo Kurogane-aunque tendrías que tener más aguante Xiaolang, no esperes piedad en caso de peligro.

-¡Kurogane!-dijo Sakura.

-T-tiene razón Sakura-sama...-dijo Xiaolang.

-Id a la enfermería-repitió Kurogane.

-¡Voy con vosotros!-dijo Hinata.

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte-dijo Kurogane-tu vienes aquí y ahora a pelear contra mi.

Hinata resignada fue hasta Kurogane, después del saludo y de dar unos pequeños golpes a Kurogane, que no provocaron efecto alguno sobre el moreno, éste la cogió por el brazo y la lanzó por lo aires, y acabó de la misma forma que Xiaolang.

-Has entrenado esta mañana ¿verdad?-dijo Kurogane.

-I...Iie...

-No mientas, por eso has corrido tan mal, y has tardado 11 minutos en dar las veinte vueltas...ya decía que tenías un andar raro...déjame ver la pierna derecha, por que es la derecha ¿o me equivoco?

Hinata se levantó y fue hasta Kurogane, después se levantó el pantalón, todos los presentes, vieron que la venda que Hinata llevaba estaba roja.

-Vete a la enfermería con...

-Migo Kuro-pon-dijo Fye que acababa de entrar-te dejo solo unos minutos y veo que sale Xiaolang mal herido con Sakura y ahora que entro dejas a Hina-chan sangrando ¿qué clase de profesor eres?

Kurogane cogió en volandas a Hinata y se la dio a Fye-llévatela y que le cambien el vendaje-dijo, y añadió por lo bajo-y asegúrate de que no tenga nada grave...después de todo, esto es de "aquella" vez.

-Hai-dijo Fye llevándose a una Hinata que estaba roja como un tomate.

-Bien-dijo Kurogane mirando al resto de alumnos que quedaban-¿Quién es el siguiente?

La respuesta fue, un silencio en todo el dojo y un único pensamiento por parte de los alumnos _"Hinata, Sakura y Xiaolang no exageraban...esto me va a doler..."_

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se aceptan y agradecen reviews!!!**

**NOTA:**

**Esta vez he tardeado poco en actualizar, pero no creo que vuelva a actualizar hasta el año que viene (2010) por que yo también tengo vacaciones :P**

**Pero veré si puedo subir el siguiente capitulo antes, por si acaso no puedo, os dejo este pequeño adelanto...**

**Disfrutadlo!!!**

-AAAAAAH que sueño tengo...

-Normal...¿Has dormido algo?

-Tres horas y cuarto

-¿Qué os parece si vamos al cine a ver la peli de miedo que llevan anunciando desde hace mucho?

-¿Y Sakura y Xiaolang?

-Desaparcidos en combate.

-¡No seaís mal pensados!

-¿Hinata, estás bien?

-Estás pálida...

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Cómo? ¿Hinata no te lo ha dicho?

-Dímelo tú

-¿¡Has visto a Hinata!?

-Se ha ido...

-¿¡Y optaste por no contármelo!?

-Okisawa...

-Hyuga...

-¿Eres tú el novio de Hinata?


	3. ¡NYSH!

**Hola!!!**

**He vuelto! Bueno ante todo quiero dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me habeís dejado reviews y si alguno se ha leido la historia pero no ha dejado reviews también se lo agradezco, porque eso significa que os habeís tomado la molestia de leer la historia.**

**Bueno y creo que eso es todo!**

**ah si!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Pido mil perdones por adelantado!!!!! En este capítul hay un Flas Back muy MUY LARGO pero no sabía como poner todo eso, siento mucho si no os gusta lo del flash back pero no me se ocurrió nada más.**

**Ahora si, nos leemos a bajo (sempre he querido escribir eso xD)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¡NYSH!**

-AAAAAH que sueño tengo...-dijo Hinata.

-Normal-dijo Neji-¿Has dormido algo?

-Hum...¿Cuántas horas Saku-chan?-preguntó Hinata a Sakura que andaba más dormida que Hinata.

-Tres horas y cuarto...-dijo Xiaolang, también dormido.

-De verdad que sois tontos...-dijo Neji.

-Es que...teníamos que ponernos al día..-dijo Hinata-además si lo hacemos de vez en cuando...

-Es la cuarta vez en dos meses Hina-chan-dijo Sakura bostezando.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ino.

-Que es la segunda vez en cuatro meses...-dijo Hinata.

-Al revés...dijo Xiaolan-es la CUARTA vez en DOS meses...

-Pues eso...-dijo Hinata mientras bostezaba-¿Y si hacemos pellas?

-Nop-dijo Fye-Ahora tenéis que ir a clase.

-Pero....-empezó Hinata.

-¡Nada de peros Hinata!-dijo Kurogane-¡A clase venga!

-Esto nos pasa por quedar un domingo...-dijo Hinata, mientras recordaba lo que había echo en el fin de semana.

_Flash Back_

_Era Sábado por la mañana, Sakura estaba hablando con Tenten en su clase._

_-Por cierto ¿te gustaría venir?-preguntó Sakura._

_-¿Yo? No se si...-empezó Tenten._

_-No seas tonta-dijo Xiaolang-a Tomoyo le encantaría, lleva toda la semana diciendo que tenemos que ser más sociables, y que si no nos traíamos a nadie a casa pronto...haría alguna de las suyas..._

_-Solo quiere que tengamos amigos...-dijo Sakura._

_-Claro, como es tu amiga de la infancia te lo dice con dulzura, a mi por el contrario me amenaza con una sonrisa._

_Sakura sonrió-bueno Tenten ¿te apuntas?_

_En ese momento entraron en el aula Hinata seguida de Kiba, Shino, Sakura e Ino._

_-¿A dónde?-preguntó Hinata._

_-A ir de compras con Tomoyo-dijo Sakura._

_-¡YO SI VOY!-gritó Hinata emocionada-Pero..._

_-Si, con la tarjeta...-dijo Xiaolang-¿Has visto que Tomoyo saliera alguna vez sin ellas?_

_-La verdad es que no...-dijo Hinata._

_-Pues está decidido-dijo Sakura-mañana quedamos....¿en casa de Tomoyo?_

_-Os paso a buscar-dijo Hinata-y venimos aquí a por Tenten, que como tenga que ir a casa de Tomoyo se pierde por el camino..._

_-Se que al haberme invitado no debería pediros esto pero...empezó Tenten._

_-Hai-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa._

_-Pero ¿sabes lo que te iba a pedir?_

_-Era obvio-dijo Sakura-hace dos semanas que nos conocemos y te digo que nos vamos de compras por ahí con gente que no conoces, es lógico que quieres que vengan Sakura-chan e Ino-chan._

_-Arigato-dijo Tenten levantándose-voy a decírselo._

_Tenten se fue hacía Ino y Sakura que estaban hablando con Neji, Lee, Shino y Kiba, al enterarse aceptaron a grito pelao, después se fueron a darle las gracias a Sakura, Hinata y Xiaolang, y Kiba se fue a preguntar si podía ir con ellas, acompañado de Lee y arrastrando a Shino, Tenten aprovechó ese momento para hablar con Neji._

_-¿Contento?_

_-Hai, arigato...-dijo Neji, mirando a su prometida._

_-¿Y qué quieres que averigüe?-preguntó Teten._

_-Todo lo que puedas averiguar en una tarde-dijo Neji._

_-Bien, me debes una._

_-Te invitaré al cine-dijo Neji._

_-¿A ver una peli romántica?_

_-Iie._

_-Pues ya te estás buscando a otra persona que te haga el favor de espiar a tu prima-dijo Tenten fingiendo enfado._

_-Vaaale-dijo Neji-una peli romántica._

_-¡Gracias!-dijo Tenten._

_En ese momento Hinata llegó hasta ellos._

_-Mañana en la puerta del instituto a las diez ¿te viene bien?_

_-Hai-dijo Tenten._

_-Bien, pues hasta mañana-dijo Hinata mientras se iba, dado que había sonado el timbre que anunciaba que se podían ir a sus casas._

_-Espera Hinata-dijo Neji-te has olvidado las llaves ¿Cómo piensas abrir?_

_-Con las tuyas-dijo Hinata enseñándoles las llaves a su primo._

_-¡Te voy a matar!-dijo Neji._

_-Eso será si me coges abuelete-dijo Hinata-¡Hasta mañana chicos!-dijo saliendo del aula corriéndo, seguida de su primo._

_Hinata no dejó de correr hasta llegar a la casa de sus tíos, cuando llegó a la gran verja que había en la entrada de la mansión entro, y cuando su primo iba a entrar (pocos segundos después, dado que él también corría mucho y tenía mucho aguante) le cerró la puerta en las narices, por lo que Neji cayó al suelo._

_-¡Baka!-gritó Hinata mientras corría por el jardín de delantero, al llegar a la puerta sacó las llaves de su primo del bolsillo que tenía en la chaqueta, una mano la agarró._

_-¡Te pillé!-dijo Neji._

_-En realidad he llegado yo antes, por lo que he ganado yo-dijo Hinata._

_-Pero te he cogido antes de que entraras en casa, ni si quiera te ha dado tiempo a meter las llaves en la cerradura-dijo Neji mientras cogía sus llaves y abría la puerta de su casa._

_Hinata entró corriendo-No quiero que me dejes fuera._

_-No pretendía dejarte fuera, aunque si quiero un premio-dijo Neji._

_-Conténtate con que te haya devuelto las llaves-dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía a las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto._

_Pero una mano la detuvo, Neji la empujó contra la puerta de la entrada y rozándole los labios con el pulgar le dijo-quiero mi premio, y me da que ya cual es..._

_Momentos después la besó, Hinata se quedó de piedra, sin saber que hacer, después reaccionó, cuando Neji la acercó más hacía él._

_-¡Iie!-dijo al tiempo que se separaba de él, luego le pegó una sonora bofetada en la cara y subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto, al llegar cerró la puerta con llave y se tiró en la cama boca a bajo "No quería que me besara...esto se me está yendo de las manos..." pensó, pasados unos segundos se quedó profundamente dormida._

_Unos golpes despertaron a una dormida Hinata._

_-¿Hinata? ¿Sigues durmiendo? Es la hora de la cena-dijo su tía Yumi._

"_No quiero bajar..." pensó Hinata._

_Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió._

_-Hinata ¿estás bien? no tienes muy buena cara...-dijo Yumi algo preocupada._

_-Hai, es solo que tengo algo de sueño, si no te importa me gustaría dormir hasta mañana..._

_-Claro, pero mañana desayuna muy bien ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Hai-dijo Hinata._

_-Bien, hasta mañana pues...-dijo Yumi dándose la vuelta._

_-¡Por cierto tía Yumi!_

_-¿Hai?_

_-Mañana unas amigas me han dicho si me podía ir con ellas todo el día y bueno..._

_-¿Quieres que le diga al chofer que te llevé?-preguntó Yumi con una sonrisa._

_-I-Iie, puedo ir yo sola...arigato._

_-Ahora que lo pienso necesitarás dinero ¿no?_

_-Iie, no hace falta-dijo Hinata._

_-¿Seguro? ¿Con que dinero vas a comprar las cosas que quieras?_

_-Es que...Tomoyo-chan nos hizo una tarjeta de crédito que ella misma guarda y nos la deja cuando vamos de compras con ella, además tengo una cuenta en el banco de Tokio y si me hace falta sacar dinero del cajero lo saco, no te preocupes tía Yumi...-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa fingida, que pasó desapercibida por su tía._

_-Bien ¿A qué hora te vas a ir?_

_-Pues...sobre las siete y media-dijo Hinata-es que...queremos aprovechar bien el día-mintió._

_-De acuerdo, llámanos si hay algún problema._

_-Hai, hasta mañana, tía Yumi._

_-Hasta mañana Hinata-chan._

_Hinata volvió a cerrar la puerta con la llave, después se fue a su cama y sacó su móvil, para mandar un mensaje:_

_Pued star ahí a ls 8???? Sq e tndo 1 pqñ prblm...__( ¿Puedo estar en tu casa a las 8? Es que he tenido un pequeño problema...)_

_Después se lo mandó a Tomoyo, luego se puso su pijama y esperó la respuesta de su amiga, que no tardó en llegar:_

_Claro!!! Y antes si qiers!! Pro m lo tiens q cntr va???? Muxos bsOsss wapa!! Tngo unas ganas d vrt ENORMES!!!! _

_(¡¡¡Claro!!! ¡¡Yantes si quieres!! Pero me lo tienes que contar ¿¿¿vale??? ¡¡Muchos besos guapa!! Tengo unas ganas de verte ¡¡¡¡ENORMES!!)_

_Hinata sonrió, sabía que podía confiar en Tomoyo, ella nunca le había fallado, le dio al botón "responder" y escribió a su amiga:_

_A ls 8 sta bn, q tens q dmr!! __No t procps, nos mu imprtnt!! M voy a drmr!! __Ns vms mñn!!!! __1 bsO wapa!!!_

_Pd: yo tmbn tngo muxas ganas d vrt!! Hst mñn!!_

_(A las 8 está bien, ¡que tenéis que dormir! ¡¡No te preocupes, no es muy importante!! ¡¡Me voy a dormir!! ¡¡¡¡ Nos vemos mañana!!!! ¡¡¡Un beso guapa!!!_

_Pd:¡¡yo también tengo muchas ganas de verte!! ¡¡Hasta mañana!!)_

_Después puso la alarma del móvil a las siete de la mañana, apagó la luz y se durmió._

_Por otra parte, en el comedor de la gran casa._

_-Neji ¿sabes con quién se va mañana de compras Hinata?_

_-Con Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, y dos amigas suyas...-dijo Neji-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_

_-Es que la acabo de ver y no tenía muy buena cara...me preocupa un poco..._

_-No te preocupes, seguro que cuando esté con sus amigas estará mejor, tendrá sueño, nada más._

_-Si tu lo dices...-dijo Yumi poco convencida._

_-Vamos mujer está en la adolescencia, es normal que cambie de humor fácilmente-dijo Hizashi._

_-...vale, vamos a cenar que tengo hambre._

_-Hai-dijo Neji._

_-Hai-dijo Hizashi._

_A las ocho de la mañana en casa de Tomoyo._

_-¡¡¡HINATA!!!-gritó Tomoyo desde las escaleras de la mansión Daidouji-¡Cuánto me alegra verte!-le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que pasados unos segundos Hinata se empezó a poner morada._

_-Tomoyo, como no sueltes a Hinata la vamos a tener que llevar al hospital-dijo Chi._

_-¡Chi!-dijo Hinata-¿Qué tal? Te daría un abrazo pero no puedo..._

_-Hola Hina-chan-dijo Chi-me alegra verte de nuevo, estoy bien gracias, ¿y tu?_

_-Creo que morada ¿no?-bromeó Hinata._

_-Tomoyo suelta a Hinata-dijo Kurogane-...por favor._

_De repente, la entrada de la mansión Daidouji se llenó de silencio, Sakura y Xiaolang que venían a saludar a su amiga se pararon en seco, a Fye se le calló su conejo, Mokona, Chi e Hinata se pellizcaron y Tomoyo soltó Hinata, todos los presentes tenían los ojos salidos de sus órbitas y la mandíbula colgando._

_-¿He oído bien?-preguntó Fye después de unos segundos de silencio._

_-¿Has oído decir a Kurogane "__por favor"__?-preguntó Hinata-por que yo creo que he oído eso._

_-¿Entonces no estoy soñando?-preguntó Sakura._

_-¿Y si nos pellizcamos?-preguntó Chi._

_-Buena idea-dijo Fye, todos los presentes se pellizcaron muy fuerte y se hicieron daño._

_-¡¡¡KUROGANE!!!-chilló Tomoyo, corriéndo hacía su novio-¡Te quiero!_

_Kurogane palideció al ver que Tomoyo corría hacía él con una gran sonrisa "¿qué he hecho?" pensó._

_Tomoyo llegó y se echó a los brazos de Kurogane-¡TE AMO KURO-AMOL!_

_-Kuro....¿¡Qué!?-preguntó Kurogane._

_-Kuro-amol, me gusta-dijo Fye._

_-Pero tu no le puedes llamar así, Fye-dijo Chi-solo Tomoyo puede hacerlo, o es que..acaso...¿no me quieres?_

_-¡CHI!-dijo Fye-¡No llores Chi sabes que te quiero mucho!_

_-Que bonito es el amor...-dijo Sakura._

_-Pues haber cuando empezáis a salir vosotros-dijo Hinata-tenía la esperanza de que si empezabais a salir pronto, estaríamos todos los del grupo con alguien-la última parte la dijo con un tono de tristeza y nostalgia._

_-Hinata...lo dices por él ¿verdad?_

_-Si esa estúpida de Azuki no le hubiera dicho a mi padre que estábamos saliendo...posiblemente ahora no tendría que estar aquí..._

_-¿No te gusta estar en mi casa?-preguntó Tomoyo._

_-¡No me refería a eso!-dijo Hinata-lo que quiero decir es...que..._

_-Que si, que si, pero lo hecho hecho está y no lo podemos remediar, deja de darle vueltas al pasado y vive el fututo Hinata-dijo Chi cogiendo de las manos a su amiga._

_-Va-vale-dijo Hinata, después un gruñido proveniente de su estómago hizo que Hinata se pusiera roja de la vergüenza._

_-¿No has desayunado Hina-chan?-preguntó Sakura._

_-Nop-dijo Hinata-es que quería irme antes de que Neji se levantara._

_-Es verdad ¿Qué pasó ayer?-preguntó Chi-nos dejaste con la intriga a todas._

_-¿Qué pasó ayer?-preguntaron Xiaolang, Kurogane y Fye._

_-Kurogane, prepárale el desayuno a Hinata, Fye, busca algo para que Hinata se pueda vestir, Xiaolang...vete a prepararle un baño a Hinata-dijo Tomoyo-y no quiero que entréis en el comedor hasta dentro de....¿media hora Hinata?_

_-H-hai-dijo Hinata._

_Después de unos minutos Hinata estaba desayunando huevos revueltos, con bacón, tostadas con aceite y sal, con jamón serrano y con queso, un café y unos bollos que había traído Tomoyo desde Francia en su último viaje de negocios._

_-Bien Hinata, onegai cuéntanos qué pasó ayer...-dijo Tomoyo._

_Hinata suspiró-es mejor que empiece desde el principio, o sea, desde que me despedí de Sakura, Xiaolan, Fye y Kurogane en el aeropuerto._

_-Esto se pone interesante-dijo Chi._

_Hinata tomó aire y les contó todo lo que había pasado desde hacía dos semanas, como era por las mañanas cuando tenía que ir al instituto con Neji, y por las tardes, cuando Kiba insistía en acompañarla, como Gaara, un chico de su clase no dejaba de mirarla, sin omitir detalle alguno, al acabar Sakura, Tomoyo y Chi estaban mudas._

_-Hinata ¿A ti te gusta Neji?-preguntó Chi._

_-¡Iie!-dijo Hinata-es solo que..._

_-Quieres parecer una chica dura, cuando en realidad eres más buena que el pan ¿verdad?-dijo Fye desde la puerta-Lo siento, pero Hinata también es nuestra amiga, y con esa cara que traía estábamos preocupados._

_-Fye...-dijo Hinata en apenas un susurro-arigato...-después cayó dormida encima de la mesa._

_-¡Hinata!-dijeron todos los presentes a la vez._

_-Solo está dormida-dijo Tomoyo-apuesto a que no ha pasado muy buena noche..._

_-No debería haberse ido de Saitama...-dijo Sakura._

_-No debería haberse separado de sus mejores amigos, ellos han estado siempre que nosotros no estábamos...-dijo Xiaolang._

_-Kurogane, llévala a su cuarto-dijo Tomoyo._

_-Hai._

_Kurogane la cogió en brazos a Hinata y se la llevó al cuarto que usaba siempre que se iba a la casa de Tomoyo._

_-Deberíais llamar al resto de personas y decirles que no podéis quedar-dijo Fye._

_-Iie-dijo Sakura-si hacemos eso, Hina-chan se enfadará mucho._

_-Hemos quedado a las diez, son cinco minutos en coche-dijo Tomoyo._

_-Por lo que si la despertamos a las diez menos cuarto nos dará tiempo de sobra-dijo Chi._

_-Se nota que la conocéis-dijo Fye._

_A las diez en la puerta del instituto._

_-Ya son las diez-dijo Ino-¿Dónde están?_

_-Ya vendrán, no te preocupes-dijo Tenten._

_-Es que quiero saber más de Tomoyo Daidouji._

_-¿Tan famosa es?-preguntaron Sakura y Tenten._

_-Keiichi Daidouji es director de una de las empresas más populares en Estados Unidos, por lo que a penas puede venir a Japón para estar con su familia, Mikami Daidouji es una gran modelo retira, ahora trabaja como diseñadora, y de esa unión nació Tomoyo Daidouji, lista, bella, inteligente, dibuja casi tan bien como su madre y podría dirigir la empresa de su padre si quisiera, pero ella quiere ser diseñadora, Sakura me dijo que la ha tomado de modelo varias veces, y a Hinata también, mi padre me dijo que si me hacía amiga suya sería una gran ventaja para mi familia jajajajajajajajaja (risa de alguien maquinado planes malvados)._

_De repente en medio de la calle apareció un coche, mejor dicho una limusina negra, con los cristales negros, de ahí salieron Hinata, con el pelo suelto, los ojos con una sombra morada oscura y una raya negra, vestida con un peto, de color azul, que le venía muy ceñido, de pantalones cortos, y una camiseta por debajo del peto morada y unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón._

_Después salió Sakura, con el pelo suelto, los ojos pintados de negro con una sombra verde, con un vestido muy ajustado negro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, por detrás se abrochaba con cuerdas cruzadas (tardó en abrochárselo diez minutos) y unas sandalias blancas._

_Detrás de Sakura salió Tomoyo, con un vestido negro, parecido al de Sakura, solo que las cuerdas en vez de estar detrás estaban delante, por lo que se había puesto una blusa de color blanco muy ajustada debajo del vestido, tenía el pelo suelto, se había echo la raya negra y se había puesto una sombra de ojos del mismo color._

_Y por último salió del coche Chi, que tenía el pelo sujeto en una coleta alta, llevaba un peto como el de Hinata pero blanco, son unas sandalias del mismo color, en los ojos se había hecho una raya negra y la sombra que había usado era dorada._

_-Sentimos haberos echo esperar-dijo Hinata-es que me quedé dormida._

_-N-no pasa nada-dijo Tenten._

_Sakura, Tenten e Ino se habían quedado de piedra al ver a las cuatro amigas bajar del coche, dado que ellas se habían puesto lo primero que habían sacado de armario._

_Tenten tenía el pelo recogido en dos moños, con la raya de los ojos negra y una sombra de color verde oscuro, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas rosa, unos pantalones piratas verde y unas sandalias del mismo color._

_Sakura se había puesto dos pinzas negras en el pelo, las raya del ojo era del mismo color, y la sombra de color rosa, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y larga rosa y nos pantalones muy cortos negros, y unas deportivas blancas._

_Ino tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, la raya se la había echo negra y la sombra de ojos que se puso era morado claro, se había puesto una blusa blanca, una falda morada y unas deportivas blancas._

_-bueno-dijo Sakura-os presentaré-Tomoyo, Chi, ésta es una amiga de mi clase, Tenten._

"_Saku-chan...que mala eres" pensó Hinata-y éstas son Ino y Sakura, unas compañeras de mi clase._

_-Encantada-dijo Chi-yo soy Chi y ella es ¿Tomoyo? ¿Te pasa algo?_

_-¡Sois monisimas!-dijo Tomoyo-¿Me dejareis que os haga algo de ropa?_

_-Ya empezamos-dijeron Sakura, Chi e Hinata a la vez._

_-Vamonos de compras, por aquí-dijo Hinata._

_-Hinata, si vamos por allí...habrá que dar un gran paseo para ir a tu tienda favorita...-dijo Tomoyo._

_Hinata corrió en la dirección opuesta a la que había dicho en dirección a su tienda, que resultó ser una tienda algo gótica, por lo que Sakura e Ino se quedaron Fuera, mientras que Tenten se iba al "servicio" (servicio = llamar a Neji para informarle de los gustos de Hinata)._

_Hinata salió de la tienda con tres bolsas hasta arriba, de ropa y complementos de la tienda, luego se fueron a ver más tiendas, comieron en un restaurante de comida china, y después siguieron con las compras._

_-¿Qué os parece si vamos al cine a ver la peli de miedo que llevan anunciando desde hace mucho?-preguntó Hinata-hoy es el estreno._

_-¡Hai!-dijeron Tomoyo, Chi y Sakura emocionadas._

_-Yo preferiría ver una peli romántica, pero si insistís...-dijo Tenten._

_-Es que...a mi me da miedo-dijeron Sakura e Ino._

_-No pasa nada, os sentáis entre nosotras y todo arreglado-dijo Hinata._

_-¿No tienes miedo?-preguntó Ino._

_-Nop, hace años hice una apuesta con mi mejor amigo, teníamos que ir a ver las pelis que daban más miedo, y la verdad es que de tanto verlas ahora ya no me dan miedo._

_-Pues decidido-dijo Tomoyo-voy ha hacer una llamada y listo._

_A la media hora ya estaban en la puerta del cine, y al lado había una limusina negra._

_-Meted vuestras cosas en el coche-dijo Tomoyo-ellos se lo llevaran a mi casa._

_-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Ino._

_Del coche salieron Fye, Kurogane y Xiaolang._

_-Los llevadores de bolsas a sus servicios-dijo Fye._

_-¡FYE-SENSEI!-exclamaron Sakura, Ino y Tenten a la vez._

_-Me alegra veros-dijo Fye._

_-¡Fye! Date prisa, que va a empezar la competición de Karate y no me la quiero perder-dijo Kurogane._

_-¡Kurogane-SENSEI!-volvieron a exclamar._

_-Venga Kurogane no seas así-dijo Xiaolang._

_-Ya esta todo dentro del coche, os podéis ir-dijo Tomoyo._

_-Bien-dijo Kurogane dándole un beso en la boca a su novia como despedida._

_-¿?_

_-Adiós, pásatelo bien-le dijo Kurogane a Tomoyo._

_-Hai, y tu no te metas mucho con Xiaolang y Fye ¿vale?_

_-Hai, hai, hai-dijo Kurogane._

_-Baka-dijo Tomoyo antes de besarle._

_A unos pocos pasos de ellos se encontraban Chi y Fye_

_-Si tienes miedo...-empezó Fye._

_-Me agarraré a Tomoyo-dijo Chi-no te preocupes Fye, puedo aguantar mejor de lo que piensas este tipo de películas._

"_Lo digo por que luego por las noches gritas y no puedo dormir, y luego no te acuerdas de nada, pero que le voy a hacer..."pensó Fye-De acuerdo._

_Chi le sonrió-Pásatelo bien, y no dejes que Kurogane se meta mucho contigo, ni con Xiaolang._

_-Hai-dijo Fye._

_En ese momento Chi cerró los ojos, Fye puso sus manos en los hombros de Chi y la besó._

_-¿Qué...?-empezó Sakura, pero Tenten le indicó que mirara a la derecha donde estaban Xiaolang y Sakura._

_-¿Seguro que vas a estar bien?¿Y si luego tienes pesadillas? Como tu..._

_Sakura le puso en dedo en los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza-Estaré bien, en el peor de los casos me pego a Hinata, no te preocupes...Shaolan._

_Xiaolang le cogió la mano a Sakura._

_-Me has llamado ¿Shaolan?¿Lo has dicho en japonés?_

_-Hai-dijo Sakura-solo me dejaste que te llamara Shaolan cuando estuviéramos solos..._

_-En ese caso, espero que se lo pase muy bien...Sakura Hime-sama-dijo Xiaolang mientras le besaba la mano._

_Todo esto fue visto por el resto de sus amigos._

_-¡Qué bonito es el amor!-dijeron Sakura, Tenten e Ino a la vez._

_-¡MUY MAL!-gritó Hinata-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER CUANDO VAÍS A SER OFICIALMENTE NOVIOS!?_

_Tomoyo se llevó una mano a la cara-Hinata y su sutileza..._

_-¡Llegamos tarde!-dijo Sakura, que acababa de comprar las entradas para ver __**"Lo que hay detrás de mi"**__._

_Después de despedirse de los chicos se fueron a la sala más alejada y más grande de todo el cine, Sakura e Ino se sentaron juntas, de modo que Sakura estaba en la butaca al lado del pasillo, Tenten se sentó al lado de Ino, a su lado, Chi, que no le soltaba la mano a Hinata, por lo que sentaron juntas, al lado de Hinata se sentó Sakura, y al lado de Sakura Tomoyo._

_Al acabar la película, Ino, Tenten, Chi y las dos Sakuras estaban muertas de miedo, mientras que Tomoyo e Hinata caminaban hablando tranquilamente de la película, de que había efectos especiales que sobraban y cosas por el estilo._

_Al salir a la calle se acababa de hacer de noche, por lo que Tomoyo pidió que las vinieran a buscar el chofer de la familia Daidouji._

_No tardó mucho en llegar, y las chicas que tenían miedo se metieron rápidamente en él._

_Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar a la mansión Daidouji, dado que se habían alejado mucho haciendo las compras._

_Cuando estaban en la entrada a Tomoyo se le ocurrió una idea._

_-¿Os apetece quedaros a dormir?_

_-¡HAI!-dijo Hinata muy emocionada._

_-¿Y vosotras?-preguntó Tomoyo mirando a Sakura, Tenten e Ino._

_-¿De verdad que podemos?-preguntó Tenten._

_-Claro, soy yo la que os a invitado._

_-De acuerdo, pero..._

_-El teléfono está por aquí-dijo Sakura._

_Después de tres llamadas fue el turno de Hinata de llamar a sus tíos, y rezó todo lo que sabía en todos los idiomas que conocía que por una vez tuviera suerte y no cogiera el teléfono su primo._

_Marcó el número, un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos..._

_-Mansión Hyuga ¿dígame?_

_-¿Yakumo?_

_-Hai, ¿Hinata-sama?_

_-Hai, ¿Se puede poner tío Hizashi?_

_-Hai, un momento por favor-dijo Yakumo._

_Pasados unos momentos Hizashi se puso al teléfono._

_-Hinata esta mañana cuando nos hemos levantado no estabas, y no has desayunado..._

_-Hola tío Hizashi, si es que Tomoyo me dijo que me preparaba el desayuno aquí así que..._

_-No pasa nada ¿vas a volver pronto?-preguntó Hizashi._

_-De eso quería hablarte, estamos Tenten, Sakura, Ino y mis amigos aquí y me preguntaba si me dejabas que me quedara a dormir..._

_-¡Claro como no Hinata!-dijo Hizashi-¿Necesitas algo para dormir?_

_-Iie, arigato pero ya tengo cosas aquí, como no es la primera vez que vengo, además a Tomoyo le encanta hacerme ropa a todas horas, por lo que no creo que me haga falta nada..._

_-Ya veo...una cosa Hinata._

_-Dime tío Hizashi._

_-¿Podrían ir también Neji y sus amigos? Es que ahora que les estoy viendo, están algo aburridos..._

_-Pues, se lo tendría que preguntar a Tomoyo..._

_-¡Por su puesto que si!-dijo una tercera voz._

_-¿Tomoyo?_

_-Hai._

_-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando?_

_Se oyeron unas risitas de fondo._

_-No me digas que..._

_-Lo siento Hina-chan, la tentación ha sido demasiado grande-dijo Fye-Señor Hyuga, no se preocupe, aquí hay habitaciones de sobra puede venir su hijo con sus amigos._

_-Bien-dijo Hizashi._

_-En ese caso voy a buscarlos-dijo Hinata-hay algo que necesito para dormir que me es imprescindible._

_-¿Tu muñeca?-se oyó otra voz, que no provenía de la mansión Daidouji._

_-¡MUERETE NEJIIIIIIII!-gritó Hinata-¡AHORA VOY!-dijo y después colgó muy fuertemente._

_-Menudo carácter...-dijo Kurogane._

_-Bueno hasta otra señor Hyuga-dijo Tomoyo._

_-Hai-dijo Hizashi._

_Hinata salió de la mansión Daidouji-¡Tomoyo me llevo el monopatín!-dijo Hinata antes de irse cerrando la puerta de un portazo._

_En diez minutos estaba cruzando el jardín de casa de sus tíos._

_-¡Ya estoy!-dijo Hinata al entrar._

_-¡Bienvenida Hinata-chan!-dijo Kiba abrazándola._

_-H-hola K-Kiba-kun-dijo Hinata._

_-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-preguntó Shikamaru._

_-Primero Hinata tiene que coger su muñeca para dormir-dijo Neji._

_..._

_-No tardo nada-dijo Hinata._

_-V-vale-dijeron Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba y Shino a la vez._

_Neji estaba en el suelo boca a bajo con las piernas arriba-Menudo carácter-dijo._

_-Neji tienes que ser más amable con tu prima-dijo Yumi-¿Te portarás bien esta noche?_

_-Por supuesto que no-dijo Hinata bajando el último escalón-nos vamos, hasta mañana tío Hizashi, tía Yumi._

_-Hasta mañana, Hinata, Neji..chicos-dijo Yumi._

_-Hasta mañana chicos-dijo-Hizashi._

_Neji y sus amigos iban corriéndo detrás de Hinata, dado que ésta al ir con el monopatín iba muy rápido, y al ir por una zona donde las casas eran tan grandes y con muchas calles se podían perder._

_-¡Venga! que sois unos lentos-dijo Hinata._

_-Eso es por que no vamos en monopatín-dijo Neji._

_Hinata empezó a ir más rápido todavía._

_-Muchas gracias Neji-dijeron los chicos a la vez._

_-Lo siento, pero es lo que todos pensabais._

_-Pero como tenía ese carácter nos lo hemos callado-dijo Kiba._

_Después de una larga carrera llegaron a la mansión Daidouji, después de llamar al timbre se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un hombre alto de pelo negro, recogido en una coleta, vestido con unos pantalones negros y un chaleco azul con capucha y sin mangas._

_-Hina-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte, me alegro mucho que tenerte delante mio-dijo el hombre._

_-Por desgracia Takuto, el sentimiento no es compartido-dijo Hinata-¿Qué demonios te has puesto?_

_-Tomoyo-sama ha insistido en hacerme algo de ropa nueva...-dijo Takuro._

_-Y ahora es cuando me vuelvo...-dijo Hinata, pero antes de darse la vuelta una mano la detuvo._

_-Tu no vas a ninguna parte Hinata-dijo Tomoyo-¿Sabes cuánto hace que no te diseño ropa?_

_-Hum...¿diez días?-preguntó Hinata._

_-¡Un mes!-dijo Tomoyo-ya estás subiendo a tu cuarto y poniéndote lo de siempre, bajas y te vas al salón con Sakura, Xiaolang, Chi, Fye y Kuro-amol._

_-Con una condición-dijo Hinata._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Déjame llamar a Kurogane, solo una vez Kuro-amol._

_-Hum...bueno, por una vez no creo que vaya a pasar nada ¿verdad?_

_-Mientras no me mande de cabeza al hospital no-dijo Hinata._

_-Pasad-dijo Kurogane-antes de que estas dos acaben hablando en el umbral de la puerta toda la noche._

_-¿Kurogane-sensei?-preguntó Kiba-¿Qué hace aquí?_

_-Tomoyo es la novia de Kuro-tete y vive aquí, como yo-dijo Fye-y Sakura y Xiaolang y Chi._

_-Bueno basta de explicaciones y demás cosas-dijo Hinata-¿No nos íbamos a divertir?_

_-Estábamos esperando al alma de todas las fiestas-dijo Chi._

_-Pues el alma de todas las fiesta acaba de llegar-dijo Hinata._

_-¿A dónde vas Hinata?-preguntó Fye._

_-A por licor-dijo Hinata-del bueno._

_-¡¡Licor!!-dijo Fye-bien, bien Hinata._

_Y así empezó la fiesta, donde Hinata hacía intentos por cantar, y elegía la música, dado que cuando Sakura quiso poner un grupo en concreto Hinata tiró el CD al suelo diciendo : "Esa banda se acabó, nunca volverán así que no es necesario escucharles."_

_Esas palabras hicieron que Neji se quedara dándole vueltas al tema durante mucho rato, en los escasos segundos en los que pudo escuchar al grupo, la voz de la cantante le sonaba de algo, pero al estar borracho no conseguía pensar bien._

_Sobre las tres de la madrugada todos estaban dormidos, excepto Kurogane, Fye, Hinata y Mokona._

_Hablaban de muchas cosas, de cómo era el instituto, de los viejos tiempos, hasta que salió el tema de la banda de música de Hinata no quería oír._

_-He dicho que esa banda está acabada-dijo Hinata-se disolvió hace unos meses y las posibilidades de que vuelvan son remotas, así que no veo la necesidad de seguir hablando de ellos._

_-Pero si es tu banda de música favorita-dijo Fye._

_-ERA, habla en pasado-dijo Hinata-me voy a la cama, tengo mucho sueño, hasta..que me despierte._

_-Que duermas bien-dijo Fye._

_-Igualmente-dijo Kurogane._

_A los pocos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos en el salón, Fye con una botella de Whisky en la mano y Kurogane con una de Ron._

_A la mañana siguiente, Domingo, empezó a haber actividad en la mansión Daidouji a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, y por la noche hicieron otra fiesta._

_Por lo que el Lunes todos estaban con resaca, dolor de cabeza y sueño, no obstante tuvieron que ir al instituto, por orden de Kurogane (quién aguantaba muy bien el alcohol, por lo que estaba perfectamente)._

_End Flash Back._

Llegaron al instituto, a la hora, gracias a que Kurogane les amenazó con hacerles correr durante toda la hora de gimnasia.

A primera hora, Hinata tenía historia, por lo que no se molestó en atender e intentó dormir algo, pero la muñeca le picaba, más concretamente una pulsera, rara vez le picaba, pero cuando le picaba significaba que algo fuera de lo normal iba a ocurrir, por lo que después de muchos intentos por dormir, decidió ver si esa día pasaría algo importante, estuvo ausente, hasta que la voz de Kiba la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hinata!-dijo Kiba por cuarta vez.

-¿Qué? Lo siento, estaba distraída-dijo Hinata-¿Ya ha acabado la hora de Historia?

-Hinata...es la hora de la comida-dijo Shino.

-Ups...-dijo Hinata-ni me había dado cuenta.

-Normal-dijo Sakura-has estado como ausente desde que entraste en clase, hasta ahora.

-O sea hemos entrado a las nueve...¡seis horas!-dijo Ino.

-Lo siento-dijo Hinata-¿Vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre, y la comida que nos a preparado Tomoyo está para chuparse los dedos.

-¿Sabes lo que es?-preguntó Kiba.

-Iie pero todo lo que prepara Tomoyo está para chuparse los dedos.

Salieron al patio y se fueron al árbol, donde ya estaban Neji, Tenten, Lee, Chouji y Shikamaru comiendo la comida de las fiambreras que tenían.

-¿Y Sakura y Xiaolang?-preguntó Hinata al llegar.

-Desaparecidos en combate-dijo Tenten.

-Cuando les pille...¿Qué se supone que hacen por ahí los dos solos?

Hubo un silencio general y todos se sonrojaron, incluso a algunos les salió un hilillo de sangre por la nariz.

-¡No seáis mal pensados!-dijo Hinata.

-Gomen, gomen-dijo Tenten-pero es que...

-Pero es que nada, ellos no son así-dijo Hinata.

Empezaron a decir que podían estar haciendo Sakura y Xiaolang, pero no consiguieron sacar nada en claro.

De repente empezó a sonar una melodía.

"_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar, por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar..."_

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Sakura.

-Mi móvil-dijo Hinata sacándolo-apuesto a que son ese par que no han escuchado y quieren aclarar el "malentendido"

Todos se empezaron a reír, e Hinata miró el mensaje de texto que le había llegado.

De pronto, el sonido de unos palillos cayendo al suelo, junto con una fiambrera hizo que todos dejaran de reír y miraran a Hinata, que estaba pálida.

-Hinata ¿está bien?-preguntó Tenten.

-Estás pálida ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sakura.

Hinata no respondía, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en la pantalla del móvil, se levantó de golpe y empezó a correr, pero no dio ni cuatro pasos y la misma melodía del móvil empezó a sonar, por lo que Hinata se paró en seco y leyó el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

Después de leerlo levantó la vista y empezó a buscar alrededor suyo, luego, miró a Tenten y sus amigos que la miraban extrañados, por su reacción, sin saber que hacer o decir.

-No hace falta que te pongas así Hina-chan-dijo una voz detrás de Hinata-era un piropo, nada más.

En ese momento a Hinata le empezaron a temblar las manos por lo que se le cayó el móvil al suelo, lentamente se fue girando, para quedar en frente de la persona, con los ojos aún abiertos.

Al girarse, pegó un grito, no muy alto, de sorpresa, la persona que tenía delante, era una chica, de más o menos su edad, de pelo largo y negro, un poco por debajo de los hombros, con flequillos y unos mechones un poco más largos que le llegaban hasta las ojeras, llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto.

Neji al oír el grito de su prometida, fue cuando le prestó atención, y le preocupó un poco la cara que tenía, no sabía quien era, pero por la cara que tenía Hinata no era alguien bien recibido.

Hinata se llevó a la chica unos metros un poco más lejos del árbol, y empezó a hablar con ella, la chica solo asentía y sonreía, mientras que Hinata, negaba con la cabeza, retrocediendo lentamente, finalmente se llevó las manos a la boca, e intentó contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo, por lo que se fue corriéndo del lugar.

La chica la siguió con la miraba, y después se fijo en el móvil que Hinata había dejado caer, por lo que se acercó hasta él, Neji también se acordó del móvil de Hinata por lo que fue a buscarlos, pero la chica llegó antes que él.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Neji cuando la tuvo en frente, con un tono muy frío.

-¿Cómo?¿Hinata no te lo ha dicho? que clase de amiga que es...-dijo la chica.

-Dímelo tú-dijo Neji-yo soy...

-Hyuga Neji, el primo de Hinata-dijo la chica, y añadió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Neji-si, se quién eres, y se el motivo por el que Hinata está aquí...ha sido un placer Hyuga Neji, me quedo con esto si no te importa.

-Espera-dijo Neji-¿Cómo...

-Que te lo diga ella-dijo la chica-si ha optado por no decírtelo será por algo, ¿No la has notado distinta desde la última vez que la viste? Más...cerrada, creo que sería el adjetivo.

-...

-Bueno, me voy-dijo la chica-nos vemos primo de Hina-chan...

Neji se quedó en su sitio, mirando a la chica que se iba con el móvil de Hinata, minutos después aparecieron Sakura y Xiaolang corriendo.

-¿¡Has visto a Hinata!?-preguntó Sakura muy preocupada.

-Se ha ido...-dijo Neji.

-...después de hablar con una chica...-dijo Tenten, que se había acercado.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Xiaolang-hemos metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-No hemos podido hacer nada Xiaolang, lo importante es encontrar a Hinata.

-¿Quién es esa chica?-preguntó Ino.

-Se llama, Yuki-dijo Sakura.

-Luego os contamos el resto-dijo Xiaolang-si Hinata no aparece cuando tengáis que volver a clase decid que está en la enfermería por que no se encontraba bien ¿vale?

-No es mentira, ahora mismo tiene que estar muy baja de ánimos...y odiándonos por ocultarle esto...-dijo Sakura.

Después echaron a correr en busca de Hinata dejando al resto muy confundidos.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba la vuelta a las clases e Hinata no había aparecido, Kiba estaba enfurecido y no hacía más que pegar gritos y refunfuñar, por lo que le echaron al pasillo en varias clases, a última hora, cuando quedaba media hora para que se acabaran las clases, llamaron a la puerta de la clase.

-Adelante-dijo Kakashi, su profesor de matemáticas.

Hinata entró a clase, con un mirada muy triste y melancólica.

-Llega tarde señorita Hyuga-dijo Kakashi-¿El motivo?

-Estaba en la enfermería, por que no me encontraba bien, y he venido a por mis cosas-dijo Hinata casi sin emoción alguna en la voz.

-Bien-dijo Kakashi, espero que se recupere.

Hinata fue hasta su sitio mientras que Kakashi seguía con la clase, Sakura le fue a preguntar a Hinata el motivo de su reacción al ver a la tal Yuki, pero Hinata fue más rápida.

-Onegai, no me preguntes, esto es asunto mio y no quisiera que os metierais.

-De acuerdo-dijo Sakura-pero anímate ¿vale?

-Lo dudo-dijo Hinata mientras se colgaba su mochila del hombro y se iba de la clase, sin hacer ruido alguno.

Por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase, Kiba, Sakura, Shino e Ino se fueron al dojo para hacer Karate con Kurogane, como todas las tardes después de clase, por el camino se encontraron con Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura y Xiaolang, que dijeron lo mismo que Hinata le había dicho a Sakura, por lo que dejaron de insistir, después de cambiarse, se fueron al Dojo, pero lo que se encontraron no se lo esperaban.

Hinata estaba pelando contra Fye y Kurogane, aunque no era tan fuerte como ellos podía para algunos de sus ataques, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

-No debes bajar la guardia tan fácilmente Hina-chan-dijo Fye.

-Y sobretodo no te confíes, eso puede llegar a ser un gran error-dijo Kurogane.

-Hai, arigato-dijo Hinata.

-¿Hinata?-preguntaron Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Shino y Kiba.

-¿No te encontrabas mal y te ibas a ir a tu casa?-preguntó Kiba.

-Así es-dijo Fye-Hinata miente muy bien, como no teníamos clase, la hemos estado entrenando.

-Y ahora va a dar clase-dijo Kurogane.

-Hemos hablado con la directora-dijo Xiaolang.

-Y ha dicho que les dará el recado al resto de profesores-dijo Sakura.

-¿De qué habláis?-preguntó Kiba-¡Tenemos derecho a saberlo!

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Hinata-No tenéis nada que ver en este asunto, ya le he dicho a Sakura que por favor no metáis las narices donde no os llaman, la próxima vez...omitiré el "por favor"...

En es momento llegaron Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara y Kankurô.

-Bien-dijo Kurogane-ya que estamos todos vamos a empezar la clase.

La clase fue una de las más duras de sus vidas, Hinata-al estar entre enfurecida por que los que se hacían llamar "sus amigos" querían saber la verdad, confundida por la reciente aparición de Yuki y triste por que su amigos no le habían dicho nada-peleaba más duro que nunca, y tenía una mirada que hacía que todos evitaran cruzarse con ella, en definitiva daba algo de miedo.

Al finalizar la clase Kurogane y Fye les dieron buenas noticias.

-Dentro de un mes más o menos se celebra en Tomoeda una competición de Karate, y os hemos inscritos a todos, espero que os esforcéis durante este mes y que paséis las pruebas de acceso a la competición que hay, Sakura, Xiaolang e Hinata ya han participado, por lo que si tenéis cualquier duda les podéis preguntar a ellos-dijo Fye.

-Y más os vale pasar las pruebas-dijo Kurogane-si no todas las clases de Karate y gimnasia serás peores que la de hoy.

-Hai-dijeron todos los alumnos a la vez.

Se fueron a los vestuarios, Sakura se vistió rápidamente y salió casi corriendo, pero Hinata la alcanzó segundos después.

-¡Sakura!

Sakura (Kinomoto) se detuvo y espero a que su amiga la alcanzara.

-¿Por qué...-empezó Hinata-...¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?¿Qué sentido tenía no decírmelo?

-Es que...

-¿Por eso desaparecíais Xiaolang y tu?¿para impedir que Yuki viniera a verme?

-...hai-dijo Sakura, se dio la vuelta-quería decírtelo, de verdad, pero no sabes como te pusiste cuando nos lo contaste...jamás te había visto tan triste, y cuando supe que Yuki tenía esas intenciones...

-Viniste aquí...

-Hai, Hinata estabas muy mal...lo del compromiso, que Yuki te diera la espalda...Yuki ha venido para arreglar las cosas...pero no sabía como hacerlo, estábamos esperando el momento oportuno...pero como sabes ella no tiene mucha paciencia, por lo que hoy ha salido a buscarte por el patio y..bueno...eso es lo que hay...

-¿Y no ha ido a clases durante estas dos semanas?¿Solo ha estado en los recre...¿En qué clase está?

-...-Sakura no respondió, solo bajo la mirada al suelo.

-¿¡En qué clase está Sakura!? ¡Dímelo!

-¡En la tuya!-dijo Sakura-pero como sabía que ibas a reaccionar así lo hablamos con Tsunade-sama y lo entendió y...

-¿¡Y optaste por ocultármelo!?

-Hinata...-dijo Xiaolang detrás de ésta-se que no ha sido la mejor forma de reencontrarte con tu mejor amiga, después de la pelea que tuvisteis, queríamos que lo hablarais tranquilamente, pero no ha podido ser...

-Gomen-dijo Sakura.

-Eso es todo...-dijo Xiaolang-no te enfades con nosotros...

-Nunca podría enfadarme con vosotros-dijo Hinata.

Sakura e Hinata empezaron a llorar y se abrazaron.

-Nos tenemos que ir...-dijo Xiaolang-nos vemos mañana ¿vale?

-Hai, hasta mañana-dijo Hinata.

-Hasta mañana-dijeron Sakura y Xiaolang a la vez.

Pasados unos segundos llegaron Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Shino y Kiba.

-Hinata...¿estás bien?-preguntó Kiba.

-Hai-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-¿Nos vamos?

-H-hai-dijo Kiba se dio la vuelta y miro a sus amigos, que empezaron a caminar sin hablar del tema-por que habían decidido esperar a que Hinata les contara lo que pasaba.

Estaban en la salida del instituto, y una persona estaba apoyada en la pared, al verles se incorporó y se puso delante de Hinata.

-Hyuga...-dijo Yuki.

-Okisawa...-dijo Hinata.

Se miraron durante unos segundos y después se abrazaron llorando a moco tendido.

-¡Lo siento Hina-chan! ¡No debí decir esas cosas tan horribles que te dije!-dijo Yuki.

-¡No soy yo la que tienes que disculparse por tratarse así de mal!-dijo Hinata.

El resto de personas que veían la escena se quedaron de piedra, se había esperado de todo, menos eso.

-Ejem...-dijo Neji.

Hinata y Yuki se giraron y les miraron.

-Así-dijo Yuki-Tu eres el primo del que tanto me ha hablado Hinata estos meses, "cara tiesa", "pelma", "que no hace otra cosas que decirme que soy una perdedora"-Yuki fue recitando uno a uno toda la gama de insultos que le había dedicado Hinata a Neji en los dos últimos meses.

-¡Yuki!¡Para!-dijo Hinata.

-Vale, como quieras-dijo Yuki.

-A veces me gustaría que te mordieras la lengua y pensaras antes de hablar, no hablar antes de pensar-dijo Hinata.

-¿Nos presentas Hinata?-dijo Tenten.

-A ver, Yuki estos son: Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji y veo que conoces a Neji-dijo Hinata-chicos esta es Yuki, mi mejor amiga-finalizó Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

-Por cierto Hinata tengo tu móvil-dijo Yuki sacando el móvil de Hinata.

-Ah!, si dámelo-dijo Hinata.

Pero cuando lo iba a coger Yuki lo apartó.

-Te lo doy con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-No me perdonarán el haberte visto, hablado con tigo y no traerte a casa-dijo Yuki-¿Te apuntas? Puedes traerlos, no creo que se vayan a molestar...

-¡Ni hablar!¡No estoy lista para verles!-dijo Hinata.

-Pues te quedas sin móvil-dijo Yuki.

-¿De verdad que pueden venir?-preguntó Hinata.

-Claro.

A los pocos minutos Lee, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Chouji, Shino y Kiba estaban siendo guiados a la casa de Yuki y sus amigos por ésta e Hinata.

-Y dime Yuki-chan ¿De qué conoces a Hinata?-preguntó Tenten.

-Nos conocimos en 4º de primaria, y desde entonces somos inseparables-contestó Hinata-nuestro récord en estar enfadadas es de dos meses...o sea que lo que acabáis de ver es normal para nosotras.

-¿Y los amigos que están es tu casa?-preguntó Sakura _"Espero que sean guapos"_ pensó.

-Los cuatro formamos **Nysh**-dijo Yuki.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaron todos a coro.

Yuki miró con mala cara a Hinata.

-Estábamos enfadados los cuatro, no me voy a poner a hablar de Nysh cuando estoy enfadada con vosotros...-dijo Hinata.

Yuki sacó de su mochila un CD azul, lo abrió y sacó el papel que hay donde está las canciones del disco.

-Aquí tenéis la respuesta-dijo Yuki entregándole el papel a Tenten.

Tenten lo abrió y vio la fotografía de un chico rubio, con una cinta negra en la cabeza y sujetando una cadena con las manos, en letras verticales ponía: **Naruto** Uzumaki, pasó la hoja y vio a Yuki, vestido de negro con una cadena en el cuello, y en letras verticales ponía: **Yuki** Okisawa, pasó a la siguiente hoja y vio a un chico de pelo negro, con un flequillo que le tapaba ligeramente los ojos con una cadena en las manos, en letras verticales ponía: **Shogo** Kokami, pasó a la siente hoja y se paró en seco, en ella estaba la fotografía de Hinata vestida de negro y azul mar con una cadena en las manos, y con letras verticales ponía: **Hinata** Hyuga.

-¿Hinata?¿Eres tu?-preguntó Tenten.

-Hai, de cuando estaba con Nysh, Nysh son las iniciales de nuestros nombres, la "N" de Naruto, la "Y" de Yuki, la "S" de Shogo y la "H" de Hinata.

-En otras palabras, éramos un grupo de música-dijo Yuki-Ops, ya hemos llegado.

Entraron por una verja y pasaron por un jardín de flores que conducía a una casa de dos pisos blanca, pero en vez de ir a la puerta principal, fueron al garaje.

Entre Yuki e Hinata pudieron abrir la pesada puerta, pero cuando entraron no había nadie.

-Que raro-dijo Yuki-si siempre están aquí.

-Estarán aburridos-dijo Hinata.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-dijo Yuki.

Por respuesta hubo un gran silencio.

-¡Y no estoy sola!¡Estoy con...

No pudo acabar la frase, por que se oyeron unos pasos que venían corriendo desde el piso de arriba, bajaban las escaleras, y abrían la puerta que daba al garaje.

Por ella salió un chico rubio, con una camiseta de manga corta blanca y unos pantalones negros.

-¡HINA-CHAN!-gritó Naruto-¡ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE VOLVER A VERTE!

-¡Yo también Naruto-kun!-dijo Hinata abrazando a su amigo.

-¡Te he echado de menos Hina-chan!-dijo otra voz proveniente de la puerta.

-¡Shogo!-dijo Hinata soltándose del agarre de Naruto para ir a abrazar a su amigo-¡yo también!

-¡Y yo qué!-dijeron Naruto y Yuki a la vez.

-Mira que te pones celosa por un simple abrazo Yu-chan-dijo Shogo.

-¡Pues si!, ¿algún problema?-dijo Yuki.

Shogo fue hasta ella y la abrazó-Ninguno-después le dio la vuelta y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

Naruto se dio la vuelta enfadado.

-Naru-kun-dijo Hinata-Onegai no te pongas celoso, solo ha sido un abrazo.

-Ya lo se baka-dijo Naruto acercándose a Hinata y abrazándola-es solo que te he echado mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti Naru-kun-dijo Hinata.

Naruto levantó la cara de Hinata con la mano y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ésta acción hizo que Neji-que miraba desinteresadamente a los amigos de Hinata-empezara a maldecir a Naruto en su interior ¿Quién se creía que era para besar a Hinata? SU Hinata, SU prometida, y lo peor de todo es que Hinata no hacía nada por evitarlo, todo lo contrario, parecía encantada de estar en los brazos de ese chico.

-¿Es tu novio Hinata?-preguntó Sakura.

-Iie-dijo Hinata es mi mejor amigo-dijo Hinata, Naruto.

-Y también soy tu exnovio Hina-chan-dijo Naruto.

-Pero yo te considero mi mejor amigo Naru-kun-dijo Hinata.

-Arigato-dijo Naruto dándoles otro beso en los labios a Hinata, solo que esta vez fue solo un leve roce.

Shogo y Yuki se acercaron de la mano al grupo de gente que estaba en la entrada del garaje.

-Os presento-dijo Hinata-Naru-kun, Sho-kun, estos son Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba y Lee.

-Encantado-dijo Shogo.

-¿Tu eres Neji?-preguntó Naruto mirando fijamente a Neji con acara de pocos amigos.

-Hai-dijo Neji mirándole de la misma forma.

-¿Eres el pro...

-¡Primo!-dijeron Yuki, Shogo e Hinata a la vez.

-...pues eso, lo que iba a decir-dijo Naruto.

Hinata le pegó una patada en la espinilla, tan discretamente que solo se dieron cuenta Neji, Shogo y Yuki.

Estuvieron hablando en el garaje del grupo que habían montado hacía ya cinco años y de cómo lo tuvieron que dejar a causa de que el padre de Hinata se enteró.

-¿Podemos ver como tocáis?-preguntó Ino mirando a Shogo (lo que hizo que Yuki se pusiera muy celosa).

-Claro-dijo Naruto-pero...

-¿Pero?-preguntó Ino.

-Hina-chan...-dijo Naruto-si vas a cantar así...

Yuki cogió a Hinata por la muñeca y se la llevó a rastras por la puerta, minutos después apareció Yuki con una falta negra y un chaleco sin mangas, con capucha y negro y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

-¿Donde está Hinata?-preguntó Shogo.

-Pues detrás mi....¡HINATA SAL!-dijo Yuki.

-¡Iie!-dijo Hinata detrás de la puerta.

-¡Si estás guapísima!-dijo Yuki.

-¡Qué no!-dijo Hinata.

Naruto fue hasta la puerta y cogió a Hinata, en brazos y la trajo hasta el centro de garaje, llevaba un vestido negro, con unos guantes negros el pelo suelto los ojos pintados de negro y un pintalabios morado, con unas medias de rejilla negras y unos sandalias de tacón del mismo color.

-Estás guapísima Hinata-dijeron Ino y Sakura a la vez.

-A-arigato-dijo Hinata roja como un tomate.

-Bien pues a tocar se ha dicho-dijo Naruto.

Subieron al mini-escenario que había en el garaje, Shogo se fue al teclado, Naruto a la batería, Yuki cogió la guitarra eléctrica e Hinata el micrófono.

Empezaron a tocar, Hinata cogió aire, cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar:

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you _

Hinata abrió los ojos, y roja miró a Neji y cantó el estribillo:

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Hinata volvió a cerrar lo ojos y acabó de cantar_:_

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me

_(Miracle__ Cascada__Everytime we toch)_

Dejó de sonar la música, Hinata abrió los ojos y miró a Neji que estaba perplejo, ahora sabía de quién era la voz del CD que había escuchado la otra noche, había escuchado esa misma canción, cantada por Hinata, y tenía que admitir que su prometida cantaba muy bien.

El resto de sus amigos había empezado a aplaudir en cuando la música había dejado de sonar, Neji sonrió ligeramente, e Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa antes de bajar del mini-escenario con mis amigos.

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí acaba el capitulo, no sabeís como lo pasé para escribirlo, borrar escribir borrar, creo que este captulo es uno de los que más me ha costado escribir, pero bueno así es la vida xD**

**Agradecería reviews dándome vuestra opinón y sugerencias, dado que no se muy bien como enfocar el siguiente capitulo y también me está costando, y si quereís decirme que algo no está bien o cosas por el estilo -- REVIEWS!**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones jejejeje xD**

**Un beso a todos los que habeís leído el capítulo y que han seguido mi historia hasta ahora!**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	4. Preparativos, Confesiones y Propuestas

**Capitulo 4: Preparativos, Confesiones y Propuestas**

Hinata marcó un número en el móvil, un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos, cinco tonos, justo cuando iba a colgar se descolgó el teléfono.

-Lo siento Hina-chan no encontraba el teléfono-dijo un Naruto con voz de dormido.

-No pasa nada, te habría seguido llamando, o a Sho-kun o a Yu-chan-dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Naruto-debe de ser importante.

-...Mis tíos quieren conocer...-empezó Hinata.

-¿¡Qué!?gritó Naruto-¡No estoy preparado!

-¡Idiota!-le gritó Hinata-a ti, a Shogo y a Yuki, y de paso a Fye, Tomoyo y los demás, por el grupo ¿¡En qué pensabas Naruto!?

-Hina-chan, estoy dormido, pienso cualquier cosa-dijo Naruto.

-¡Eso no es una excusa!-dijo Hinata.

-Vale, vale tu ganas y...¿Cuándo venís?

-...a las dos de la tarde-dijo Hinata.

-...¡MIERDA! ¡HINATA ESTAS COSAS SE AVISAN CON TIEMPO!-gritó Naruto.

Hinata oyó como se abría la puerta del cuarto de Naruto y que alguien (Yuki) le pegaba y le decía que la dejara dormir, luego Naruto le explicó la razón de sus gritos y Yuki se puso a chillar como loca.

-Nos vemos a las dos y media-dijo Yuki antes de colgar.

-¿Qué han dicho?-preguntó Neji.

-Que mejor a las dos y media-dijo Hinata.

-Se lo voy a decir a mis padres.

-Vale.

Neji se levantó de la cama de su prima y fue a la puerta, pero la voz de su prima le detuvo.

-Crees que...¿les gustará?-preguntó Hinata mirando al suelo.

-Supongo, depende de cómo se comporte tu amiguito-dijo Neji.

-¿Estás celoso?-preguntó Hinata levantando la vista y sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Neji la miró con odio y se giró, abrió la puerta, cuando iba a salir tenía a Hinata apoyada en su espalda.

-Lo siento...a veces digo las cosas antes de pensar.

-No me vengas con excusas baratas-dijo Neji.

-Es por lo del beso...¿verdad?-preguntó Hinata.

-...

Hinata suspiró.

-Naruto y yo...empezamos a salir cuando teníamos doce años, a mi padre no le gustaba Naruto, por lo que era un secreto, hace seis meses que cortamos, por lo del compromiso y por otras cosas...

-Y a ti...¿Todavía te gusta?-preguntó Neji.

-Si-dijo Hinata-pero sería injusto decirle que me esperara, seria injusto decirle que le quiero y no poder estar con el, seria injusto que no fuera feliz por mi culpa...el beso del otro día...fue de despedida, el último...-Hinata empezó a temblar y cayó al suelo, con algunas lágrimas que intentaba ocultar.

Neji se puso a su altura y la miro durante unos segundos, y después la abrazó.

-A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de casarme contigo-dijo Neji-y encima tendré que dormir contigo a saber cuantos años, seguro que roncas o chillas o hablar en sueños.

-¡Neji! Yo no...-empezó Hinata.

-La otra noche hablaste en sueños-dijo Neji-me iba a dormir cuando te oí en tu cuarto, pensé que estabas hablando por teléfono, pero cuando entré, vi que hablabas en sueños...que le pedías perdón a Naruto, Yuki y Shogo...les estuviste pidiendo perdón hasta que te cambié de postura en la cama y te dormiste.

-Ahora que lo dices...me pareció verte salir de mi cuarto-dijo Hinata-¿¡Se puede saber por qué entras en mi cuarto!?

-...pu-pues veras...

-Gracias-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido Neji se sonrojo, no esperaba que su prima le sonriera.

-¡Pero que bonita escena!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Neji se giro y vio a su madre, que llevaba un vestido blanco con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-Solo ha sido un abrazo madre-dijo Neji mientras se levantaba y se iba.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-le preguntó Yumi a Hinata.

-Ni idea, a veces Neji es bastante rarito.

-Bueno tendrás tiempo para acostumbrarte Hinata-dijo Yuki-voy a ver a Hizashi hasta luego.

-Hasta luego-dijo Hinata, después cerró la puerta y se cambió de ropa.

Se puso un vestido vaquero de con mucho escote, por lo que se puso una camiseta de tirantes blanca debajo, y unas sandalias de tacón blancas, luego se pintó levemente los ojos, y se hizo una coleta alta como peinado.

Segundos después llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasa Neji-dijo Hinata.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?-preguntó Neji.

-Sexto sentido-dijo Hinata.

-Nos vemos a bajo a las dos y cuarto-dijo Neji.

A las dos y cuarto Hinata salió de la cocina con un pastel-un detallito para sus amigos- y se fue al vestíbulo donde estaban sus tíos-Hizashi con una traje azul marino y Yumi con el vestido blanco de antes-pero Neji no estaba.

-¿Y Neji?-preguntó Hinata.

-Está sacando el coche-dijo Yumi.

A los dos minuto el sonido del claxon les avisó de que podían entrar en el coche, el viaje a la casa de Shogo no duró mucho, aparcaron justo en frente de la casa.

Se dirigieron a la puerta principal, pero un ruido muy gordo del garaje hizo que fueran a ver que había pasado.

-Neji coge el pastel-dijo Hinata casi tirándole el pastel a Neji, el cual lo cogió sin muchas dificultades.

Al llegar al garaje la puerta estaba abierta y encontraron a Naruto debajo de un montaña de basura.

-¡Naruto!-dijo Hinata muy preocupada-¿Sigues vivo?

Naruto, se apoyó en el hombro de Hinata para poder levantarse-no, estoy muy mal...dame un besi...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase por que Hinata le tiró al suelo.

-¡Idiota!-dijo Hinata.

-Naruto ¿Qué has roto esta vez?-preguntó Yuki entrando por la puerta-Hola Hina-chan.

-Hola, Yu-chan, a Naruto se le ha caído la basura y...

-No me digas más-dijo Yuki- Naruto ya estás recogiendo todo este desastre.

-¿Y por qué yo solo?-protestó Naruto.

Como respuesta obtuvo una mirada asesina de Yuki.

-No tardo-dijo Naruto.

-¡Espera!-dijo Hinata antes de que Naruto se fuera-Os presento, Tía Yumi, tío Hizashi, estos son Yuki y Naruto.

-Un placer-dijeron Naruto y Yuki a la vez.

-El placer es nuestro-dijeron Yumi y Hizashi a la vez.

-¿Qué me ha roto Naruto ahora Yuki?-preguntó Shogo desde dentro de la casa-Esta vez me lo va a pagar.

-Nada-dijo Yumi-ven anda que ya están aquí.

-Voy-dijo Shogo.

A los pocos segundos salió Shogo-Hola, soy Shogo Kokami, un placer.

-¿Kokami?-preguntó Hizashi-¿De las empresas Kokami?

-Si-dijo Yuki-pero Shogo prefiere la música antes que estar en una oficina todo el día.

Hinata se paralizó, conociendo a Yuki a saber que cosas decía sobre las personas que trabajan en empresas, tenía que cambiar de tema, pero no sabia que decir, hasta que un olor peculiar llamó su atención.

-¿A qué huele?-preguntó, dado que no lo reconocía.

-¡La comida!-dijeron Naruto Shogo y Yuki a la vez, saliendo del garaje y yendo a la cocina corriendo.

-Hay que ver...-dijo Hinata-estos tres no cambiarán.

Fueron a la cocina donde Yuki estaba llorando a mares y maltratando a Naruto, Shogo tirando la comida a la basura y Naruto intentando esquivar los golpes que Yuki le daba.

Hinata se remango sacó a Naruto, Yuki, Neji y sus tíos de la cocina.

-Ya lo arreglamos nosotros, dadnos media hora-dijo Hinata guiñándoles un ojo y cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

Media hora después, en el comedor de la casa de Shogo había una variedad de comida increíble, comida Mexicana, Japonesa, China y Española.

-Hina-chan adoro cuando cocinas así-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto se suponía que teníamos que impresionarlos-dijo Yuki-y nos a salido el tiro por la culata.

-Venga, venga, no os pongáis así que no pasa nada-dijo Shogo-ya está arreglado.

-Y no gracias a vosotros-dijo Hinata-mira que la invitada tenga que cocinar...

Yuki y Naruto que habían conseguido sonreír gracias al comentario de Shogo se entristecieron ante las palabras de Hinata.

-Lo siento Hina-chan-dijo Naruto acercándose a Hinata.

Pero no logró su objetivo dado que "sin querer" cayó al suelo.

-Si no comemos se enfriara-dijo Neji (el que le había puesto la zancadilla a Naruto).

-Tu novio es muy guapo cuando se pone celoso-dijo Yuki, en parte para picar a Hinata.

-Todo lo contrario que tu que no hay quien te aguante cuando alguna chica se acerca a Shogo-dijo Hinata.

-Te la estás ganando Hyuga-dijo Yuki muy seria.

-Uy que miedo Okisawa-dijo Hinata.

-¿Quieres pelea? Por que no me lo voy a pensar dos veces por que seas una Hyuga.

-No te lo pido-dijo Hinata.

Las dos se separaron, pero Shogo y Naruto las agarraron antes de que hicieran nada.

-Como rompáis algo...-dijo Shogo.

-Hina-chan pierdes la paciencia con demasiada facilidad-dijo Naruto.

Hinata y Yuki solo se soltaron, y después de unos segundos de mirarse con profundo odio se abrazaron.

-¡Lo siento!-dijeron a la vez.

A los presentes les salió un gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Siempre igual-dijo Shogo-venga vamos a comer, que cocinar dos veces me da hambre.

-¡Si!-dijeron Yuki y Naruto.

-Vamos a comer-dijo Hinata-antes de que estos dos se acaben toda la comida.

Después de una rica comida, Shogo hizo té, que se tomaron en el salón de su casa, el cual era grande, con una mesa y cuatro sofás, dos grandes y dos pequeños, un piano y una televisión de pantalla plata de 50 pulgadas.

-Bueno yo creo que ahora es el momento de hablar del motivo de nuestra visita ¿no?-preguntó Hizashi.

-Caro-dijo Shogo.

-Bien-dijo Yumi-¿A qué os dedicáis?

_-¡Mierda! ¿¡Por qué esa pregunta la primera!? ¡Dios y haber que hago ahora!_

-Yo tengo 19 años, por lo que dejé el instituto el año pasado-dijo Shogo-fui el mejor alumno de todo mi curso, mi familia se dedica al negocio de empresas, pero yo prefiero la música, y soy el del teclado del grupo Nysh.

-Yo tengo 17 años, y no voy al instituto-dijo Naruto-no era bueno en nada, así que dejé de estudiar y me dediqué por completo a la música, mis padres murieron cuando yo era un crío, por lo que...bueno eso no es de mucha importancia y soy el batería de Nysh.

Hinata miraba con terror las caras de sus tíos, la verdad es que se estaba planteando seriamente la posibilidad de rezar para que las cosas salieran bien.

-Yo tengo 17 años-dijo Yuki-acabo de entrar en el instituto de Hinata, mi madre se dedica al arreglo floral (Ikebana) y mi padre es dueño de un restaurante riquísimo, soy la que toca el bajo en Nysh.

-Y-yo...yo toco el bajo y soy la cantante-dijo Hinata.

-¿Cantante?-preguntó Yumi-vaya Hinata si que lo tenías escondido.

-Jeje...sii-dijo Hinata-pero bueno tampoco es para tanto.

-¡No digas tonterías!-dijo Naruto-¡Eres una de las mejores cantantes jóvenes de Japón! ¡Si hasta te dieron un premio por tu voz!

-Bueno que yo también canto Naruto-dijo Yuki sonriente.

-Ya pero tu voz parece un gato pariendo-dijo Naruto.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Repite eso si te atreves!-dijo Yuki.

-Que tu voz parece un gato pariendo.

-¡Ya basta!-dijo Yuki-¡Ya no puedo más!¡Naruto te vas a enterar!

Naruto palideció y Yuki se tiró (literalmente) encima de él pegándole y diciendo muchas tonterías-las primeras que le venían a la cabeza-por su parte, Shogo no hizo nada para detener a Yuki-por que le molestaba el comentario que Naruto le había dedicado a su novia- Neji miraba un cuadro que había en el salón como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Hizashi y Yumi miraban asombrados, como nadie detenía a Yuki, Hinata, después de ver como su amigo era machacado por su mejor amiga, se levantó del sofá y se fue hasta el piano.

Los observó con nostalgia, recordando cuando su madre le enseñaba a tocarlo, las palabras que siempre le decía _"Hinata el piano es un instrumento muy delicado, si lo tratas con cariño y cuidado él dejara que lo toques y te saldrán las mejores piezas"_.

Abrió el piano y rozó las teclas suavemente-bajo la atenta mirada de Shogo y Neji-después se sentó cerró los ojos y empezó a tocar una melodía que le gustaba mucho.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cuando Hinata empezó a cantar la música invadió la sala y todos los presentes miraron a Hinata y la escucharon

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

Yuki se fue al lado de Hinata y esperó al estribillo para poder cantar con ella

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Yuki cantó el último estribillo junto con su mejor amiga

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side

(Everytime we touch Cascada Slow version)

-Ves Naruto...Yuki y yo no lo hacemos nada mal verdad-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¡Somos las mejores!-dijo Yuki abrazando a Hinata.

-Yo no diría que las mejores-dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Kurogane!¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?¿¡Es qué no las has oído cantar!?-le dijo Tomoyo furiosa.

-Llegáis tarde-dijo Shogo.

-La culpa es de estas que han insistido en arreglarse y han tardado media hora...-se excusó Kurogane.

-Nosotras habremos tardado media hora, pero...¿Quiénes eran los que querían acabar la partida de la play?-preguntó Sakura mirando Xiaolan.

-Esto...por una vez que iba el primero...pues...

-Perdona Xiaolan pero la reina de ese juego soy-dijo Hinata.

-Perdona pero no-dijo Kurogane-Yo te gane hace dos meses.

-Si y el fin de semana ese que fuimos a casa de Tomoyo te reté y te gané, por lo que volví a ganar.

-Bueno, bueno dejemos este tema por el momento-dijo Fye-tenemos algo importante que deciros.

-Os han vuelto a aceptar en la discografía-dijo Chi.

-Pero tenéis que conseguir una canción para dentro de una semana, por lo que tendréis que trabajar muy duro-dijo Tomoyo.

-Y estudiar, recordad que no seguiremos a delante si vuestras notas no son buenas-dijo Kurogane.

-Y también deciros que...no tenéis fans...-dijo Fye.

-¿Será broma?-dijo Hinata.

-...pues no-dijo Chi-la verdad es que...cierta persona os lo a quitado todo, tendréis que trabajar mucho y muy duro para volver a donde estabais...

-...O superaros-dijo Sakura.

-Bien, hora de irse-dijo Fye-tenemos mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo.

-Señores Hyuga ¿Nos acompañan?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Eh...Claro, por supuesto-dijeron Yumi y Hizashi.

-Por cierto chicos tenéis que vestiros tal y como salís en la portada del último disco, como no acabamos la sesión de fotos...-dijo Tomoyo.

Hinata palideció _"¡Ni hablar! ¡Qué vergüenza!"_

-Y eso incluye a la cantante por supuesto-dijo Tomoyo.

Hinata palideció y se asustó al ver a Yuki, Sakura, Tomoyo y Chi acercándose a ella con una "gran" sonrisa...

Después de un gran pelea, en la que Hinata gritó-por que no quería vestirse de "esa" forma, por que era demasiado maquillaje y por muchas cosas más-consiguieron vestirla, llevaba un vestido negro, de tirantes con una cinta de terciopelo negro debajo de los pechos.

El pelo lo tenía suelto, con varias cintas negras rojas, azules y moradas puestas a modo de diadema, con una sombra de ojos morada y la raya negra, el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas y acababa con varios picos, debajo tenía unos legins negros que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, y por ultimo, unas converse negras.

Naruto llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y una blusa negra, con algunas pulseras y un collar.

Shogo iba igual que Naruto.

Y Yuki, llevaba unos pantalones negros por encima de la rodilla, una medias de rejilla negras, con unas converse del mismo color, una camiseta negra que decía con letras moradas :_I Look for my angel_, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con una diadema que tenía rosas rojas.

-Bueno ya nos habéis vestido como en aquella ocasión-dijo Hinata-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora-dijo Tomoyo-vamos a ir a la discografía para que practiquéis.

-O venga Tomoyo por dios suelta ya lo que te estás callando-dijo Yuki-me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo-dijo Fye.

Se fueron a la discografía en coche, por lo que no tardaron mucho, cuando estaban en la puerta del edificio a punto de salir del coche, Tomoyo cogió aire y dijo:

-Con toda seguridad estará aquí así que por favor no arméis ningún escándalo.

Hinata la miró incrédula, después miró a sus amigos y vieron que estaban igual.

-¿Y nos lo dices ahora?-preguntó Yuki.

-Por favor, sed un poco maduros...

-Claaaaro maduros ¡y un coj...

-Nada de tacos Hinata-dijo Fye.

Hinata se sentó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos y piernas.

-Si está no pienso ser amable, no pidas cosas imposibles Tomoyo-dijo seriamente y mirando por la venta.

-¡Yo estoy con Hinata!-dijo Naruto.

-¿Después de lo que nos hizo? ¿Y ahora tenemos que ser nosotros los amables? No es que sea muy justo la verdad. Tomoyo, piénsalo...-dijo Shogo.

-Yo si la veo la mato, así de claro os lo digo-dijo Yuki-¡Y el que avisa no es traidor!

-Chicos, por favor-dijo Tomoyo, poniendo una carita de ángel.

-¡Ay! ¡esos ojos!-dijo Hinata.

-¡Y esa cara!-dijo Yuki.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!-dijo Naruto.

-Pero no nos pidas que hagamos algo vergonzoso, por favor-dijo Shogo.

Sakura rió, y al ver la cara de incredulidad de Yumi y Hizashi explicó.

-Nadie puede resistirse a esa cara, y menos esos cuatro.

-¡Tu calla Sakura! ¡Que tu tampoco te resistes!-dijo Naruto.

-Jeje, bueno conmigo no la ha usado mucho-se excusó Sakura-y cuando la pone tardo más de cinco segundos en aceptar, así que menos humos chavales.

-Vale, ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Sakura?

-¿Y si entramos?-preguntó Kurogane-si no adiós a la música.

Hinata, Naruto, Yuki y Shogo salieron corriendo y entraron en la discografía.

Después llegaron sus manager-Kurogane, Fye, Tomoyo y Chi-con dos cantantes de otra banda-Xiaolang y Sakura-y por último, los acompañantes-Hizashi, Yumi y Neji.

Se fueron al ascensor, cuando se cerraron las puertas Hinata respiró con tranquilidad.

-Parece que no están...

-Eso parece-dijo Naruto apoyándose en la pared al lado de Hinata.

-Bueno...-empezó Tomoyo.

-No me gusta como suena eso ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo-chan?

-Pues que...como sabéis, cuando "ellos" dejaron el grupo les echasteis de la planta...-siguió Chi.

-¿Te refieres a la planta que tenemos para nosotros solos donde grabamos la música practicamos ect?-preguntó Naruto.

-No a la planta del edificio de mi abuela ¡Pues claro que es esa planta Naruto!-Hinata ya estaba empezando a enfadarse, por lo que Tomoyo tragó saliva antes de continuar.

-El caso es que cuando anunciasteis que disolvíais el grupo, "ellos" quisieron recuperar la planta, y bueno, haciendo unos cuantos tratos y demás...

-Hemos conseguido que compartías la planta-acabó Fye con una sonrisa.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritaron Hinata, Naruto, Yumi y Shogo.

-¡¡¡Será una broma!!!-gritó Yuki.

-Eh...no-dijo Fye-era eso o nada.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor Hinata salió corriendo seguida de Naruto, Shogo y Yuki y se fueron a ver si estaban "ellos" en algún lugar de la planta.

-Bueno, no se lo han tomado tan mal-dijo Sakura.

-Por ahora-dijo Tomoyo.

-Están aquí-dijo Chi-un pajarito me ha llamado esta mañana para comunicármelo.

-Pues vamos antes de que estalle un guerra que acabe con ellos.

Sakura y Xiaolang fueron por un pasillo para ensayar a solas diciendo que en unos minutos iban con la nueva canción terminada, mientras que la familia Hyuga junto con los productores fueron a ver a Hinata y su grupo, que ya estaban ensayando, haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Crees que se van a cargar los instrumentos?-preguntó Fye en broma.

-Por su bien espero que no-dijo Kurogane.

Llegaron a la sala de grabaciones donde Hinata ya estaba cantando a pleno pulmón una de sus canciones favoritas, compuesta por ella misma, que salió en su primer disco.

-¿Están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo?-preguntó Chi.

-Creo que si.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó Yumi mientras se sentaba en una silla que había mientras veía a su sobrina cantar, con los ojos brillantes.

-En unos segundos lo descubriréis.

Pasados un par de minutos, cuando Hinata iba a cantar la última estrofa, otra persona, desde el otro lado de la planta empezó a cantar otra canción, también compuesta por Hinata.

Hinata salió de la sala de grabaciones con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en la música.

-No está mal...aunque si eso es lo único que sabe hacer...Yuki.

-Voy.

Ambas chicas se encerraron en la sala de grabaciones y empezaron a cantar a dúo, la otra persona que estaba cantado dejó de cantar, y a los pocos segundos empezó con otra canción, cuando Hinata y Yuki se dieron cuenta de que la otra voz cantaba, empezaron a cantar más alto, sin dejar que la otra persona cantara más de dos estrofas, y viceversa.

Hasta que, al final se oyó un portazo y unos pasos que se acercaban.

Hinata salió como un flecha a la puerta y la abrió cuando la golpearon.

-Estamos ensayando, así que deja que cantar MIS canciones, si no te importa-le dijo Hinata a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo siento, pero ahora son mías-dijo la voz de un chica-cuando te fuiste me apropié de ellas, espero que no te importe.

-Bueno, no es lo mejor que he escrito...creo que lo sabes.

-¡Vamos a escribir las mejores canciones que se hayan escrito nunca!-gritó Naruto.

Hinata fue empujada por una chica, de su edad de pelo largo y negro, vestida con unos tacones con los que intentaba ser más alta y un sencillo vestido morado.

-Naruto...como no, ¿No conoces otro vocabulario a parte de ese? Lo pregunto por que siempre dices lo mismo y...oh! pero si están Shogo y...Yuki...hola Shogo.

-Hola...Nagisa-dijo Yuki.

-Estoy hablando con Shogo, no contigo Yuki.

-Ya vale, Nagisa, no hemos venido aquí para decir tonterías, si no para trabajar-dijo otra persona desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Akira...-murmuró Shogo.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si resulta que están todos los de la banda reunidos, que enternecedor ¿Hace cuánto que no estábamos así juntos?

-Lo seguiríamos estando si a tu novia no se le hubiera ocurrido la genial idea de contarle a mi padre el secreto.

-Querida Hinata, si lo hice fue porque tú no vales para esto-dijo Nagisa-tienes la vida solucionada...eres rica, no creo que este mundillo sea lo mejor para ti...

Hinata fue a abofetear a Nagisa, pero Naruto la agarró del brazo a tiempo.

-Bien echo Naruto-dijo una tercera voz.

-Freya...

-Chi...

Ambas hermanas se miraron, la mayor con odio, la menor con pena.

-Onee-san...

-No tenemos tiempo para tonterías, Nagisa, Akira nos vamos, un placer volver a veros chicos...Imôto-san...

-Pues ale, ya os habéis visto, discutido y casi peleado. Ahora empiezan los ensayos de verdad-dijo Kurogane.

-Yo...voy a ver como les va a Sakura y Xiaolang-dijo Tomoyo.

-Yo...te acompaño.

Chi y Tomoyo salieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Llegó la hora...

-...de morir.

-Naruto y Shogo, a practicar con los instrumentos, quiero la mitad de la música dentro de una hora, Hinata empieza a pensar e una canción, Yuki vamos a por los coros, Fye...hazles compañía.

-¡Hai Kuro-sensei!

-Como te pasas-dijo Fye-un día de estos les vas a matar con una de esas miradas tuyas...

-¡A callar!

Cuatro horas después Hinata llagaba a casa de sus tíos muy cansada. Había tenido que ir desde casa de Tomoyo a la de sus tíos andando dado que estos y su primo se habían ido, haciendo caso del consejo de Hinata, cuando habían empezado con los ensayos.

-¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú?-preguntó Yuki.

-Si-dijo con muy bajito, dado que se había quedado afónica de tanto cantar.

-Madre mía ¿¡y esa voz!?

-Ensayos.

-Necesitas leche con miel, y caramelos, te voy a curar esa garganta...aunque...tendré que decirle a Hizashi que me excuse en la cena de esta noche.

-No te preocupes madre, yo me ocupo de Hinata.

-Neji, que atento eres.

Hinata miró a su primo con una ceja alzada ¿Desde cuando era así de atento con ella? ¿Qué era lo que se traía entre manos?

-En ese Caso, Neji, Hinata, os dejo, he de ir a cambiarme.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Hinata cuando su madre ya no estaba en la habitación.

-Mi madre tiene razón, menuda voz...anda vamos a la cocina...

Hinata bebió la leche con miel que Neji le preparó, no era lo que más le gustaba, pero le suavizaría la garganta.

-Yakumo no está, se ha ido a casa de sus hijos y pasará ahí dos semanas y mis padres se van esta noche y en dos días se van de viaje de negocios, por lo que estaremos solos.

-Uy...que bien lo vamos a pasar-dij Hinata con una sonrisa seductora.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

-Tu padre tiene razón, ese novio tuyo es una mala influencia para ti.

En ese momento Hinata dejó caer el vaso. Estaba blanca como el papel y miraba a Neji incrédula.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi padre te habló de Naruto?-se llevó una mano a la boca, y tras unos segundos se fue corriéndo a su cuarto a llamar a su hermana.

Neji no le dio mucha importancia a la reacción de su prima, sin embargo le fastidiaba que hubiera dejado caer el vaso al suelo.

Hinata habló largo y tendido con su hermana y ésta le aseguró que ocultaría todas las pruebas de su romance de casi tres años con Naruto, a cambio de una entrada gratis para su concierto. Cuando decidió bajar Neji ya había preparado la cena.

-A buenas horas mangas verdes-dijo a modo de saludo.

-Perdón, estaba...hablando con Hanabi...maldita chantajista...

Neji hizo un movimiento y ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina para cenar.

-¿La dulce e inocente Hanabi?-preguntó Neji sirviendo agua en los vasos.

-¿Hace cuánto que no la ves?-preguntó a su vez aceptando el vaso con agua que le ofrecía su primo.

-Unos pocos meses.

-Entonces tuviste te tragarte una de sus actuaciones estelares, se ha vuelto una de las personas más chantajistas que conozco desde...que empecé a salir con Naruto...

-¿Y eso es des hace...4 meses?-preguntó Neji intentando sacar de sus casillas a su prima.

-Tres años...el 14 de Febrero haríamos tres años si...mi padre no se hubiera enterado y me hubiera obligado a venir aquí...

Hinata no bebía agua, solo tocaba el vaso con aire distraído.

-Espera...¿El compromiso es por que salió a la luz tu relación con Naruto?-preguntó Neji atónito.

-No lo creo-dijo Hinata mirando a Neji-creo que el que nuestra relación saliera a la luz sólo aceleró el proceso, yo sabía desde hacía años que me casaría contigo.

-¿Desde cuando está planeado nuestro compromiso entonces?-Neji fulminó con la mirada a su prima, que le miró con algo de preocupación y...¿miedo?

-Mi padre me dijo que me casaría con alguien importante, siempre me ha dicho que iba a aspirar a lo más alto y sabiendo lo medievales que son en la familia, el único candidato posible eras tú...siento mucho haberte metido en esto Neji, si mi relación no hubiera salido a la luz...a lo mejor habría una posibilidad de que no os casáramos.

Neji vio una lágrima caer por la mejilla de su prima y su miraba se ablandó, seguramente lo había pasado mal, visto desde su punto de vista, su padre la había obligado a dejar a un chico al que ella, por mucho que le dijera lo contrario, aún quería mucho. Se había tenido que mudar de cuidad y casarse con un primo que ella pensaba que la odiaba.

Neji no la odiaba, o por lo menos no tanto como hacía unos años, simplemente le molestaba su actitud, sabía que ella en el fondo era fuerte e inteligente, pero rara vez mostraba esa faceta suya y eso era lo que le molestaba de su prima, se subestimaba en demasía.

-¿Qué te parecería que...después de la competición, el concierto y todo eso...nos fuéramos un día al parque de atracciones?

Hinata que hasta el momento había estado llorando en silencio levantó la vista sorprendida. Neji la miraba, con el rostro más relajado, hablándola con dulzura...bueno no de la forma en la que solía hacerlo. Pudo ver que decía la verdad y se sonrojó levemente, ante esto Neji rió suavemente.

-Neji...¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

-Si.

Ese fue el segundo vaso que Hinata rompió en un día.


	5. Concierto

Hola!!! Aquí os dejo con el capitulo del cncierto, es algo más corto que los otros pero hay un acercamiento entre Neji e Hinata. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, esperopoder hacerlo pronto, aunqe creoque nadie se puede quejar, he estado desde las 02.00 a.m hasta las 23.25 p.m escribiendo y actualizando TODAS mis historias, así que necesito un respiro!!

**Disclaimer: ¡NO! mi nombre es Mitsuki Sakurai no Masashi Kishimoto ni Clamp, así que...ninguno de los prsonajes me pertenece, excepto Shogo, Yuki, Nagisa y Akira que me los inventé por que si.**

**Nos leemos a bajo!**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 5: Concierto.**

-No es por nada en especial, pero cuando nos casemos, compraremos vasos de plástico, si no te importa, no quiero estar comprando vasos de cristal todos los días por tu culpa-dijo Neji mientras recogía el segundo vaso roto y lo tiraba a la basura.

Hinata veía lo que Neji hacía, pero su mente todavía estaba procesando las palabras de Neji, una palabrota sacó a Hinata de su estado de shock.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué pasa?-Hinata vio el corte que Neji tenía en el brazo-Ven, que voy a curarte, si estás herido Kurogane no te dejará competir.

Neji siguió a su prima hasta el baño, donde ésta sacó un poco de algodón, le puso agua y jabón y empezó a desinfectar el corte.

-¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-Me he ido a sentar y cuando he apoyado el brazo me he clavado el cristal.

-Perdona...es que hoy estoy algo patosa.

-No me había dado cuenta.

Hinata suspiró y apretó la herida.

-¡Cuidado!

-Te aguantas.

-...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces.

-Claro...¿Qué pasa?

-¿Vas a competir?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué?

-Como has dicho que si estaba herido Kurogane no me iba a dejar competir, y que yo recuerde...todavía tienes el tobillo mal...¿Me equivoco?

Hinata dejó de limpiar la herida y fue a por unas tiritas, pero no las encontraba.

-¿No tienes tiritas?

-Si no hay ponme una venda, creo que se te da muy bien ponerlas...

Hinata empezó a vendar el brazo de su primo, sabía que no se iba a callar a menos que le dijera algo, pero no podía decirle la verdad, no la creería.

-¿Me vas a contestar algún día?

-No me creerías, así que...¿Para que decirte algo?

-Prueba a ver-la desafió Neji.

-Cuando mi padre me dijo que tendría que venir aquí...no me gustó la idea, e intenté irme de casa, no huir, solo quería que me diera algo el aire y mi padre se pensó que me iba a escapar, por lo que me agarró cuando estaba en las escaleras.

Miró a Neji a los ojos, hasta ahora la historia podía ser creíble, pero estaba segura que la tomaría por mentirosa cuando le dijera lo que sucedió después.

-Forcejeamos y...me caí rodando por las escaleras, casi me hice un esguince, mi padre me cogió por el brazo y me llevó a mi cuarto y me encerró, cuando se fue vino Hanabi y entre las dos hicimos un apaño para que no se notara.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu padre...

-Sabía que no me creerías, no pasa nada.

-Déjame ver el tobillo-pidió Neji.

Hinata se levantó el pantalón y se quitó el calcetín, apoyó el pié en el vater y se empezó a quitar la venda. Cuando acabó, Neji puedo ver que tenía el tobillo ligeramente hinchado y ligeramente amoratado, cuando pasó una mano por encima Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Y vas a competir así?

-No tengo más remedio, si no lo hago mi padre es capaz de venir hasta aquí y decirme cuatro cosas, o incluso montarme el pollo ahí mismo, así que...no me queda otra.

-Lo siento...siempre he pensado que eras la niña mimada pero veo...que no es así.

-Tranquilo-dijo Hinata volviendo a vendarse el tobillo-tampoco te he dado motivo para pensar lo contrario, supongo que...por eso nos distanciamos.

-Eso parece.

-¡Por dios Neji no te pongas así de sentimental! ¡No voy a poder meterme contigo!

-¿Acabamos de cenar y vemos una peli?

-Vale.

Neji llevó a caballito a Hinata hasta la cocina, donde cenaron y después de recogerlo todo se pusieron a ver una película, _Dirty Dancing_.

Los días pasaron y llegó la noche antes del concierto, los padres de Neji habían llegado esa misma tarde. Hinata estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, no sabía que ponerse, cada vez que intentaba cantar se equivocaba y cantaba otra canción. Neji intentó tranquilizarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su prima le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Ni si quiera sus tíos pudieron hacer gran cosa por ella.

Llegados a ese punto, Neji no tuvo más opción que llamar a Naruto, le fastidiaba mucho pero sabía que él podría hacer algo al respecto.

Naruto llegó a casa de Neji ya vestido para el concierto, llevaba una blusa negra, unos pantalones rotos y una larga cinta negra en la cabeza. Entró sin decir palabra en el cuarto de Hinata, que nada más verle empezó a tirarle todo lo que tenía más a mano.

Naruto cogió un vestido cualquiera y se lo puso encima a Hinata, la cogió, se la puso a la espalda y salió del cuarto con Hinata forcejeando y soltando toda clase de palabrotas.

-Perdonad, siempre se pone así antes de un concierto, tendríamos que haberos advertido-dijo Naruto.

-¡Cállate! ¡Lo voy a hacer fatal!-protestó Hinata.

-Si lo haces tan mal como el último entonces llegaremos a la cima en poco tiempo-se giró hacia Neji-aquí tenéis la dirección, Xiaolang ya se la ha dado a Lee y Tenten, que se la ha dado a Sakura, Ino y el resto. Tenéis pases VIP, por lo que tenéis que estar ahí a las 08.00 p.m

-Bien, hasta entonces.

Naruto sonrió, después hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Hinata le mordió.

-¡Me has mordido!

-¡Bájame!

-¡Es mi blusa de los conciertos y tú la has mordido! ¡Ahora si que lo haremos fatal!

Hizashi rió ante la escena y cerró la puerta de su casa cuando Naruto e Hinata salieron por ella.

* * *

Ya estaban en el local donde iban a tocar _NYSH_ y_ Dreamers_. El grupo formado por Naruto, Yuki, Shogo e Hinata y el formado por Sakura y Xiaolang.

Al final Hinata había optado por unos pantalones rotos, al igual que todos sus amigos, y una camiseta de tirantes negra, Yuki la llevaba morada, Sakura rosa y Shogo y Xiaolang negra, al igual que Naruto.

-¿¡Qué hago con el pelo!?_-_preguntó Hinata al borde de la histeria.

-Déjatelo suelto, como todas, así vamos iguales y empezaremos con más fuerza desde el principio-dijo Yuki.

-Prepárate para cantar a plena potencia Hinata, nos vamos a comer el escenario-la animó Naruto.

-No digas más Naruto, no creo que Hinata tarde mucho en explotar, mejor dejemos que sea en el escenario.

Shogo, Xiaolang y Naruto abandonaron el camerino que compartían y dejaron que Yuki y Sakura le dieran ánimos a Hinata.

* * *

Neji estaba entrando en la zona VIP con sus padres y Tenten, cuando vio al resto de sus amigos hablando con Tomoyo.

-Buenas ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Nerviosos?

-Más bien emocionadas-dijo Ino.

-Pues yo estoy estresado-dijo Fye-Hinata está que no puede más, no creo que pueda salir del camerino hasta que le toque cantar.

-Va a ser lo mejor, he oído por ahí que ciertas personas han venido y será mejor que no se crucen con Hinata.

-Bueno, Chicos, seguidme, os voy a llevar a la parte trasera del escenario o arriba de él ¿Dónde queréis ir?

Después de una mirada los integrantes del recién formado _"Nuevo Club: NYSH y Dreamers 4 Ever"_ decidieron quedarse detrás del escenario.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta, entró Kurogane y con su fría mirada miró a sus aprendices.

-Sakura, te toca.

-¡Rómpete una pierna!-la animaron Hinata y Yuki.

Sakura salió acompañada de Yuki.

-No hay prisa, no pasa nada si te pierdes el concierto de Sakura, lo oirás desde aquí, y tienes la tele por si lo quieres ver, pero te quiero lista para cuando tengas que cantar-fue lo que dijo Kurogane antes de salir, dejando a una Hinata metida de lleno en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Sakura y Xiaolang estaban detrás del escenario, listos para salir.

-¡Romperos una pierna!-gritaron Shogo y Naruto.

-¿Por qué sois tan malos?-preguntó Sakura (Haruno).

-Es una forma de desear buena suerte-explicó Shogo-¡Vamos que empiezan!

* * *

Hinata oía la música desde el camerino desde hacía media hora, dentro de una hora y media hora tendría que salir a cantar, pero parecía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Pasó otra hora e Hinata no se había movido de su sitio, pensó en su carrera como cantante, los buenos y los malos momentos. Ya estaba harta de quedarse quita sin hacer nada, se levantó, dispuesta a irse, solo quedaba media hora de concierto de sus amigos y no se lo quería perder.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

-Vaya, vaya, así que sigues sin poder cantar hasta el último momento...la verdad no se si es bueno que sigas siendo cantante, estás siempre acobardándote.

-Nagisa...

-No he venido a decirte cosas que te hundan en la miseria, eso lo sabes hacer tú solita, solo he venido a decirte, que no te creas que esto va a quedar así. Nunca voy a dejarte en paz. Nunca serás todo lo feliz que quieras, siempre estaré ahí para hacerte la vida imposible.

-Nagisa...lo que ocurrió entre nuestros padres...no debió afectar a nuestra amistad.

-¡Cállate! ¡Lo sabías! ¡sabías lo que le iba a pasar a mi padre y aún así no me lo contaste! ¡Te odio!

Sin más se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso decidido, sin percatarse de que pasaba junto a Neji, que había ido a ver la razón por la que su prima todavía no salía del camerino.

Hinata se quedó paralizada ante las palabras de su amiga, era todo mentira, su padre no le había dicho absolutamente nada hasta el último momento, en cuanto lo supo quiso contárselo a Nagisa, pero ya era tarde. Desde entonces todo había ido de mal en peor.

-Hinata...¿Estás bien?

Hinata no respondió, calló al suelo de rodillas, de sus ojo empezaron a brotar lágrimas. Neji había escuchado toda la conversación, y dada la reacción de Hinata, Nagisa debía de estar equivocada.

* * *

-Hay que ir a por Hinata-dijo Kurogane.

-Si no ha salido hasta ahora, va a necesitar más tiempo-dijo Fye.

-Entonces le daremos más tiempo-propuso Chi.

-Pero solo media hora-dijo Tomoyo.

Fye fue a hacerles una seña a Sakura y Xiaolang que estaban en el escenario, que ambos entendieron a la perfección.

-¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Sois un público magnifico! Dentro de media hora volverán a los escenarios, después de unas vacaciones NYSH! Os dejamos este tiempo para tomar algo.

Sakura y Xiaolang salieron del escenario.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien-dijo Fye con una sonrisa.

-Me he equivocado en una estrofa, pero el arreglo que he hecho me ha quedado bien-dijo Sakura-perdón por la equivocación Kurogane.

-No te preocupes, has sabido como arreglarlo sin que se notara, eso es lo que importa.

* * *

Neji estaba en el camerino tratando de consolar a su prima, ya no lloraba, pero parecía que no tenía ganas de cantar.

-Te contaré lo que pasó...es normal que me odie...yo tengo todo la culpa.

Neji se dispuso a escucharla, haber si podía calmarla antes de que saliera al escenario, ambos habían oído lo que había dicho Sakura, así que Neji tenía media hora más para animarla a cantar.

* * *

-Ya ha pasado casi media hora tenéis que salir-dijo Fye.

-¿E Hinata?-preguntó Naruto.

Ino, Tenten y ambas Sakuras estaban preocupadas por que Hinata no había parecido todavía.

-Id a vuestros puestos, Hinata vendrá ahora-dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Romperos una pierna!-dijeron Xiaolang Sakura a la vez.

Naruto, Shogo y Yuki fueron al escenario a oscuras. El público estaba impaciente por volver a escuchar a NYSH y ya empezaban a enfadarse por la tardanza.

Justo en ese momento llegó Hinata, con la mirada decidida, detrás suyo estaba Neji con cara de agotamiento, se notaba que le había costado esfuerzo convencer a Hinata de salir a cantar.

Hinata agarró el micrófono que me ofrecía Tomoyo.

-¡Rómpete una pierna!

En ese momento las luces se encendieron e Hinata salió corriendo, la música empezó a sonar y ella empezó a cantar con Yuki:

_It took too long, it took too long, it took to long  
for you to call back  
and normally i would just forget that  
except for the fact it was my birthday  
my stupid birthday__La, la, la, la, la, la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
La, la, la, la, la, la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaa..._

I played along, i played along, i played along  
rolled right off my back  
but obviously my armor was cracked  
what kind of a boyfriend would forget that  
who would forget that

The type of guy who doesn't see  
what he has until she leaves  
don't let me go  
cause without me you know you're lost  
wise up now or pay the cost  
soon you will know

Your not livin' til your livin'  
livin with me  
you not winnin' til your winnin'  
winning me  
your not gettin' til your gettin'  
getting me  
your not livin' til your livin'  
livin' for me  
this is the potential break up song  
our album needs just one  
oh baby please  
please tell me

We got along, we got along, we got along  
until you did that  
now all i want is just my stuff back  
do you get that  
let me repeat that  
i want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
i dont care just drop it off  
i wont be home  
cause without me you know you're lost  
minus you im better off  
soon you will know

Your not livin' til your livin'  
livin with me  
you not winnin' til your winnin'  
winnin'  
your not gettin' til your gettin'  
getting me  
your not livin' til your livin'  
livin' for me

You can try, you can try  
you know i'd know it'd be a lie  
without me your gonna die  
so you better think clearly clearly  
before you nearly nearly  
bust up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly dearly  
come on

You're not livin' til you're livin'  
(No!) -- livin' with me  
You're not winning, til you're winning  
(No, no, no, no...) -- winning  
You're not getting til you're getting  
(til you're gettin') -- getting me  
You're not livin' til you're livin' --  
No, no, (living for me) no, no, no, no, no, no

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby, please -- please tell me...

This is the potential make-up song  
Please just admit you're wrong

Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

_(Potencial Break Up__ Aly & AJ)_

Hinata cantó, durante dos horas seguidas, sin parar, dando lo mejor de ella, demostrándole a Nagisa y Akira que sus palabras de antaño ya no tenían efecto alguno sobre ella, y todo se lo debía a Neji, si, su primo, al que había decidido adiar, era la persona en la que se había apoyado para poder salir de su gran depresión.

Después del concierto estaba exhausta, pero muy contenta por el concierto.

-¡Lo has echo genial!-dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Y te has movido de una forma tan sensual!-añadió Naruto.

-¡Pervertido!

-¡por eso te has equivocado en algunos acordes imbécil!-protestó Shogo.

Hinata rió y miró a Neji, que la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, articuló un "_gracias"_ y Neji asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-gritó Naruto-¡Y estáis todos invitados!

-Muy bien echo Hinata-dijo Hizashi-ve a disfrutar y celebrarlo con tus amigos, Neji y tú podéis volver cuando queráis, mañana no tenéis clase por lo que podréis dormir, Yuki y yo ya nos vamos.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por venir.

-No te preocupes Hina-chan, que nosotros vendremos como hinchas siempre-dijo Yuki.

-Madre, por favor, estamos en un sitio público.

Hinata estalló en carcajadas.

A lo lejos había un par de personas que miraban a Hinata con rabia.

-Al final tú plan no ha funcionado ¿Alguna otra idea brillante?

-Te equivocas-dijo la otra persona-hemos encontrado el nuevo punto de apoyo de Hinata. Vamos a la fiesta, nosotros también estamos invitados, puesto que hemos cantado aquí antes que ellos, aunque nadie se lo hay dicho a sus amiguitos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Comprobar cuando puede aguantar Hinata sin llorar esta noche.

-Como quieras, yo me voy yendo-dijo la primera persona.

La otra sin embargo no se movió, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea para que el perfecto día de Hinata no fueran tan perfecto, sonrió y se fue a la fiesta, acabando de trazar su gran plan.

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí está el 5º capitulo. ¿A qué el padre de Hinata es un capullo? ¿Y Nagisa? Más todavía, pero bueno si fueran buenos me quedaría sin historia jejejeje, no obstante no creo ue vayan a ser malos para siempre...para averiguarlo tendréis que seguir leyendo ¡A mi desde luego que no me lo vaís a sacar! Y os advierto que soy la única en saber lo que pasa e la historia, ni siquiera Niesugui sabe lo que pasará muajajajajaja (risa malvada)**

**Any Review?? P-L-E-A-S-E!!!!**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	6. Después del Concierto

**Hola a todos!! por fin después de unas semanas llenas de examenes he podido subir el siguiente capitulo! Solo ha sido una de mis muchas historias, pero es que necesitaba dormir, pero prometo que a lo largo de la semana seguiré escribiendo y subiré los siguientes capitulos de esta historia y de las demás lo más pronto posible**.

**Espero que os guste, también quería agradecer a todos los que habéis estado leyendo este fic y que os gusta, con cada capitulo la historia se va poniendo cada vez más interesante, aparecen nuevos personajes, vamos sabiendo más de la vida de Hinata antes de su llegada a Tokio (no mucho,lo admito, pero cuando sea el momento oportuno sabréis lo que le pasó).**

**Disclaimer: Puede gustarme mucho la comia Japonesa y la idea de irme a vivir a Japón es realmente tentadora. Pero no soy Kisimoto, ni CLAMP.**

**No leemos abajo!**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 6: Después del Concierto.**

Habían alquilado un local, donde las bandas que habían tocado aquella noche se divertían después del concierto. NYSH se reencontró con muchos amigos de otras bandas que les felicitaron por su concierto.

Sakura (Haruno) e Ino estaban mirando a un chico moreno, que no dejaba de hablar con Hinata, la cual no dejaba de sonreírle.

-¿Quién es ese chico?-le preguntó Ino a Yuki.

-Es Uchiha Itachi, uno de los ex novios de Hinata, la verdad es que es muy guapo. Yo también estuve coladita por él una temporada.

-¿Hinata? ¿Y ese chico? Vaya, menudo éxito-dijo Ino.

-Bueno, la verdad es que Hinata estuvo fingiendo salir con muchos chicos para que Naruto se pusiera celoso, y por fin, a quinto intento Naruto estalló y le partió la cara al hermano de Itachi, Sasuke.

-Pues parecen muy íntimos-mencionó Tenten, que acaba de llegar después de haber estado bailando con Lee.

-Se llevan muy bien, eso es todo, como Hinata no tiene hermanos mayores, considera a Itachi como tal. E Itachi tampoco tiene hermanas pequeñas, así que a veces hace el papel de hermano mayor sobre protector.

Neji, que estaba sentado casi al lado de las chicas, a pesar de la música pudo escuchar al conversación. Y frunció el ceño al ver como Hinata iba a bailar con Itachi con una gran sonrisa. A los pocos segundos se sentó a su lado Naruto.

-No me parece bien que esos dos bailen juntos, perece que son pareja.

-¿Y no lo fueron?-preguntó Neji en tono sarcástico.

-Dos meses, pero solo lo fingían. Hinata ha estado enamorada de mi desde siempre, pero yo no me di cuenta hasta hace poco.

-Pues mira que eres lento-le replicó el Hyuga.

Naruto sonrió. No había ido ahí para hablar sobre su relación con Hinata, más bien quería aclarar unos puntos con Neji acerca de Hinata.

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó el rubio sin dejar de mirar a Hinata.

Neji siguió su mirada y vio que Naruto apretaba los puños cuando Itachi le susurraba algo a Hinata en el oído.

-Por supuesto.

Naruto se levantó y Neji le siguió hasta la barra, donde pidieron un par de bebidas.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Estoy enamorado de Hinata-fue lo primero que dijo Naruto-Y ella de mi.

-Ya lo he notado-dijo Neji bebiendo un poco.

-Sabía perfectamente que Hinata algún día se casaría contigo, ella misma me lo dijo, pero esperaba que para cuando su padre se lo dijera, ella tuviera la suficiente confianza como para negarse y seguir conmigo, en caso de que siguiéramos juntos. Pero Nagisa le contó todo a Hiashi a raíz de un problema con su padre y con el padre de Hinata, por lo que no pudimos vernos más. La última vez que la vi, no estábamos solos, Shogo y Yuki también estaban con nosotros y ese día anunció que se iba de Saitama y que se casaría contigo. Jamás la había visto tan destrozada.

Neji se acordó de cuando volvió a ver a su prima, la verdad es que no parecía muy contenta, pero no estaba "destrozada" como había dicho Naruto.

-Hinata siempre dice que su hermana es un gran actriz-siguió Naruto-pero desde luego su actuación hasta ahora es impresionante, casi no ha llorado. Eso es lo que más me preocupa, la conozco y se que si Nagisa sigue rondando por aquí hará sufrir a Hinata. Se que eres tú el que la ha hecho subir al escenario esta noche, y te doy las gracias.

-De nada-respondió Neji- a mi tampoco me cae muy bien esa Nagisa.

-Ten cuidado y por lo que más quieras no dejes que ella note que Hinata y tú os lleváis bien, es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla sufrir.

-Lo se, he visto el espectáculo en el camerino antes del concierto.

-¿¡Cómo!?-exclamó Naruto-¡Mierda! Es tía va a por todas.

Paro la música unos segundos y ambos chicos vieron como Itachi se despedía de Hinata con un beso en la mano y ella se ponía roja. Naruto sonrió, esa era la Hinata que conocía, la que se sonrojaba por todo y no la que era fría.

-Bueno, lo que quería decirte era que...no hagas sufrir a Hinata, o lo pagarás muy caro-dijo Naruto.

-Que raro, creía que el papel de hermano mayor sobre protector lo tenía Uchiha Itachi-dijo Neji, intentando sacar de sus casillas a Naruto.

Pero antes de que éste dijera cualquier cosa, apareció Hinata.

-Naruto, Itachi se marcha, pero me ha dicho que quiere verte y que te espera fuera, en la calle, que aquí hay demasiado ruido y no le gusta. En eso es igual a Sasuke ¿Verdad?

-Ahora vengo Hinata, tú no te muevas de aquí-dijo Naruto con una mirada fría y se marchó.

-¿Y a este qué demonios le pasa?-preguntó Hinata en voz alta-¿De qué hablabais para que se pusiera de esa forma?

-Cosas de chicos-contestó Neji tomando otro sorbo.

-No me lo creo...¿Desde cuando sois tan íntimos?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

Neji estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con las preguntas de su prometida. Hinata por el contrario estaba a punto de echarse a reír en cualquier momento.

-Por cierto, no he tenido tiempo para decírtelo con todo esto, pero...el concierto, me ha gustado.

Hinata se sonrojó, la verdad es que no esperaba aquellas palabras por parte de su prometido, pero se alegró, al menos desde hacía unos pocos días su relación iba mejorando, ya no se odiaban, se metían un poco el uno con el otro, pero de forma cariñosa. Pensaba que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer que se entristeciera. Eran las dos y media de la madrugada ¿Qué podía salir mal?

-Te noto cansada ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-preguntó Neji de repente.

-Esta bien, dime ahora mismo quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi prometido-pidió Hinata.

-Pues tu prometido no está, ahora mismo estás con tu primo, que no quiere tener que ayudarte con los deberes mañana y quiere que descanses un poco después del concierto.

Hinata se quedó callada ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar ante esas palabras?

-...Neji...me gustaría...pedirte un favor.

-No te pienso ayudar con los deberes.

Hinata bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?-ahora era Neji estaba intrigado.

-¿Podríamos...posponer la boda?

Neji la miró incrédulo. Ahora era él el que no sabía como reaccionar ante las palabras de su prima.

-Se...que tenemos que casarnos y lo haremos, como quieren nuestros padres, pero...ahora no. Ahora mismo nos estamos llevando bien y si nos casáramos...puede que la situación fuera diferente y no quiero que sea así, yo...ahora mismo...estoy bien contigo, tal y como estamos ahora...mejor ir paso a paso...¿Verdad?

-...Caray Hinata, he de reconocer que me pillas por sorpresa, pero si es eso lo que quieres...podemos hablarlo con nuestros padres, seguro que lo entenderán, si les aclaramos que nos casaremos.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Neji!

Por toda respuesta Neji sonrió.

-Ahora vas a poder salir con chicas más tiempo-bromeó Hinata.

-Como te intentes ligar a Naruto...nos casamos en seguida.

Hinata reía por el comentario cuando Naruto apareció detrás de los Hyûgas.

-Neji...¿Puedo bailar con Hinata?

-Si ella quiere, aunque creo que estaba algo cansada.

-De acuerdo, solo un baile y nos vamos...tú también tienes cara de sueño Neji-niisan.

Neji miro como su prima se fue con el rubio y como bailaban, hasta que una voz conocida le hizo dejar de prestar atención a la pareja.

-Que bueno que eres, dejando que la historia de amor entre Naruto e Hinata continúe.

-Nagisa...¿Verdad?

-No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, siempre ha habido terceras personas por delante, pero quería conocer al prometido de Hinata. La verdad es que siempre me ha dicho que la odiabas, pero creo que estaba equivocada ¿No?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Neji de forma fría.

Nagisa sonrió y se sentó al lado de Neji. Después pidió una copa. Ya era hora de poner su plan en marcha.

* * *

Ya había acabado la tercera canción que Hinata y Naruto bailaban y la Hyuga estaba deseando poder irse, estaba algo cansada.

-Naruto, me tengo que ir, me muero de sueño y mañana tengo que acabar deberes.

-Bien, ve a decirle adiós a Kurogane y a los demás, yo voy a por tus cosas.

Hinata no tardó en localizar a Kurogane, que estaba con Fye, Chi y Tomoyo. Les agradeció el apoyo y les prometió llamarles al día siguiente. También se despidió de Sakura y Xiaolang. Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura (Haruno), Lee y Tenten ya se habían ido, y Kiba, Shino, Chouji se fueron cuando Hinata se despidió de ellos. Solo le quedaba ir a buscar a Neji, esperaba que estuviera en el mismo sitio que antes, no le apetecía buscarle por todo el local.

Le encontró en la barra, reconocería su pelo en cualquier parte, por mucho que hubiera personas en medio bailando y que le impedían una buena visón. Pero no dio más de cinco pasos cuando se paró en seco. No. No era posible. Seguro que estaba soñando. O el poco alcohol que había tomado le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Sentada junto a Neji, estaba Nagisa. Nagisa y Neji estaban hablando, y Nagisa estaba con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Pero lo que le hizo marcharse de ahí no fue el que Nagisa estuviera hablando con Neji. No. Lo que la hizo marcharse fue lo que ocurrió después.

Nagisa se acercó a Neji y le besó. Hinata empezó a contar mentalmente, seguro que Neji estaba shokeado y no sabía como reaccionar. Pasados diez segundos Neji y Nagisa se separaron. Hinata suspiró, todo era culpa de Nagisa.

Neji levantó la mirada y vio a Hinata, o eso pensó ella, ya que a los pocos segundos se volvía a besar con Nagisa, y ésta vez Hinata estaba segura de que Neji sabía lo que Nagisa estaba haciendo, no le había pillado por sorpresa, pero la había visto. Entonces, ¿Por qué se besaban delante suyo?

* * *

Kurogane acababa de volver después de echar a Yuki, Shogo, Naruto, Sakura y Xiaolang a la calle para que se marcharan a casa, y tenía la chaqueta de Hinata, iba a buscarla cuando ella apareció con un semblante triste.

-¿Hinata...estás bien?

Suerte que en el local había dos barras. Necesitaba ahogar sus penas, sabía que no estaba bien, pero lo necesitaba.

-Dame una cerveza-le dijo Hinata al de la barra y en pocos segundos se la dio.

Hinata bebió la cerveza de un tirón, atrayendo las miradas de sus amigos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Si-dijo Hinata-solo necesito beber un poquito más y me marcho.

* * *

Media hora más tarde Neji logró encontrar a su prima, en la otra barra, con sus manager, pero Hinata estaba algo borracha.

-Creo que será mejor, que la lleve a casa-dijo Neji.

-Será lo mejor-dijo Kurogane-y que mañana se de una ducha de agua fría.

-¿Queréis que os llevemos?-preguntó Fye.

-No hace falta, gracias ya he llamado a la limusina, estará fuera de un momento a otro.

-Estoy aquí y puedo oír lo que decís-dijo Hinata-y no pienso marcharme de aquí.

-Van a cerrar-dijo Chi.

-Pues nos vamos a otro local ¡Tengo ganas de fiesta!

-Lo que necesitas es irte a casa y dormir-dijo Tomoyo.

-Adiós-dijo Neji.

Cuando ambos Hyûgas salieron del local, la limusina les estaba esperando. Hinata no dejaba de protestar y al final Neji se puso unos tapones que había por ahí para no escuchar a su histérica prima.

-Takumi, déjanos aquí, el garaje está aquí, no es necesario que vayas hasta la puerta principal, ya podemos ir nosotros andando-dijo Neji.

-Como usted desee, Neji-sama.

Los dos primos bajaron del coche y vieron como éste se metía en el garaje. Hinata, ahora callada empezó a andar, seguida de su primo. Se puso la chaqueta negra sobre los hombros cuando sopló un poco de aire.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te has emborrachado?-le preguntó Neji.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Ya, pero quiero saberlo.

-¡Pues no te lo voy a decir!

Neji agarró del brazo a su prima y ésta se paró, a los pocos segundos le pegó una bofetada a Neji en la cara.

-Te la perdono por que estás borracha y no sabes lo que haces.

-...Estaba bromeando...-susurró Hinata.

Neji la miró sin comprender.

Hinata también le miró, poco a poco se fue acercando a él, apoyó sus manos en la blusa de su primo, que no hacía nada, solo ver a su prima. Hinata se puso de puntillas y le besó.

Al principio Neji se sorprendió, pero cuando Hinata subió sus brazos hasta su cuello, decidió entrar en el juego. La acercó cuanto pudo y rodeó su cintura. No era como la última vez que se habían besado. Esta vez Hinata no lo hacía por hacer, le estaba mostrando sus sentimientos, era más cariñosa que la última vez, eso hizo que Neji sonriera, había conseguido que si prima se volviera algo más cariñosa en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos.

Pasados un tiempo, que ninguno supo cuando fue. Hinata se alejó de su primo y recogió la chaqueta que se le había caído al suelo cuando su primo la había abrazado. Estaba algo sonrojada, en parte por el beso, pero mayoritariamente por la borrachera que tenía encima. Neji pensó que cuando se levantara tendría una buena resaca y que no se acordaría de nada, pero él podría hacer la recordar, le hizo gracia imaginarse a su prima roja como un tomate después de que le hubiera contado lo que había echo estando borracha. Al menos no se había desnudado y ni se había puesto de pie en una silla, ni cantado a todo volumen.

Hinata se marchó, pero a los pocos segundos se paró, sacando a Neji de sus pensamientos.

-¿A qué ha sido mejor que el de Nagisa?-le preguntó.

-¿Cómo?

-Te he visto, no disimules...te odio, pensaba que podía confiar en ti. Bromeaba cuando dije que podías tener una novia. No puedes, al igual que yo no puedo.

Neji quiso sujetarla, pararla y que le contara lo que había visto. Pero Hinata cayó al suelo, desmaya, después de haber bebido tal cantidad de alcohol en poco tiempo. Neji la cogió en brazos y entró en su casa, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Hinata. Ahora mismo, ambos necesitaban descansar.

* * *

**¿He dicho ya que voy a subir lo siguientes capitulos lo más pronto posible, verdad? No podéis matarme! Entre otras cosas por que entonces goodbye a saber lo que pasa en la historia. Espero que no me tengáis en cuenta que os haya dejado así, se que soy mala, yo tampoco soporto que me dejan con la intriga, pero prometo subir el siguiente capitulo, (que aviso, será largo) lo más pronto posible, tengo la idea en la cabeza, solo tengo que pulsar teclas durante unas horitas y tendréis la continuación!**

**Un saludo a todos lo que llen la historia y que dejan reviews (INDIRECTA) jejejej**

**Mitsuki Sakurai // SdlN**


	7. Tenemos que hablar

**No se como pedir disculpas por este monumental (por que no se puede llamar de otra forma) retraso. Seré sincera, he tenido unos examenes bestiales y acojonantes y este año es mortal para mi. Se que con el verano tendría que haber subido los capitulo, pero...me lo he pasado tan bien que..sencillamente me olvidé XD a parte de que no tenía acceso a internet y por culpa de una mudanza me quedé sin ordenador. Pero ya se que eso no es ninguna excusa. Pido mil perdones por el restraso. Se que prometí que éste capitulo sería largo y me ha salido más corto de lo que pensaba, pero es que en el último momento decidí hacer este capitulo de.."transición" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Espero que os guste, no es muy corto (13 páginas) y prometo que el suguiente capitulo lo subiré más pronto, pero tardaré por que tengo muchisimo que estudiar y casi no puedo tocar el ordenador (llevo más de una semana sin encenderlo siquiera, sniff sniff).**

**Acabo de darme cuenta de que he escrito mucho, así que resumiré lo de arriba: MIL PERDONES POR EL RETRASO! El siguiente capitulo tardará menos, pero no lo subiré en seguida. (Joder que bien se me da sintetizar!) XD**

**Disclaimer:Por mucho que me guste...no hablo japonés y nunca he estado en Japón (aunque me encantaría)**

**Del capitulo solo puedo decir que me parto con el final y que no me matéis por dejarlo así.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Tenemos que hablar. Reconciliación a medias.**

A la mañana siguiente Neji se despertó casi al medio día, le había costado conciliar el sueño después de las palabras de Hinata. Se levantó de golpe.

_¡Hinata! ¡Mierda, seguro que hoy tiene una resaca mortal!_

Había llegado corriendo hasta la puerta de su cuarto, pero se debuto ¿Sería bueno que entrara? ¿Y si seguía durmiendo? Decidió ir a verla más tarde cuando su estómago protestó. Fue al cuarto de sus padres para saludarles y se llevó una sorpresa al ver ahí a Hinata, tumbada en la cama.

-Tía Yumi, por favor dime que tienes algo, esta resaca me está matando.

-Si, tranquila Hinata que lo tengo-contestó Yumi desde el baño-solo que no recuerdo dónde..ah! ¡Aquí está!

-Genial...me va a estallar la cabeza.

-Vaya Neji ¿Ya estás despierto?

En ese momento Hinata levantó la vista, miró a Neji y volvió mirar el techo. Neji se sorprendió al ver la mirada de indiferencia de su prima. No era posible que recordara lo que había pasado, estaba totalmente borracha, era imposible.

-Si...me acabo de levantar.

-¿No tendrás resaca verdad? La pobre Hinata se ha levantado hace media hora y no encontraba unas pastillas para ella.

-No, yo estoy bien...bueno, me voy a desayunar.

-Neji, por favor, no me hables de comida, que vomito.

El aludido rodó los ojos, posteriormente se marchó a desayunar a la cocina, donde Yakumo le había preparado un café y unos bollos para desayudar, desayudo típico Occidental.

Horas más tarde Yumi se volvía a marchar junto con Hizashi, por negocios, prometieron estar en Tomoeda cuando Neji e Hinata fueran a competir, en unos pocos días. Yakumo se quedó al cuidado de Hinata hasta que se fue a pasar dos días con su familia, dado que su hija mayor había vuelto del extranjero, a punto de dar a luz. Por lo que Neji tuvo que cuidar a su prima.

Hinata no hizo otra cosa que dormir en todo el fin de semana, se sentía agotada por el concierto, pero también era por que no quería ver a Neji, sabía que él y Nagisa se habían besado, pero no sabía si le había besado ella furiosa, o había sido un sueño.

De todas formas daba igual, ella no se sentía para nada celosa, él tenía todo el derecho del mundo de besar a quien quisiera, le daba exactamente igual.

-Pues yo creo que te molesta y mucho-le dijo Yuki como quien habla del tiempo.

-¡No es cierto!-Hinata golpeó la mesa y un poco del zumo le cayó en la mano.

-Ya, y por eso estás de tan mal humor. Mira Hinata, si te molesta lo que hace Neji...combate el fuego con fuego, dale donde más le duela.

-En su masculinidad-dijo Hinata sin pensar.

Yuki puso los ojos en blanco, llevaba media hora intentando calmar a su amiga y no había manera. El domingo la había levantado de la cama por la tarde y se la había llevado a una pequeña pastelería donde vendían unos dulces que Hinata adoraba, y llevaba toda la media hora pegando golpes en la mesa levantándose de pronto, gritando, haciendo que su bolso saltara por los aires, y espantando a la clientela con su actitud.

-Me refiero a que le pongas celoso, con Naruto no...pero a lo mejor alguno de los hermanos Uchiha quiere ayudarte, sabes que siempre he pensado que Sasuke y tu hacéis muy buena pareja...

-No voy a traer a Sasuke hasta aquí para que me bese delante de Neji y conseguir que se ponga celoso.

-Solo era una sugerencia-dijo Yuki bebiendo un sorbo del quinto sorbete de fresa que había pedido-¿Y si...no haces nada?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Quiero decir que pases de él.

-Yuki, vivimos bajo el mismo techo, y estamos solos no puedo "pasar de él".

-¿Solos? Pues eso cambia las cosas, te puedo decir muchas cosas que podéis hacer solos en una casa tan grande.

-¡Yuki!-exclamó Hinata sonrojándose.

-Hinata, tienes ya 17 años, no puedes seguir sonrojándote cuando tocamos estos temas, tanto tiempo sin mi te ha afectado, voy a tener que pervertirte...otra vez.

Hinata volvió a sentarse. Debía admitir que Yuki y ella habían sido unas pervertidas y sabían encontrarle el doble sentido a todas las palabras, pero eso fue después de muchos años en los que Hinata no lo había pasado precisamente bien.

-Bueno, no me has traído aquí para hablar de _cosas_ que puedo hacer con Neji. Así que dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Bueno, si es cierto que le besaste... está claro que te pusiste _celosa_ y no digas que no.

-Vale. Es que, lo que más molestó es que él se pusiera celoso por un simple pico entre Naruto y yo. Después se comporta como una caballero. Y al final le acaba metiendo la lengua a _esa cosa que no voy a nombrar_ hasta dios sabe donde. ¡No es justo!

-Bueno, para empezar, que tengas que casarte con él no es justo.

-Ya. Pero eso no se puede cambiar. Nos comprometieron cuando yo tenía cinco años y él seis. Pero mi padre y mi tio no le dijeron nada a Neji hasta ahora.

-¿Y eso?

-No se. Supongo que para saber si era digno de Hinata _Hyuga_. Pero no te vayas por las ramas. Ayúdame.

-Si los demás estuvieran aquí...seguro que tu querido primo se moriría de celos. Te tratan como a una diosa.

Hinata sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?

-¿Y si nos vamos unos días antes a Tomoeda?

-¿Para? Itachi y los demás están en Kyoto.

-Si, pero seguro que Sasuke irá a Tomoeda. Y si va Sasuke...

-...irá Itachi, y si va Itachi...¡Irán todos! ¡Soy un genio!

-¡Pero si no se te ha ocurrido a ti! Solo me has dado la idea.

-Bueno, lo que tú digas. Vendrán todos ¿Y qué harás?

-Le empezaré a tratar bien estos días. Y luego, cuando estemos en Tomoeda, me lo pasaré bien sin él.

-¿Solo eso? ¿No vas a intentar ligarte a...algún tio? ¿Dónde está la gracia?

-Tienes razón. Tengo que subir la apuesta.

-Yo tengo una idea, solo necesitas una cama y un tio cualquiera.

-¡Yuki!

-Bueno, la cama no es _imprescindible_, solo el tio, si no...

-¡Cállate!

-Hinata, antes _adorabas_ hablar de estos temas.

-Tu lo has dicho antes. Pasado. Ahora no. Presente.

Una melodía acalló lo que iba a ser una buena reprimenda de Yuki a Hinata.

-Salvada por la campana. ¿Hola?...¿Qué quieres?...estoy, fuera, con Yuki y...unos amigos ¿Pasa algo?...vale...no hace falta puedo volver yo solita...adiós.

-¿Neji?-preguntó Yuki. Hinata estaba de morros, _otra vez._

-Es peor que mi padre. Dice que quiere que vuelva a casa por que mañana hay clase y que quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Crees que quiere darte una explicación?

-Me da igual.

-No, no te da igual.

-Tienes razón, pero eso Neji no lo sabe.

Yuki suspiró.

-Bueno, pues espero que vuestra _reconciliación_ sea _fructífera._

-¿Podrías dejar de usar frases con doble sentido al menos un día?

-No.

-¿Y hasta llegar al metro?

-Vale. Pero mañana seguiré. Y delante de tus amigas, que me da que ellas nunca han...-se calló ante la severa mirada de Hinata-Pero dime que tengo razón ¿Crees que si?

Hinata suspiró. Pagó sus tres helados de dulce de leche, dos zumos y los seis sorbetes de Yuki. Ambas se encaminaron hacia el metro dando un paseo, hablando sobre lo que pensaban de las nuevas amistades que tenían.

-Bueno Hina-chan. Nos vemos mañana. Pásatelo _muy bien._

Hinata rodó los ojos.

-Si. Adiós Yu-chan.

Neji estaba a punto de salir a buscar a Hinata. Hacía más de una hora que la había llamado y todavía no estaba en casa. Llevaba todo el fin de semana enfadada y hacía unas horas había aparecido Yuki hecha una furia diciendo cosas incomprensibles, entrando en la habitación de Hinata y saliendo con ella a rastras. Lo único que pudo entender fue un «_Te la devolveré más tarde Neji-kun_».

Estaba claro que Hinata no tenía claro que era la puntualidad. Momentos después se oyó el timbre.

-Llegas tarde.

-¿Tenía que estar a alguna hora? Solo me has dicho «_Ven cuando puedas, hay que cenar y quiero hablar contigo_». Y en cuanto he podido he venido.

-Tu pones la mesa. Voy a calentar la pizza.

-¿Pizza?

-Ha llegado hace un buen rato, pero como tardabas se ha enfriado.

Neji se fue a la cocina, todavía un poco enfadado con su prima. Ahora venía lo más difícil. Hablar de lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Hinata llegó unos minutos más tarde. Se había quitado la ropa de calle y los tacones y se había puesto una camiseta de tirantes, unos shorts y unos calcetines.

-¿No vas a tener frío así?

-Si tengo frío me pongo una manta y listos.

Llevaron unas bandejas con platos y la pizza al salón. La cena transcurrió en silencio. Hinata quería que su primo sacara el tema de una maldita vez, pero parecía que necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

-Bueno, como bien has dicho mañana hay clase. Así que me voy a dormir.

Hinata fingió un bostezo y se giró dispuesta a irse. Cuando su primo la detuvo.

-No creas que te vas a escaquear del tema.

-No me intento escaquear de nada. Pero al perecer tu no quieres hablar.

-Bien. Hablemos.

-Hablemos.

-Siéntate.

Hinata volvió sobre sus pasos, se sentó en frente de Neji y esperó a que él decidiera hablar primero. Ella por su parte no tenía nada que decir.

-¿Hasta donde te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó ella a su vez.

-Vamos Hinata no me digas que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Dejemos de dar vueltas, como has hecho durante todo el fin de semana, y vayamos directos al grano.

-Cuando nos metimos en la limusina. Luego me empecé a marear y no se si lo que pasó fue real o lo soñé o estaba delirando.

-Bueno. Es más de lo que pensaba. Me besaste.

Hinata suspiró.

-Que susto, ya me estaba preocupando. Mira que soñar que te besaba. Menos mal.

-Déjate de bromas.

-Estoy intentando hacer la situación algo menos incómoda. Por si lo has olvidado yo no besé a... Nagisa.

-No me has dejado que te lo explique. Hay una buena razón.

-Neji. No te voy a decir que no me dolió por que mentiría. Me sentí muy mal. Pero lo que peor me sentó es que tú te pusieras celoso por un simple beso de nada con Naruto y yo tenga que quedarme tranquila mientras veo como te estás morreando con una chica que no soporto.

-Yo tampoco soporto a Naruto.

-¡Deja a Naruto en paz! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con él!

Neji vio que los ojos de su prima se humedecían un poco.

-Yo creo que Naruto tiene mucho que ver en este asunto. Seguramente a tu padre no le gustaba nada y para separaros me usó a mi. Por que sabe lo que quiero hacer. Conoce mis ambiciones muy bien y me utilizó en su provecho.

-¡Estás totalmente equivocado!-exclamó Hinata-Nuestro compromiso se acordó hace muchos años. Te lo han dicho ahora por que dentro de un año seré mayor de edad y si tú no estabas de acuerdo el compromiso se anularía. ¡Pero aceptaste! ¡Aceptaste maldita sea! ¡Y ahora tendremos que casarnos por tu culpa!

-¡Pero si estabas de acuerdo!

-¿¡Cómo voy a estar de acuerdo con éste compromiso! Toda mi vida me he opuesto a él y he hecho todo lo posible para que tu lo rechazaras. ¡Pero no me querías escuchar!

-¡Pero si te lo pregunté! ¡Te lo pregunté y me dijiste que te daba igual! Y hasta me escribiste una carta.

-¿Qué carta?

-¡La carta que me dio tu padre! Esa en la que eras muy grosera, por cierto. En la que me decías que querías adoptar a nuestros hijos.

Hinata palideció.

-Neji...

-¡Tengo la carta! ¡Y también tengo guardada la conversación por msn que tuvimos! ¡Así que no me vengas con eso de que nos vamos a casar por mi culpa!

Hinata se llevó las manos a la cara y se echó a llorar. Odiaba llorar. Siempre le habían dicho que llorar era de débiles. Pero en esos momentos se sentía utilizada. Utilizada por su padre.

-Neji...llevo siete meses castigada sin ordenador. Y cuando tengo que usarlo para hacer algo de deberes mi padre está delante para vigilarme. No había vuelto a hablar contigo hasta que nos vimos en el aeropuerto. Y nunca te escribí esa carta de la que me hablas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Nunca escribiste la carta? ¿Ni eras tú la que habló conmigo por msn?

-Te lo juro. He hecho todo lo posible por impedir este matrimonio desde que mi padre me lo contó hace seis años. Por eso cuando me dijeron que habías aceptado...

-Pero si es tu letra. Estoy seguro de que la letra de la carta es la tuya.

-Enséñamela.

Neji e Hinata fueron al cuarto de Neji a buscar la carta. Hinata no había entrado desde que tenía más o menos ocho años, por lo que la decoración había cambiado. Tenía posters de sus grupos de música favoritos, algunas fotos con sus amigos y otras de viajes con sus padres, también tenía algo de ropa tirada por el suelo. Para ser un chico, tenía que reconocer que Neji no era muy desordenado. No como Naruto, que daban ganas de tirarse por la ventana nada más entrar a su apartamento.

Neji sacó del cajón de su escritorio la carta y se la entregó a Hinata. Ésta miró el papel con sumo cuidado y pasó las yemas de los dedos por encima de las letras y por la parte trasera de la hoja. Finalmente leyó.

-No está mal-dijo al final-No sabía que mi padre podría llegar a estos extremos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La letra es la mía, tú lo has dicho. Pero yo no la escribí.

-Ya. La letra es la tuya pero tú no lo has escrito. Claro, tiene lógica.

-Mira la hoja. Mírala, no la leas. ¿Notas el tacto del papel?

-Si, es una hoja de papel como cualquier otra.

-No. eso no es lo que quiero decir. Coge otra hoja, de algún cuaderno de clase por ejemplo. Notarás que el tacto es diferente. Y pasa la mano por las letras, se nota mejor si lo hacer por el dorso de la hoja. ¿Notas que haya había algún tipo de presión?

Neji hizo lo que le pedía su prima. ¿A qué venía tanto misterio de repente? Ni que estuvieran en una novela policíaca o algo por el estilo.

-No noto presión alguna.

-Exacto. Eso quiere decir que nadie ha escrito en esa hoja.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

-Neji, no me digas que nunca has falsificado una nota de tus padres.

La respuesta le vino a la cabeza de inmediato. Era muy simple, solo tenía que hacer que sus padres escribieran un texto cualquiera, pero que contuviera las palabras necesarias para él. Luego recortaba esas palabras y las pegaba en otra hoja. Lo escaneaba. Lo retocaba. Y por último lo imprimía. Luego si era necesario con una pluma repasaba las letras de sus padres y la firma y se lo entregaba a sus profesores. Nunca le había pillado, era un truco infalible.

-¿Quieres decir que...

-Yo al final ponía un papel en blanco encima del de donde estaban las letras de mi padre y escribía lo que me daba la gana.

-¿Quieres decir que esta carta es una falsificación? ¿Y la conversación por msn?

-Pudo hacerlo cualquiera que me haya visto escribir por msn alguna vez, abrevio todo lo posible. Pudo ser alguien de la oficina de mi padre o incluso sus hijos o...Nagisa.

-¿Nagisa? ¿Cómo pudo ser ella? ¿No se supone que está enfadada contigo por lo de su padre?

-Ella fue la que le dijo a mi padre lo que había entre Naruto y yo. Supongo que no se conformó solo con eso.

-Muy buena hipótesis, ¿Pero acaso tienes alguna prueba?

-No. Pero se como conseguirlas. Tengo muchos amigos que se dedican al falsificar notas y podrán decirme si esta carta es o no una falsificación. En cuanto a lo de la conversación por msn...Shogo es muy bueno con el ordenador y podrá decirnos si se utilizó mi ordenador para hablar contigo o fue otro. Así sabremos quien lo usó.

-No está mal para empezar.

-Llamaré a Shogo mañana. Y en poco tiempo podremos saber quién demonios nos tendió esta trampa.

-Hinata...todo eso está muy bien...

-¿Pero? No me vengas ahora con que no quieres saber quién lo hizo.

-Ya da igual. Aunque lo sepamos ya nos hemos comprometido. Los dos firmamos los documentos. En cuento tengas dieciocho años podremos casarnos.

-¡No! ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de impedirlo!

-Hinata, ya está firmado ¿No lo entiendes? Tu padre me hizo creer que hablaba contigo para que yo aceptara y en cuanto lo hice corrió a decírtelo. Así los dos firmamos ese maldito documento en el que ambos estamos supuestamente de acuerdo en casarnos cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad.

Hinata se sentó en la cama de Neji. Tenía que haber alguna forma de impedirlo. Ahora que por fin sabía como había convencido su padre a Neji y a su tio, ¡No podía darse por vencida! Sin darse cuenta algunas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-No es justo que te eches a llorar. Yo he sido el más engañado de los dos.

-¿Y por qué no lloras? ¿Por qué no eres débil? ¿Por qué eres un hombre?

-No. Por que llorando no vamos a solucionar nada Hinata.

-Tienes razón. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo? Yo siempre he sido la débil, lo peor que le ha pasado a esta familia. Estoy cansada de que me usen como a un simple muñeco Neji. Desde que murió mi madre ha sido siempre así...

Neji abrazó a su prima. No era justo. Para ninguno de los dos. Hinata se abrazó a él. Ambos necesitaban el consuelo del otro. Ambos necesitaban el apoyo del otro. La camisa de Neji estaba empapada de las lágrimas derramadas por Hinata.

-No me dejes sola...no quiero estar sola esta noche.

Neji la miró. No, no debía ser un mal pensado. No debía ser un pervertido.

-Hinata...necesitas tranquilizarte.

-Estoy cansada Neji...estoy cansada de hacer siempre lo que me digan. De ser su muñeca de trapo. De ser la niña buena.

-¿Y qué vas a ser, la niña mala?

-Ya lo fui una vez.

-¿Y cómo te fue? No te veo en el papel de niña mala.

-Era estupendo hacer lo que quisiera aún sin el consentimiento de mi padre.

-¿De verdad?

Neji no pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

-De verdad.

Se miraron. Neji con una ceja levantada e Hinata con tristeza, estaba cansada de todo. Cansada de las reglas. De las imposiciones. De ser un peón para su padre. En el fondo sabía que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría las cosas. En un año sería la prometida oficial de Neji Hyuga.

-Estoy harta de todo.

Y sin esperar nada a cambio besó a Neji. Necesitaba desahogarse y como bien había dicho Neji, llorando no conseguiría nada en absoluto.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Neji le devolvería el beso. ¿Qué se había creído Hinata? ¿Qué a él no le fastidiaba todo ese asunto? Estaba hasta las mismísimas narices. Y ahora más aún al saber que todo era un truco por parte de su tío. Estaba harto de que Hinata fuera la que llorará he hiciera lo que le daba la gana. De que le tratara como a un juguete. Se estaba comportando de forma muy parecida a la de su padre, solo que en menor medida.

Cuando Hinata le besó recordó unas palabras que le dijo en la puerta de su casa. «_Si juegas con fuego te acabarás quemando_». Muy bien. Ella lo había querido.

Empujó a la chica bruscamente contra la cama. Ella le miraba con furia. No había habido magia en el beso. Solo desesperación. Frustración. Furia. Ambos estaban enfadados y se descargaban con el otro. Les daba igual lo que pasara a continuación. Solo querían desahogarse y calmarse un poco.

Cuando volvieron a besarse lo hicieron con más furia aún si era posible. Hinata abrazada a Neji, impidiendo que se fuera, mientras que él había dejado su boca para empezar a darle besos por el cuelo.

-Hinata...tú...

-Solo quiero desahogarme.

Neji no estaba seguro de las palabras de su prometida, pero se olvidó del asunto cuando ella le desabrochó la camisa y la tiró a alguna parte de la habitación. Neji se deshizo con rapidez de la parte superior de la que pronto sería su prometida. Volvieron a besarse, tocarse y arañarse. No había amor. Solo enfado, un gran enfado por parte de ambos.

Ambos pantalones había desaparecido hacía un buen rato. De momento estaba bien. No necesitaban llegar más lejos. Pero ese pensamiento solo duró unos pocos minutos más. Neji miró de forma insistente a su prima, buscando algo de miedo. Hinata no quería que Neji parara en ese momento, por lo que con suavidad le fue acariciando la espalda. De arriba a bajo. Neji sonrió. Subió su mano hasta la cara de Hinata y empezó a acariciarle la cara. Los ojos. La nariz. Los labios. Y la besó, bajando esa misma mano hasta su muslo.

Cada vez había menos furia y más cariño. Ya hacía un buen rato que ambos se habían calmado, pero no estaban dispuestos a parar. Hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Déjalo-gruñó Hinata cuando Neji fue hacía al móvil.

-Es el de la empresa-dijo él.

-Da igual-protestó Hinata levantándose y volviendo a besar al Hyuga.

-Por eso es por lo que tu padre no quiere que dirijas la empresa. No coges las llamadas importantes.

Hinata suspiró y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Enfadada con la persona que llamara, empezó a acariciarle el brazo a Neji.

-¿Diga?...

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron a más no poder y se apartó de Hinata de forma tan rápida que la chica pegó un bote en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?-susurró Hinata, un tanto preocupada al ver como la cara de Neji empezaba a ponerse blanca.

-Si..claro..No hay problema alguno...Adiós.

En cuanto Neji colgó, tiró el teléfono al suelo, le lanzó la ropa a Hinata y empezó a vestirse.

-¿Qué pasa?-repitió Hinata.

-Mis padres estarán aquí en quince minutos.

-¿¡Qué!-exclamó Hinata con una voz de pito y vistiéndose como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

**¿Tengo derecho a pedir algún review? Me encantaría. Aunque se que me merezco una buena bronca, pero pliiiiis más vale tarde que nunca no? (no os da penita mi cara)**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**

**SdlN.**


End file.
